Le bonheur est un cadeau
by bleugus
Summary: Mais rien ne peut arrêter Draco dans sa recherche car sa motivation est de taille : il a appris qu'a la suite d'une erreur de manipulation à la banque magique du sperme que c'est son sperme qui fut utiliser. il veut son enfant. HP/DM,Rw/BZ,Nl/SS,OD/MF
1. Chapter 1

C'est une nouvelle histoire, dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Resumé:

_En arrivant au Nouveau-Mexique, Draco Malefoy sait qu'Harry Potter ne sera pas facile à trouver. En effet, l'héro national, enceinte de plusieurs mois à la suite d'une insémination artificielle, a décidé de fuir les paparazzis et de se réfugier dans les montagnes pour achever tranquillement sa grossesse._

_Mais rien ne peut arrêter Draco dans sa recherche car sa motivation est de taille : il a appris qu'a la suite d'une erreur de manipulation à la banque magique du sperme que c'est son sperme qui fut utiliser. Il avait bien l'intention de se battre quoi qu'il advienne._

Corriger par Pikliaz

Chapitre 1

La petite ville était nichée dans une vallée qui s'étirait devant lui, évoquant un paysage de carte postale. Draco distinguait un désert au sud, des pâturages luxuriants à l'est, tandis qu'au nord et à l'ouest les forêts étaient de pins et de trembles.

- Calme-toi Draco, fit Blaise qui conduisait le 4x4. On va le retrouver.

- Et s'il n'était pas là ?, dit Draco d'une voix hésitante.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? demanda Severus d'un ton froid.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Blaise commença sa carrière d'Aurore. Grâce à sa ruse et sa force, il fut le plus jeune capitaine nommé. Il avait gardé sa classe et sa froideur qui faisaient chavirer les cœurs à Poudlard.

Severus avait quitté l'enseignement et s'était lancé dans l'écriture de ses polars qui furent traduits dans plusieurs langues. Il avait même été nommé l'écrivain le plus sexy de l'année avec ses cheveux noirs arrivant sur sa nuque et ses yeux noirs qui avaient gagné beaucoup de lectrices. Draco avait demandé de l'aide à Severus pour lui retrouver Potter, comme il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver par ses seuls moyens. Personne ne voulait lui dire où il se trouvait. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider : Severus Snape.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire mais avec le temps, on se ramollit.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il reçu une claque derrière la tête.

- On est arrivé, lança Blaise en rigolant.

En traversant le centre-ville, ils passèrent devant les magasins de souvenirs et des boutiques. Il y avait également un bureau de poste aux façades d'adobe. Une salle municipale, un foyer de légion américaine.

Il lui serait sans doute plus difficile de le trouver qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, se dit Draco. La ville lui paraissait plus grande qu'il se l'était imaginée. Des constructions nouvelles s'étendaient, du bas de la vallée aux flancs de la montagne. Le de la campagne environnante était parsemée de fermes d'élevage, tandis qu'un peu plus haut, les immenses baies vitrées des résidences secondaires des plus fortunés étincelaient dans le soleil couchant.

A l'orée sud de la ville, Draco remarqua les signes manifestes de pauvreté : des camions rouillés et cabossées, des caravanes délabrées et visiblement habitées.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien poussé Potter à se réfugier dans une localité aussi isolée ? demanda Blaise.

- Si c'était parce qu'il connaissait déjà la vérité, répondit Draco d'une voix colérique. Il s'était donné bien du mal pour m'échapper, pensa-t-il. Malheureusement pour lui, je ferai valoir mes droits. Rien ne pourrait me séparer du seul enfant que j'aurais. Jamais !

- On ne le saura que quand on le verra, alors calme-toi Draco, lança Severus d'une voix calme.

Draco hocha la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique : _Naissances_. Draco fut rassuré en la voyant, ce n'était pas un de ces refuges pour hippies attardés, où l'on utilisait des remèdes homéopathiques et des extraits d'huiles parfumées au lieu de vrais médicaments. En tous cas, il n'était pas question que son bébé naisse dans un endroit pareil !

Nichés au milieu de pins immenses, l'établissement consistait en un seul bâtiment d'adobe, d'apparence léthargique, avec des murs légèrement arrondis et des fenêtres très profondes. Sur l'enseigne, plutôt modeste, le mot Naissances était inscrit, en turquoise également, sur fond blanc neige.

Les lieux étaient terriblement silencieux, et évoquaient une maison abandonnée. Il ne vit aucun panneau indiquant les horaires de visites, mais a en juger par le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la montagne, l'heure de fermeture ne devait pas être loin.

C'était là que son enfant allait venir au monde ?

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, conscient du fait que toutes les femmes présentes, enceintes ou non, s'étaient tues et leur accordaient toutes leur attention.

Ils arrivèrent devant une femme d'âge moyen qui se tenait derrière le bureau fronça les yeux et leva un doigt et fit signe d'attendre, tandis qu'elle pressait le combiné sur son oreille.

- D'après ce que vous me dites, elle a perdu les eaux ! dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

Soudain une autre femme fit son apparition. Elle portait une blouse blanche, une infirmière ou un médecin ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis venu voir un ami, censé être ici, mais je suppose qu'il est déjà sorti.

- Si vous voulez bien me donner son nom et me dire qui vous êtes. J'y irai voir s'il s'y trouve.

Involontairement, Draco tourna les yeux vers le panneau blanc, dans la pièce arrière.  
Immédiatement, la femme se raidit. Son regard se posa, lui aussi, sur le tableau blanc, ses joues rosirent et elle balbutia :

- Est-ce que vous…Euh…attendez ici, d'accord ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui vous renseignera. Et elle disparut précipitamment dans le long corridor.

- C'est louche, lança Blaise à Draco. Elle a changé de comportement quand tu as regardé le panneau.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à Blaise une autre femme de grande taille, très distinguée fit son apparition.

- Lisa Kane, annonça-t-elle. Je suis la directrice de _Naissances_. Que puis-je faire pour vous, au juste ? demanda-t- elle avec circonspections.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Madame Kane…néanmoins, je suis à la recherche d'un de vos patients

- Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de donner des renseignements sur nos patients, Monsieur… ?

- Malefoy, répondit Draco. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez tenue à la plus grande discrétion, madame, ajouta Draco. Toutefois, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que cette personne que je recherche est venue dans votre établissement pour des soins et je n'ai aucun autre moyen de la retrouver. Il faut absolument que je la vois. C'est … c'est vraiment urgent.  
Tout, dans le regard bleu acier de Lisa Kane, indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui fournir le moindre renseignement.

- Quel est le nom de cette personne ? S'enquit-elle néanmoins.

- Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter… répéta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur, comme si elle s'efforçait de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Voulez-vous aller m'attendre dans mon bureau ? Je dois vérifier un détail.

- Il se passe décidément de drôles de choses, dans cette maternité, lança Severus d'une voix intriguée.

Soudain, le hurlement de sirènes retentit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Des véhicules noir et blanc freinèrent derrière le 4x4 de Draco et des policiers musclés sortirent des véhicules. Et ils firent irruption ans la clinique.

- C'est eux, Miguel ! lança Lisa d'une voix forte. Elle avait pris la précaution de s'éloigner des trois hommes.

- Monsieur ? Veuillez me suivre.

Il faisait environ la même taille que Draco, avait une coupe de cheveux nette et un air sérieux.

- Attendez un instant ! Commença Draco, en reculant.

Il était étrange de constater que la moindre question concernant Potter semblait provoquer l'apparition de la police.

- Vous allez nous arrêter ? demanda Blaise d'une voix froide. Il connaissait la loi vu son métier et il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas enfreinte.

- Je vous demande simplement de me suivre. Je voudrai vous poser quelques questions

- Et pour quel motif ? demanda Severus d'une voix dure.

- Si vous le prenez ainsi… tournez- vous et mettez vos mains derrière vos dos.

Les trois ancien Serpentards se regardèrent respectivement. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à désarmer ces hommes vu l'entrainement qu'ils avaient eu lors de la guerre.

Des officiers commencèrent à tirer des menottes de leurs ceintures.

- Entendu ! fit Blaise en tendant les mains, comme un criminel dans un mauvais film.  
Blaise se tourna vers Draco.

- J'espère que mes collègues ne sauront jamais Draco sinon je te jure, je te le fais regretter, dit-il en souriant mais on pouvait vraiment sentir la menace qui se cachait derrière ce sourire.

On les traîna jusqu'à la prison locale.


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour vos reviews. je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette histoire

merci à Pikliaz de corriger cette fiction

Chapitre 2

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière les hommes, Lisa Kane et son personnel se précipitèrent dans la salle d'attente, où les mamans apeurées serraient toujours leurs bambins contre leurs ventres arrondis.

- Tout va bien !, annonça Lisa avec un geste théâtral. Ils sont partis… vous n'avez rien ?

- ça va, répondirent-elles, d'une seule voix inquiète.

- Ces hommes étaient-ils dangereux ? demanda l'une d'entre elle.

- J'espère bien que non ! répondit Lisa, d'un ton apaisant. Seulement, nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques !

Dans le commissariat

Le commissariat se trouvait sur la rue principale. Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les montagnes, de sorte que Draco ne distingua pas grand-chose à travers les vitres sales de la voiture lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking recouvert de gravillons. Le bâtiment était une structure de bois qui semblait avoir été restaurée et agrandie une ou deux fois.

Un officier de police les firent entrer et les guidèrent le long d'un couloir étroit jusqu'à un bureau minuscule, à l'éclairage aveuglant, et quasiment vide.

- Sortez vos papiers, ordonna-t-il, après leur avoir retirés les menottes, et asseyez-vous.  
Les trois anciens serpentards tirèrent les documents de leur poche et les tendirent à l'officier. Il sortit de la pièce.

- Jamais, je ne m'aurai cru de ce côté de la barrière, lança Blaise en rigolant.

- Je suis content de voir que ca amuse quelqu'un, fit Draco en massant à l'endroit où les menottes avaient laissés des traces.

Un officier entra dans la pièce.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! explosa Draco. Allez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

L'officier ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit le document en face de lui et commença à le lire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il désigna du doigt un miroir encastré dans un des murs et toisa froidement son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Severus d'une voix calme.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Monsieur Potter ? demanda l'officier à la place de répondre à Severus.

- C'est personnel, répondit Draco d'un ton glacial.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non, dit Draco. Écoutez, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus conciliant. Je dois le rencontrer pour des raisons strictement personnelles… pour une affaire qui ne regarde que nous. Il a un problème quelconque.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit

- Laisse Miguel, ce ne sont pas eux, dit une voix que Blaise reconnu. Ronald Weasley.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Miguel. Ils m'ont l'air louche.

- Ils le sont, répondit Ron en souriant mais aucun d'eux n'est l'homme que je recherche.

Ron n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait donné sa démission au bureau. Il était toujours aussi roux, aussi musclés et aussi beau, se dit Blaise. Pourquoi était-il parti après sa nomination en tant que capitaine ? Était-il jaloux de sa nomination ? Il avait essayé de le contacter mais celui-ci avait disparu sans laisser un mot, sans prévenir personne. Et une colère monta en lui.

- Tiens un revenant, lança Blaise froidement.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit Ron en prenant la place de Miguel. Puis il se tourna vers Miguel. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Celui hocha la tête et sortit dans la pièce.

- Pour toi, ça sera Zabini, fit Blaise en le foudroyant du regard le roux.

Ron hocha la tête

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous Harry ?, demanda Ron en ouvrant le dossier devant lui.

- C'est personnel, répondit Draco d'un ton dur. Je dois le voir.

- Personne ne verra Harry sans que j'octroie mon accord, répliqua Ron d'une voix forte.

Blaise sentit son corps réagir à la voix de Ron. Son corps réagissait toujours comme ça lorsque Ron utilisait ce ton qui voulait fort et menaçant. Reprend-toi, se dit Blaise.

- Harry est enceinte.

Ron souleva les sourcils d'un air sarcastique. Harry avait fait la chronique depuis l'annonce de son état.

- et alors ?

- L'enfant est de moi.

Les sourcils de Ron se soulevèrent d'étonnement. Il abandonna sa posture menaçante, et c'est avec une expression de parfaite incrédulité qu'il se pencha en avant.

- Tu viens de me dire que c'est ton enfant.

- Oui.

- Explique-moi parce que cette histoire me parait insolite.

Draco poussa un soupir. Subitement, il se sentait abattu par l'effet de l'étrangeté de sa situation.

Il allait répondre mais une personne entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- je me suis dit que vous auriez soifs, dit une voix douce qui fit frisonner Severus.

- Merci Neville.

Neville Londubat. Plus Severus le regarda plus il avait difficile à croire que le jeune homme qui lui posa un verre devant lui, était Londubat. Il avait bien changé. Il était plus grand, il avait perdu ses rondeurs. Brefs, il était magnifique, pensa Severus en le fixant.

- J'attends Malefoy, lança Ron.

- Lorsque Potter a décidé d'avoir un enfant, Potter s'est rendu à la banque du sperme. Il a subi une insémination artificielle et pense être enceinte d'un inconnu. Malheureusement, j'ai découvert que c'est mon sperme qu'ils ont utilisé. Je suis venu lui annoncer que je suis le père.

- Y a-t-il un moyen quelconque de vérifier tes dires ? lança Ron tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux te mettre en rapport avec la banque du sperme. Il suffit que je les autorise à vous livrer l'information, et ils confirmeront les faits.

- d'accord !, s'exclama Ron en reposant son stylo. Quel est le numéro ?

Draco tira une carte de son portefeuille et la lui tendit.

- Neville, tu peux vérifier ça s'il te plait ? demanda Ron tout en continuant à fixer Draco.

Neville hocha la tête et il sortit de la pièce

- Alors c'est ici que tu travailles ? dit Blaise d'un ton hautain.

- Non, je ne travaille pas ici, répondit Ron tout en le fixant.

- Et je pourrai savoir où tu travailles ? demanda Blaise d'un ton froid

- A Miami, je suis expert dans le service d'Horatio Caine, répondit Ron.

- Tu as quitté notre service pour travailler avec des moldus !, lança Blaise avec colère.

Avant même que Ron puisse répondre Neville entra.

- C'est vrai, dit Neville en s'installant à côté de Ron. Ils m'ont confirmé l'erreur. Sinon Draco, il demande s'il y a une possibilité de régler cette erreur sans passer par un procès.

Draco grogna. Il s'occupera d'eux plus tard mais foie de Malefoy, ils allaient regretter leur erreur.

- Tu comprends pourquoi tout cela est si important à mes yeux ! insista Draco. Je veux le voir.

- Non, dit Ron d'une voix déterminée. Tu ne le verras pas.

- Qui est l'homme que vous cherchez Monsieur Weasley ? demanda Severus. Quand vous êtes rentrée, vous avez dit que aucun de nous êtes votre homme.

Ron soupira

- Un malade a commencé à harceler Harry depuis qu'on a annoncé sa grossesse. Cela l'a tellement touché qu'il a faillit perdre l'enfant qu'il portait. On a décidé de venir ici. Écoute Malefoy, je ne veux pas que tu rencontre Harry. Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera à Harry quand il saura qu'il y a eu une erreur et que c'est toi l'autre père ? Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry ou a son enfant ! Serais-tu près à prendre le risque qu'il perde l'enfant?  
Draco se raidit. Un malade a voulu faire du mal à Harry et indirectement à son enfant. Est-ce que la nouvelle allait rendre malade Harry ? Prendrait-il le risque ? Non, mais il voulait être près de son enfant.

- Savez-vous qui il est ? Un indice ?

- non. On cherche mais il est assez doué pour ne laisser aucune trace. On espère qu'il ferra une erreur, souffla Ron.

Il détestait être impuissant. Il avait expliqué la situation à Horatio qui lui accorda des semaines de congés et lui avait donné tout les matériaux permettant d'avoir son propre labo ici dans cette petite ville.

- Je veux être près de mon enfant, lança Draco d'une voix dure.

Neville s'approcha de Ron et lui murmura des mots pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. On vit Ron hocher de la tête.

- Voilà ce que je te propose Malefoy. Je t'emmène près d'Harry et je lui dirai que tu es son nouveau garde du corps vu que moi et Neville, on va essayer de trouver celui qui harcèle Harry. Mais à une condition, tu ne dis pas Harry que tu es l'autre père.

Draco grogna.

- Nous allons vous aider à trouver ce type, lança froidement Blaise.

- on n'a pas besoin de votre aide, répondit Ron en le fixant.

- Ron, dit Neville en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Ron.

Ce qui fit plisser les yeux de Blaise. Était-il ensemble ? À cette idée, Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer.

- On a besoin de tout aide qu'on pourra avoir, fit Neville. Il se tourna vers les trois anciens verts.

- avez-vous vos baguettes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour qui nous prends-tu, Londubat ? lança Blaise d'un ton glacial.

Neville sourit et se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci souleva les sourcilles et souffla.

- Alors Malefoy ? D'accord ou pas ?

- J'accepte le temps de la grossesse mais après je ferai valoir mes droits.

Ron hocha la tête et il leur redonna leurs papiers.

- Suivez-moi.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de s'installer confortablement sur l'épais canapé de cuir, tout en écoutant de la musique. Le mobilier était entièrement en cuir noir, cèdre brut et pierre indienne. Les sols étaient recouverts d'épais tapis navaro et d'immenses tableaux, indiens également, étaient suspendus entre deux fenêtres.

Harry avait pris sa décision définitive six mois auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il ne devait pas penser à ce malade qui lui avait rendu la vie impossible. Son médecin l'avait prévenu : il devait lutter contre un accouchement prématuré, il devait vivre dans le calme.

Il avait trouvé la clinique des Naissances. La bourgade était suffisamment proche de Taos pour s'y rendre en voiture et suffisamment éloignée du monde pour qu'il n'y soit pas poursuivit par des journalistes ou des malades.

Il s'allongea précipitamment et se tourna sur le côté gauche, comme le lui avait recommandé son médecin. Posant un bras sous son ventre arrondi, il s'efforça de demander à quoi son bébé allait ressembler. Lorsqu'on lui avait montré les dossiers des donneurs de spermes, il avait craqué pour le dossier 40. L'homme était un blond aux yeux gris. Il aimait le sport et il avait le sens des affaires. Brefs, Harry sut qu'il serait l'autre père.

- Harry, cria Ron qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon.  
Harry se leva et se jeta sur Ron.

- Tu m'as dit que tu en avais pour 20 minutes, lança Harry en souriant.

- Je suis allé chercher ton nouveau garde du corps, dit Ron en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi un nouveau garde du corps ?

- Pour que je puisse trouver le malade qui te harcèle. J'ai toute une équipe pour m'aider maintenant.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Bonjour Potter, fit Draco en fixant le ventre arrondi d'Harry.

- Je refuse, cria Harry en mettant ses mains sur son ventre comme ci Draco était un danger pour lui et son enfant.

- Écoute Harry, dit Ron doucement. J'ai moi-même demandé à Draco, Blaise et Severus de venir m'aider dans cette affaire. Tu te rends compte que je me suis rabaissé à leur demander de l'aide.

Harry mordu ses lèvres. C'est vrai que si Ron allait jusqu'à demander à Blaise de l'aide. Il fallait qu'il pense à son enfant.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers Draco et lui tendit la main. La main qu'il avait refusé d'accorder à Draco lors de leur première rencontre.

- Appelle-moi Harry, dit-il en souriant, et Merci d'être là pour nous protéger ajouta-t-il en passant une de ses mains sur son ventre.

- Je te jure Po... Harry que personne ne vous fera rien, dit Draco d'une voix déterminée.

- Harry si tu allais préparer la chambre de Draco vu qu'il va vivre avec toi ici.

- Et toi ? Il n'y a qu'une chambre d'ami, lança Harry d'une voix douce.

- Je vais habiter dans le chalet dans le jardin. Je ne serai pas loin. Si tu es trop fatigué. Je ferai la chambre de Draco, dit Ron en souriant sachant déjà la réaction d'Harry.

- Je ne suis pas handicapé !, lança Harry en foudroyant Ron. Je vais préparer la chambre de Draco.

Draco sentit des frissons le traverser. Potter avait dit Draco. C'est stupide mais il avait aimé entendre Harry dire son nom.

- T'es sûr que tu devais être chez les rouges ? demanda Draco, vu la manière dont tu as manipulé Harry et la façon que tu as eu de lui mentir.

- Je peux te confirmer que je suis bien un rouge, lança Ron froidement en lui souriant. Je te confie Harry. Il est fragile et on doit le ménager. N'oublie pas notre accord Malefoy.

- Quels accord ?, lança Harry qui fit son apparition.

- celle qui consiste à ce que je sois ton esclave personnel Harry, dit Draco d'un ton charmeur. Ce qui fit rougir Harry.

- J'y vais, lança Ron avant d'embrasser Harry sur le front. Fait attention à toi et à mon ou ma filleule.

- Promis.

- Viens avec moi Draco. Je vais te montrer ta chambre

Dans le chalet.

Un silence pesant régna dans le salon. Ron vit Neville, Severus et Blaise lires le dossier qu'il avait pu faire sur le malade qui harcelait Harry.

- Le harcèlement a commencé lors dès premières parutions concernant la grossesse. Il lui envoyait ces photos et puis un jour, il est entré chez Harry et a écrit sur les murs que l'enfant qu'Harry portait était un monstre et qu'il ne méritait pas cet enfant.

- As-tu trouvé des empruntes sur ces photos ? demanda Blaise sans quitter les photos des yeux.

- Non mais j'ai récemment envoyé un échantillon de la peinture à mon équipe à Miami. Dès qu'ils auront des nouvelles, ils me contacteront.

Quand Ron vit Neville qui se frottait les yeux. Il sourit

- Neville va te coucher, lança Ron d'une voix douce.

Neville n'était ni un Auror ni un flic. Il était simplement écrivain et un hacker de haut niveau même s'il préfère cacher ce talent.

- Non c'est bon, dit Neville en bâillant.

- Tout le monde va se coucher, dit Severus en fixant Neville. On aura de meilleurs résultats après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Il y a deux chambres, dit Neville en rougissant.

- Weasley et moi, on en prend une, toi et Severus, l'autre, fit Blaise à Neville. Il se tourna vers Ron. Je te connais, tu ne vas pas dormir jusqu'à revoir entièrement le dossier. Vaut mieux que je sois là pour te forcer à dormir. Je ne crois pas que Neville a une telle influence sur toi. Blaise vit avec soulagement que Ron rougit. Il le connaissait toujours aussi bien. Et son cœur se serra.

- Venez avec moi, Monsieur Snape. Je vais vous montrer notre chambre, dit Neville en rougissant.

Tout le monde se levèrent et se rendirent dans leur chambre

**faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci** pour vos reviews ^^ j'espère que vous allez aimmer ce chapitre-ci

Merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 3

Vêtu d'un jean coupé, torse nu, il avait un corps magnifique, mince et musclé, des épaules larges. Les traits étaient virils avec un nez fort er un menton carré.

Il faut que je me reprenne, pensa Blaise qui continuait à fixer Ron qui relisait les dossiers concernant le harceleur de Potter.

- Tu penses rester encore longtemps à me regarder, dit Ron sans quitter des yeux le dossier qu'il lisait.  
Blaise rougit de gêne.

- Tu as du café ? demanda Blaise tout en se dirigeant vers Ron.

- Non, répondit Ron. Neville et Snape sont partis faire les courses. Ils seront là dans une heure.

Blaise ne comprenait pas le comportement de Ron. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans lui laisser un mot d'explication et là, il est distant et froid. Où était le Ron qu'il avait connu lors de la guerre, celui qui le faisait rire, celui avait qui il avait fait l'académie des Aurors. Soudain, une tristesse l'envahit. Il voulait retrouver le Ron qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Tiens, fit Ron en lui tendant le dossier. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Moi, je n'arrive à rien. Je vais prendre une douche. Et Ron quitta la pièce.

_Dans la douche_.

Ron prenait une douche froide. Il faisait plus de 30 degré à l'ombre mais de plus s'il devait supporter la présence de Blaise... Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Déjà la veille, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait dû utiliser tout le sang froid qu'il avait pour ne pas se jeter sur Blaise et le prendre consentant ou non. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où il travaillait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses missions tellement il était concentré sur son vert. Ron jura et sortit de la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il garde ses distances.

Il sursauta. Devant lui se trouvait Blaise qui le fixa d'un air bizarre.

- Que fais-tu là ?, lança Ron, rougit de gêne.

Blaise continua à le regarder.

- Tu es plus musclé que moi, constata Blaise d'une voix rauque tout en fixant le torse nu de Ron.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu, dit Ron tout en passant à côté de Blaise et en évitant de le toucher. Tu peux sortir.

Blaise souffla et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai trouvé un truc que je voulais te montrer, expliqua Blaise. Avant, il te fallait moins de 5 minutes.

- C'était avant, lança Ron froidement. J'ai changé depuis l'académie.

- J'ai vu, murmura Blaise d'une voix triste avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Dans la voiture_

Neville soupira. Il avait passé toute sa matinée à faire les courses avec Snape. Celui-ci ne lui avait adressé la parole à tout cassé deux ou trois fois, le stricte minimum. Le professeur l'impressionnait toujours autant. La nuit dernière, il avait eu l'occasion d'admirer le corps musclé de son ancien professeur. Il avait eu le souffle coupé.

- J'aime beaucoup vos livres, lança Neville en espérant abaisser son malaise. J'ai lu en une nuit votre troisième livre.

- Mmm...

Neville souffla. C'était peine perdu. Son ancien professeur était trop froid et distant avec lui pour avoir une conversation.

- On m'a dit que vous écriviez aussi des livres, lança Severus.

- Oui, répondit Neville en rougissant. Je commence à gagner ma vie avec.

- Quel genre de livre vous écrivez ? demanda t-il tout en fixant la route.

- Des livres romantique et érotique, répondit Neville dont la rougeur s'était accentuée.

- Mmm...

Neville leva d'un coup sa tête. Que voulait dire ce « Mmm » ?

- Vous avez quelques choses à me dire ? demanda Neville qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse de Severus.

- Pour moi ce sont des livres de bonnes femmes en mal d'amour, dit Severus d'une voix neutre. On sait à qui sont adressés vos livres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.  
C'est vrai que la plus part de ses lecteurs étaient des lectrices mais ce ne sont pas des personnes en mal d'amour. Ces livres exprimaient le désir, les non-dits et les fantasmes.

- «_ Jack plaqua William contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et les lui ouvrit pour glisser la langue dans sa bouche. Quand William voulut reculer, il ne céda pas. Celui-ci cessa de résister, puis se mit à lui rendre son baiser et vint à lui. Son bas-ventre dur contre l'autre lui rappela son état. Il se fit plus tendre et profita de ses petits gémissements de gorge, des caresses de sa langue qui se mêlait à la sienne, l'explorait. William promena ses mains sur le torse de Jack et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture de son pantalon. Jack retint son souffle quand il passa ses doigts à l'intérieur. Ce fut son tour de gémir. Il dévora sa bouche avec une avidité nouvelle. William effleurait sa peau mais ne descendit pas les doigts plus bas. Il était pourtant si près, songea Jack au supplice. Il se rappela de la bouche brûlante et humide sur glissa sa main droite sous le tee-shirt de William et il se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec un de ses tétons et…»,_ raconta Neville d'une voix douce et sensuelle. Nous sommes arrivés, lança-t-il tout en sortant de la voiture et avant de fermer la porte de la voiture.

Mes livres sont plus que des livres pour des personnes en mal d'amour. Ils sont pour tous ceux qui ont des désirs et des fantasmes. Mes livres permettent pendant une courte durée d'oublier le monde qui nous entoure, la vraie vie pour rentrer dans un monde où la luxure et la sensualité y règnent en maître. Ils permettent d'oublier la froideur de notre monde. C'est triste que vous ayez ce genre de préjugés concernant les livres que j'écris.

Et Neville claqua la porte de la voiture.

Severus jura. Il avait appris plusieurs choses aujourd'hui. De un, le petit et timide Neville avait fait place à cet homme sûr de lui et confiant. De deux, il allait sûrement se procurer un ou deux livre de Neville. De trois, Neville ne le laissait pas indifférent, se dit-il en fixant son entre jambe où il pouvait clairement voir une bosse déformer son pantalon.

_Près de la clinique des Naissances._

Le tuyau d'échappement de sa voiture, une Ford victoria usagée, s'était mis à fumer en chemin, et elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pourrait aller quand elle repartirait avec le bébé. Le Mexique aurait été idéal.

Son coffre était rempli d'articles de puériculture, qu'elle avait acheté dans un magasin de seconde main... Elle resta assise derrière son volant à observer la clinique Naissances. Elle avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'un homme comme ça il sera facile de disparaitre avec l'enfant. Elle avait envoyé un email à Lisa Kane, à partir d'une fausse adresse email. Elle était investie d'une mission. Il fallait emmener l'enfant dans un endroit sûr, où elle prendrait n'importe quel emploi et trouverait une nourrice pour s'occuper de l'enfant lorsqu'elle travaillerait. Et elle vivrait heureuse avec la petite ou le petit. Elle aurait enfin l'enfant qu'elle mérite. Harry comprendrait.

Elle vit une femme sortir de la maternité. Elle mit sa casquette et sortit de sa voiture.

- Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La femme l'observa et elle sourit.

- Oui.

- Je m'appelle James Evans. J'écris un papier sur les sages-femmes, pour la revue Femme toujours. Vous connaissez ?  
- Oui ! répondit-elle en lui souriant. Vous avez envoyé un email à ma directrice, à ce propos. Moi-même, je suis sage-femme.

- je me demandais si un d'entre vous accepterait de répondre à quelques questions ?

- Pas moi, je dois récupérer mes enfants qui sont à l'école, dit la sage-femme en regardant sa montre. Adressez-vous à la réceptionniste. Elle sera très contente de vous aider, Monsieur. Elle s'appelle Mélanie. Elle vous ferra une petite visite.

Ça serait l'idéal ! Songea-t-elle, plus elle en saurait sur les dispositions des lieux, mieux ça serait.

- Merci infiniment !, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la clinique. Elle avait noté qu'il y avait une allée menant à l'arrière. Elle devrait vérifier s'il s'agissait d'une autre entrée.  
La première étape de son plan s'était bien déroulée. Elle savait approximativement à quel moment, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir la date exacte. Le plus dur, sera de trouver le lieu où Harry se cachait.

Son appareil photo sur le cou, elle pénétra dans la clinique, avec l'espoir de faire parler le personnel.

_Dans le chalet._

Quand Neville entra dans le chalet, Ron pourrait affirmer qu'il s'était passé quelques choses mais quoi ? Et lors qu'il vit Severus pressé se diriger vers sa chambre. Ron sourit, oui il s'était passé quelque chose, se dit Ron en voyant les yeux dilatées de désir de son ancien professeur lorsque celui-ci l'avait regardé un brefs instant avant de disparaitre à son tour.

- Tu m'écoutes Ro-Weasley, se reprit Blaise de justesse. Je te disais qu'il y avait une possibilité que nous aillons un indice. Regarde cette photo. Tu as vu cette écriture. Elle est unique. Elle pourrait nous donner des renseignements sur notre individu mais pour ça il faudrait quand même avoir des échantillons pour pouvoir comparer mais c'est un début.  
Ron regarda le cliché flou où on pouvait voir l'inscription peinte en couleur rouge sur le mur de l'appartement d'Harry.

- J'ai envoyé cette photo à mon patron à Miami, dit Ron qui prit la photo en main. Par accident, il frôla les doigts de Blaise et il s'écarta de ce dernier. Je vais leur dire de mieux regarder ce cliché et voir s'ils peuvent en faire quelque chose.

Blaise vit Ron se diriger vers l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans l'une des pièces du chalet. Il souffla et suivit Ron. Lorsqu'il entra il vit Neville devant l'ordinateur et Ron était à moitié coller à lui. Blaise sentit monter en lui la jalousie.

- Salut Éric, lança Ron en faisant un sourire à la personne qui se trouvait dans l'écran.

- Salut Ron, entendit Blaise. J'ai regardé tes clichés mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je suis désolé.

- Je voudrai que tu regardes ce cliché, demanda Ron. Je voudrai savoir si tu pouvais mettre en évidence les caractéristiques de cette écriture après avoir rendue cette photo plus visible.

- Je regarde ça tout de suite, répondit l'Éric en question. Ah oui, Horatio m'a dit de te dire que si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à donner un coup de fil.

- Je sais Éric, répondit Ron en souriant. Embrasse l'équipe de ma part.

_Dans la maison d'Harry_

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il repensa à l'arriver de Mal-Draco. Il était son nouveau garde du corps. Ce qui choqua fortement Harry, lui qui pensait que la famille de Malefoy avait récupéré tous leurs biens à la fin de la guerre. Maintenant, il était son garde du corps. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Il sourit et il se leva.

Il commença à se déshabiller et lorsqu'il fut nu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Harry, je…

Draco n'avait pu continuer sa phrase. Il était là, figé devant un Harry nu comme à sa naissance. Il était magnifique. Il inspecta le corps d'Harry. Ses yeux dévièrent sur le ventre arrondi de l'ancien rouge. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Dans ce ventre grandissait son enfant. Son enfant...

Draco se retourna et fit face à la porte.

- Je suis désolé, fit Draco d'une voix rauque. Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais manger. Je n'aurai pas dû rentrer sans frapper à la porte.

- C'est bon Mal-Draco, lança Harry rouge de gêne qui pris les draps de son lit pour cacher sa nudité et le début d'érection qu'il avait. Il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir aux regards inspecteurs de Draco. Et se maudit d'avoir une telle réaction.

Draco se retourna et il vit Harry entourer de ses draps. Cela n'arrangeait pas son état. Il était simplement irrésistible. S'il ne sortait pas, il était sûr qu'il se jetterait sur Harry.

- Je t'attends en bas, lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?, songea Draco tout en descendant les escaliers. Depuis quand je me comporte comme une môme bourré d'hormones. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voyait un corps d'homme nu, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? se dit-il en fixant la bosse qui s'était formée entre ses jambes.

La journée allait être longue, très longue..

_Plus tard dans la soirée au chalet._

Il était plus de 23h passé quand Severus entra dans la chambre. Il avait utilisé l'ordinateur de Neville pour faire de rechercher sur celui-ci. Il avait appris de Neville habitait à Miami et qu'il commençait bel et bien à avoir du succès. Il avait été décrit comme le jeune espoir dans la littérature érotique à la fois gay et hétéro. Il avait pu lire quelques extraits de livres publiés sur le net. Il devait bien se l'avouer qu'il méritait ce titre. Ses personnages étaient parfaitement décrits, y compris les scènes qui réveillaient ses sens.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une douche froide pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il se coucha sur son lit. Il savait que l'ancien rouge faisait semblant de dormir. Il n'était pas vraiment doué dans les relations humaines, pensa Severus en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis une idée, traversa l'esprit de Severus.

- Comment votre Jack s'excuserait s'il avait blessé William? demanda Severus.  
Il attendit plus de 5 minutes et Neville n'avait dit un mot. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses meilleures idées, songea-t-il.

- « _Jack rentra dans la chambre après avoir pris une longue douche. Il se coucha à côté de son amant. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Il se colla lentement au dos de son amant._ », Raconta Neville d'une voix douce mais il s'arrêta. Il avait senti Severus se coller à lui. ne portant ni l'un ou l'autre qu'un boxer pour pyjama vu la chaleur de la chambre, leurs peaux respectives se touchèrent ce qui provoqua chez notre ancien rouge un frisson qui traversa tout son corps.

- La suite ?, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur la taille de Neville et en l'approchant.

- « Jack approcha William. Et il lui murmura des excuses sincères » fit Neville en souriant.  
Severus jura intérieurement. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il pouvait éviter de s'excuser directement avec sa fameuse idée.

- Je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû critiquer votre travail surtout si je n'avais pas lu un de vos livres, murmura Severus aux creux de l'oreille de Neville.

- « _William se retourna et fit face à Jack. Ne voulant pas s'endormir fâché dans les bras de son amant. Il accepta et ils embrassèrent passionnément_ » dit Neville d'une voix hésitante et rauque. Neville savait au fond de lui les conséquences de ces phrases. Si Severus imitait tout le comportement de Jack…

Neville vit Severus approcher son visage et frôler ses lèvres. Severus ne voyant pas Neville réagir, il jura et recula.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Severus. Je croyais que…

- J'avais dit passionnément, fit Neville en rougissant tout en fixant l'ancien professeur dans les yeux.

Severus sourit et se jeta sur les lèvres de Neville. Mon dieu, il avait eu envie de ses lèvres toute la journée ! Depuis que Neville lui avait donné un aperçu de son talent littéraire dans la voiture, il avait imaginé être ce Jack et que Neville était ce William... Il commença à caresser le corps de Neville. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Neville et commença à caresser le ventre plat de Neville et il remonta vers ses tétons et commença à les caresser avec ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment. Neville glissa ses mains sur le dos de Severus et lentement, il dirigea ses mains sur les fesses fermes de l'ancien professeur. Il glissa ses mains sous le boxer de Severus. Et demandant implicitement à Severus de bouger son bassin ainsi ils imitèrent le mouvement de l'acte sexuel. Les mouvements se furent plus frénétiques. Severus s'arrêta d'un coup.

- je préfère, dit Severus d'une voix rauque tout en faisant glisser lentement le boxer de Neville.

Soudain, Neville l'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé, lança Neville tout en se dégageant et se levant. On n'aurait jamais dû. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Et il vit Neville s'habiller et sortir de la chambre.

Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? se demanda Severus qui commença à s'habiller pour retrouver Neville et à avoir des explications.

Mais lorsqu'il retrouva Neville celui-ci demandait déjà à Weasley s'il pouvait partager sa chambre. Ron accepta bien avant que Blaise puisse répondre.

_Dans la chambre de Ron._

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Snape ? demanda Ron en s'approchant de Neville doucement.

- Je n'y arrive pas Ron, lança Neville en sanglotant. Quand il a commencé à faire glisser mon boxer, j'ai paniqué...

- Calme-me-toi Neville, fit Ron en évitant de toucher Neville. Tu dormiras ici maintenant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ?, lança Neville en larme. C'est moi qui ai commencé à l'allumer. Je voulais qui me touche mais je n'ai pas pu.

Ron le pris dans ces bras. Et commença à murmurer des mots apaisant à Neville.

- Il te plait à ce point la chauve souris ?, dit Ron en lui souriant. Ce qui fit sourire Neville.

- Je l'aime bien, répondit Neville en rougissant.

- Je crois que ce sentiment est partagé. Il fallait que tu voies le regard que notre charmant professeur m'a lancé lorsque j'ai accepté de t'avoir dans ma chambre, expliqua Ron. Maintenant dormons, ajouta-t-il tout en installant Neville sur le lit.

**dit-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci **à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 4

_Dans la maison d'Harry._

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine à regarder son assiette. Draco lui avait fait des œufs avec des toasts. Tout ce passerait bien si Draco arrêtait de l'éviter. Depuis l'incident du matin précédent, Draco l'évitait. Harry souffla. Peut-être son état le dégoutait ? Certaines personnes étaient assez dégoutées de voir un homme porter un enfant. Peut-être que Draco faisait parti de ces gens ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?, demanda Draco qui venait de faire son apparition. Je pourrai te faire autre chose.

- Est-ce que je te dégoute ?, demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir et Harry se traita d'imbécile.

En voyant l'air étonné de Draco, Harry continua.

- Depuis hier matin, tu m'évites, expliqua Harry tout en évitant de fixer Draco. Alors je me suis dit que tu faisais parti des gens qui désapprouvent l'insémination artificielle sur les hommes.

- Je ne t'évite pas Harry, répondit-t-il. J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à renforcer les protections que Weasley a lancé à l'entoure de ta maison. Je m'excuse si j'ai pu te donner l'impression que ton était pouvait me dégouter. Tu ne m'inspires nullement ce sentiment. Le seul sentiment que tu m'inspires, c'est le désir, se dit-il à lui-même.

Draco fondit quand il vit un sourire orner le visage d'Harry.

- Je suis soulagé, dit Harry en lui souriant toujours. Est-ce que tu vas encore passer la journée à vérifier les protections ?

- Oui, j'ai encore quelques endroits à vérifier, répondit Draco. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air déconfit d'Harry.

- Je suis en pleine forme, lança Harry d'une voix enjoué tout en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Je finis mon assiette et on y va.

Draco observa Harry. Il le trouva adorable. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

- On y va, lança Harry qui avait fini son assiette.

_Dans le chalet._

- Tu penses me faire la tête pendant tout notre séjour, lança Severus à Blaise, que parce que tu n'as pas pu dormir avec ton rouquin.  
- Je ne fais pas la tête, sauf que je n'apprécie pas de dormir dans ce lit, expliqua Blaise de mauvais foie. Et ce n'est pas mon rouquin.

Il allait quand même dire qu'il adorait dormir avec Ron. Il adorait le sentir se coller à lui pendant la nuit et se réveiller dans ses bras.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu as fait à Londubat pour qu'il demande à une heure du mat' s'il pouvait dormir avec mon Ron.

- Ton Ron ?, lança Severus d'un ton ironique.

- No comment, lança Blaise en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Severus s'assit sur son lit. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant il avait bien senti que ses baisers et ses caresses n'avaient pas laissés indifférent Neville alors pourquoi une telle réaction ? Avait-il été trop rapide ? Ou simplement Neville avait changé d'avis, il le trouvait trop vieux pour lui ? Ou était-il avec quelqu'un ?

Severus jura. Il devait savoir la fin de cette histoire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit Ron se pencher sur Neville. Et il sentit la jalousie monter en lui.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il froidement tout en se prenant une tasse à café.

- Bonjour, répondit Neville d'une petite voix. Severus était sûrement fâché contre lui.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Ron à son tour. Sentant Neville tremblait, Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville.

Severus en voyant ce geste anodin vit rouge et sortit de la pièce. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?, pensa Severus, il me faut une nuit de caresse avec Neville pour que je me comporte en amoureux possessif.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il avait un faible pour toi, dit Ron en souriant à Neville.

- Je ne le pense pas. Tu as vu la façon qu'il avait de me regarder ? Il doit avoir une piètre opinion de moi. Je l'allume pour le repousser.

Ron prit Neville dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, lança Blaise d'un ton glacial tout en fixant froidement Neville. Rassurez-moi, je ne vous ai pas dérangé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ironique.

- Non, tu ne nous as pas dérangés, répondit Neville en rougissant. Je vais voir si on a reçu des nouvelles.

Et Neville sortit.

Ron se dirigea vers le frigo mais lorsqu'il allait l'ouvrir la main de Blaise l'arrêta.

- Tu te tapes Londubat ? demanda Blaise en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Que je me tape ou non Neville ne regarde que moi, répondit Ron calmement. Et, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? C'est pour le rejoindre à Miami ? demanda Blaise d'une voix colérique.

Ron ne voulait crier que la seule raison de sa fuite en Amérique c'était lui. Lui qui hantait ses nuits, ses pensées mais il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il soupira.

- Je vais rejoindre Neville, lança-t-il tout en passant à côté de Blaise.

Blaise le vit partir de la pièce. Foie de Zabini , il connaitra la raison de la démission de Ron et si Londubat était cette raison, il ferra en sorte de lui voler Ron car Ron lui appartenait.

- Ron, cria Neville.

- Oui, répondit Ron qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Eric t'a envoyé un email.

« Salut Ron, comment vas-tu ? J'ai pu analyser ton cliché dans tous les angles. J'ai en évidence l'écriture de notre harceleur et aussi reçu l'analyse de l'échantillon de peinture utilisé dans l'appartement de ton ami. Il est unique, c'est une firme à Miami qui la produit. Il en importe en Angleterre. Horatio a trouvé les mots pour les convaincre de nous donner la liste des acheteurs. Je te l'ai envoyé par email. J'espère ça t'aidera. N'oublie pas qu'on est là, ok. A plus»

Ron observa la liste. Il n'y avait que trois firmes qui avaient acheté ce produit. Le problème c'est qu'il était coincé ici. Ron jura.

Blaise en voyant l'expression de Ron comprit ce qui le perturbait.

- Flint me doit un service, lança Blaise en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur. Pousse-toi, Londubat se dégagea et il prit sa place. Il est détective privé maintenant si quelqu'un est capable de trouver une personne c'est bien lui.

Ron pensa à Flint, il avait été Auror comme eux mais n'aimant pas recevoir des ordres avait quitté les Aurors. Il se rappelait de la façon très originale que Flint avait d'interroger les suspects. Combien de fois, il avait dut à l'arrêter pour cause d'abus de violence sur un suspect.

- Si je ne me trompe pas Dubois te doit un service ? demanda Blaise. Ron hocha la tête et il comprit.

- Tu es un génie Blaise, lança Ron en lui souriant sincèrement. Voila pourquoi tu es devenu capitaine.  
Blaise rougit à la suite de ce compliment.

Après quelques minutes dans le salon du chalet.

- C'est fait, lança Blaise en faisant son apparition dans le salon avec Ron. On les a convaincus de travailler ensemble. Ils m'ont épuisé.

- Où est Neville ? demanda Ron qui vit Severus seul sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus froidement. Sûrement dans votre chambre, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Qu'il recracha aussitôt.

Devant lui se trouvait Neville qui portait pour tout vêtement qu'une serviette autour de la taille. On pouvait voir des gouttes d'eau glisser sur son corps.

- Il n'a plus d'eau, expliqua Neville rouge de honte.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ?, cria Ron. On vient de faire les réparations. On avait dû attendre deux jours avant de ravoir de l'eau. Il se tourna vers Neville. Prend tes vêtements, je vais t'amener au bain public. Il ne reste plus que ça à faire. En même temps, je demanderai au réparateur de repasser.

- Ron, je ne vais pas te déranger, dit Neville d'une voix douce. Harry doit attendre ta visite avec impatience et il faut que tu le tiennes au courant de l'avancement de son affaire. J'irais seul.

Ron allait protester.

- Je vais emmener Neville à ce bain public vu que je n'ai pas pris mon bain et j'irai aussi prendre rendez-vous pour le réparateur, fit Severus d'une voix neutre.

Il allait enfin parler à Neville. Celui-ci l'avait évité toute la matinée. Ron accepta.

**DIT_MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ.¨¨**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci **pour vos revieuws ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir

**Merci **à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 5

Neville souffla. Il jeta un œil à Severus. Lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture, Severus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni un seul regard.

- Je suis désolé, dit Neville tout en abaissant sa tête. Je ne voulais pas...

- Qu'est ce que tu ne voulais pas ?, lança Severus froidement.

A peine avait-t-il fini sa phrase que Severus se traita d'imbécile lors qu'il vit Neville recroquevillé sur lui-même. Comme un chaton apeurait face à un prédateur.

- Je n'aurais pas du commencer à t'allumer avec mon histoire, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti par la suite ?, demanda Severus d'une voix plus calme. Severus avait passé toute la nuit à se repasser la soirée en mémoire et il en était venu à la conclusion que Neville avait eut peur de lui. La question était de savoir de quoi Neville avait-il peur ?

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Neville d'une voix douce. Cela faisait parti de son passé, il avait cru pouvoir passer outre, l'oublier mais lorsque Severus avait commencé à faire glisser son boxer. La peur avait réapparu. Cette peur qu'il essayait de dissimuler depuis Poudlard.

- Nous sommes arrivés, lança Severus tout en garant la voiture devant le bain public. Je te laisse te laver et je vais contacter un réparateur. Dès que je finis, je te rejoints.  
Neville hocha la tête et sorti de la voiture avec son sac.

Severus regarda Neville s'éloigner. Il soupira. Plus, il restait avec Neville, plus il avait envie de le connaitre. Tout en Neville l'intriguait et faisait monter en lui le désir que ce soit ca façon de boire lentement son café le matin ou ça façon de frotter les yeux lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il était adorable.

_Dans le jardin près de la maison d'Harry_

- Repose-toi, repose-toi, repose-toi… je n'entends que ça de Ron ou de Neville, à longueur de journées !

- A cause de ta grossesse ?

Draco s'émerveillait de sa propre habilité à ramener la conversation à ce sujet, à la moindre occasion.

Oui… à cause de ces fameuses contractions. Le médecin a constaté qu'il s'agissait d'un faix travail mais il a décrété qu'il fallait que je me repose et que j'évite toute contrariété. Sinon je pourrai… Draco vit l'expression triste d'Harry et il le vit se passer une de ses mains sur son ventre arrondit.

- Le bébé va bien, fit Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Il a de qui tenir le petit. Il n'avait pas tord si on mettait la puissance d'Harry et sa ruse à lui, cette enfant sera robuste.  
Harry se dégagea des bras de Draco en rougissant et sourit à Draco.

- Oh oui ! J'ai entendu les battements de son cœur, il y a une semaine à la clinique. C'était merveilleux.

Draco n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il aurait tant aimé les entendre lui-même !

- Et à quel stade en es-tu, pour l'instant ?, s'enquit-il, même s'il le savait avec précision.

- À vingt-huit semaines.

- Tu as passé une échographie ?, demanda Draco d'un ton voulu détaché. Je veux dire… aujourd'hui, les gens peuvent connaitre le sexe de leur futur enfant.

Dans les deux cas, Draco serait ravi. Néanmoins, il était curieux. Le cœur battant, il attendait de savoir si l'avenir lui réserver un fils ou une fille.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que quand j'ai passé l'échographie, il y a une semaine et le monstre a croisé les jambes… alors, je n'ai pas vu…l'essentiel.

- Oh…, dit Draco déçu.

Harry rigola devant l'air confit de Draco.

- J'ai fait la même tête que toi quand je n'ai pas pu voir.

Draco sourit tendrement à Harry. Si tu savais, se dit-il à lui-même.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, fit Harry en souriant. J'avais cru entendre qu'on t'avait rendu ta fortune et que tu étais dans les affaires.

Draco souleva un de ses sourcils.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais j'aimerai bien savoir comme tu as fini par être un garde du corps ? , demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

C'est simple, j'ai congelé mon sperme à la suite d'une opération grave et je l'ai entreposé dans une banque du sperme. A la suite d'une erreur à cette banque du sperme, ils t'ont donné mon sperme et me voila à me faire passer pour ton garde du corps, se dit-il à lui –même.  
Harry ne voyant pas Draco réagir. Il regretta d'avoir posé la question.

- Je pourrai savoir où Vous étiez ? Cria Ron tout en se dirigeant vers Harry. Le médecin avait dit pas d'effort et du repos. Et qu'est ce que je découvre une fois à la maison ? Plus de Malefoy et d'Harry. Je me suis inquiété !

- C'est ma faute, fit Draco tout en fixant Ron d'un regard déterminé en se plaçant entre Harry et Ron. J'ai jugé qu'il était apte à se promener.

- Calme-toi, lança Blaise qui fit son apparition. Draco ne risquera pas de mettre la vie d'Harry et de son bébé en danger. C'est son rôle de les protéger.

Draco et Ron foudroyèrent Blaise. Tout deux savaient que Blaise avait fait exprimer d'utiliser l'ambigüité des mots « son bébé » vu les circonstances.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Harry. Draco veille bien sur nous. Il ne nous mettra jamais en danger.  
Draco se retourna vers Harry et sourit. Ces paroles lui faisaient fait chaud au cœur.

- Harry, tu veux me faire visiter ta maison ?, demanda Blaise. On dirait un palace comparé au taudis où nous vivons.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête .Draco et Ron virent Harry mettre son bras sous celui de Blaise et se dirigeait vers la maison, tout en parlant de la maison d'Harry.

- Tu devais veiller sur eux et non les mettre en danger, dit Ron d'une voix froide lors qu'il était sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas l'entendre.

- C'est ce que je fais, répondit Draco du même ton. Harry voulait faire un petit tour et j'ai accepté.

Ron attrapa fermement le col de Draco et l'approcha de lui.

- Je veux être au courant des prochains tours que tu ferras avec Harry lors qu'il s'ennuiera.

- J'ai compris, répondit Draco en se dégageant.

Draco comprit Pourquoi Blaise respectait et aimait Ron. Il était loyal et assez fort pour protéger les siens quitte à donner sa vie pour eux.

- La seule raison qui m'empêche de te mettre mon poing sur la figure, c'est que ta colère était justifiée mais sache que je tiens à eux.

Ron hocha la tête en souriant et il se dirigea vers la maison mais avant de disparaitre. Les mots de Draco résonnèrent dans sa tête « je tiens à eux », Malefoy serait-il attaché à Harry ? Harry méritait d'être heureux et il avait l'intuition que Malefoy pouvait être la clé au bonheur d'Harry même si l'objectif de Malefoy était l'enfant.

_À Londres_

Marcus regarda sa montre, il était peut-être 11 heures 30 au Mexique mais ici, il était 5 heures et demi du matin. Il jeta son Gsm à travers sa chambre et se leva pour prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Sous la douche, il repensa à sa conversation avec Blaise. Il devait trouver les personnes qui ont achetés un certain type de boites de peintures. Il devrait demander à ces firmes de lui donner la liste de ses acheteurs et s'ils ne voulaient pas, il trouverait bien un moyen d'avoir ces listes et on vit un sourire orner le visage de notre ancien Serpentard. Grâce au Quidditch et à ses heures d'entrainement, il avait une musculature qui n'avait rien à envier au plus musclés de top model. Il avait une coupe militaire. Lorsqu'il se mit en face de son miroir, il vit la cicatrice qu'il avait eu lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard. Celle-ci lui traversait la joue droite qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon qui l'aidait beaucoup dans son métier, surtout quand il devait avoir des informations.

Marcus jura. Jamais, il aurait du demander un service à Blaise. Maintenant, il devait travailler avec Olivier. En prenant une serviette dans sa main, il se dirigea nu vers son bureau, il prit sa baguette et à la suite d'un sort, on vit un tiroir apparaitre. Dans ce tiroir se trouvait un seul dossier, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il vit la photo d'Olivier. Depuis son diplôme, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir des nouvelles d'Olivier. Il avait un besoin viscérale à savoir les faits et gestes d'Olivier. Savoir avec qui il sortait ? Où il travaillait ? Et c'était même à cause de se besoin qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir une agence de détective. Chaque année, il demandait à l'un de ses hommes de lui faire un rapport sur Olivier. Il prit la photo d'Olivier et il l'observa avec intention. Celui-ci avait toujours ses yeux bruns qui le troublaient déjà à Poudlard. Il se demandait s'ils brillaient des mêmes éclats lorsque il le mettrait en colère ? Est ce qu'il mordrait ses lèvres de la même façon qu'à l'époque de Poudlard lorsqu'il essayerait de se calmer ? Il ferma les yeux et le se revit à l'époque de Poudlard. Il jura lorsqu'il vit son entre jambe se réveiller. Et merde, jura-t-il à peine pensait-il à Olivier qu'il avait cette réaction. Comment allait-il pouvoir travailler avec lui ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'occupe de cette affaire sans Olivier.

Marcus se leva et se redirigea vers sa douche pour prendre une douche froide cette fois-ci.  
A près quelques heures, Marcus était près à se rendre chez la première firme qui se trouvait au nord de Londres. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses hommes de confiances de diriger l'agence pendant son absence mais qu'il voulait un rapport des activités ce soir lorsqu'il passera à l'agence.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea, il sentit la colère monter en lui, il y avait un homme qui lisait un journal adossé à sa voiture et celui-ci avait déposé son sac sur le capot de sa voiture. Marcus n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui et cet homme qui allait subir sa colère. Il s'approcha de cette imbécile qui était sûrement suicidaire car personne dans le quartier de Marcus n'osait s'approcher de sa voiture quitte à subir sa colère. Marcus arrachait le journal des mains cet imbécile et le jeta par terre et il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter quelques secondes. Devant lui, se trouvait Olivier. Celui-ci lui souriait bêtement. Il avait raison, Olivier n'avait pas changé toujours aussi bandant, pensa-t-il. Il reprit contenance assez vite. Il ne devait pas montrer son trouble à l'ancien rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Dubois ? demanda Marcus en prenant le sac sur son capot et le jeta devant les pieds d'Olivier.

- Bonjour Flint ?, répondit Olivier tout en ramassant son journal sur le sol et son sac. Et il s'installa à coté du conducteur.

- Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de monter dans ma voiture ?, fit Marcus d'une voix froide en fixant Olivier.

- Bonjour Dubois, fit Olivier en faisant un monologue. Comment vas-tu ? Bien mais j'ai assez mal dormi. J'ai eu un coup de file de Ron à 5 heures du matin. Il m'a demandé un petit service. Je devais retrouver les acheteurs d'une boite de peinture pour trouver un malade qui harcèle Harry. Et de plus, je devais travailler avec toi. Ron m'a gentiment fait un chantage affectifs et il m'a donné ton adresse et je t'attendais gentiment devant ta voiture, finit-il en sourire en fixant Marcus droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas me voir et moi de même, fit Olivier d'un ton sérieux, mais on doit travailler ensemble. Plus vite, on trouvera ce type plus vite chacun reprendra sa vie. Alors je te propose une trêve le temps de le trouver, ajouta t-il en montrant sa main à Marcus.

Marcus fixa cette main quelques secondes. Depuis quand Olivier était devenu le plus mature des deux ? Il souffla et il serra la main d'Olivier. Tout deux se fixèrent dans les yeux, tout en se tenant la main.

- On va commencer par la firme qui se trouve au nord de Londres, lança Marcus d'une voix rauque et voulue neutre.

Olivier regarda sa main. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? se demanda-t-il tout en fixant la main qui avait serré celle de Marcus, il y a quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait senti quelque chose mais quoi ?

Tout le long du trajet vers la Firme Anderson et fils, ni Marcus ni Olivier ne s'étaient adressé la parole. Olivier observa du coin de l'œil Marcus. Celui-ci avait pris de la musculature depuis Poudlard, il avait toujours les cheveux noirs mais il s'était plus court et sur son visage, on pouvait clairement apercevoir la cicatrice qu'il s'était faite lors de la dernière bataille. Celle-ci lui donnait un air de malfaiteur et à cette pensée, Olivier sourit. Il avait toujours imaginé que Marcus finirait mangemort et il devait s'avouer qu'il fut soulagé de le voir à ces cotés lors de la bataille.

- On est arrivé Dubois, fit Marcus tout en garant sa voiture. Tu restes dans la voiture, le temps que je récupère les informations, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

- Bien sûr et tu crois vraiment que je vais rester dans cette voiture, fit Olivier tout en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la porte de la voiture.

- Tu sais combien coute cette caisse ?, cria Marcus tout en s'approchant de sa voiture et vérifier les dégâts sur la portière.

- Ce n'est qu' une voiture, putain, fit Olivier tout en essayant de cacher son sourire. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde s'il y a une petite éraflure.

Marcus s'approcha d'Olivier et le regarda de haut en bas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la Firme.

J'espère que sa voiture n'a rien, pensa Olivier tout en se dirigeant vers la firme. Il y a une chose qui ne changeait pas depuis Poudlard : c'était le regard que Marcus venait de lancer. Dieu sait que chaque fois que Marcus le regardait comme ça, il sentait les poils de son bras se hérisser.

Marcus se rappela que le directeur de la Firme était un certain : Mac Anderson. Il rentrerait, il demanderait gentiment et s'il refusait, il utiliserait la force. Plus tôt, il aura ses informations, plus vite, il serait débarrassé d'Olivier. Il avait senti les yeux d'Olivier sur lui. Cela l'avait troublé. Si lors d'un simple trajet il réagissait comme ça, alors imaginer rester tout une journée avec lui, sentir sa présence sans le toucher, il ne pourrait pas, songea Marcus tout en s'installant au Bureau du directeur de la firme Anderson et fils.

- Mac sera là dans quelques minutes, fit la secrétaire tout en souriant à Olivier.

- Merci, dirent en cœur l'ancien rouge et l'ancien vert.

Ils virent la secrétaire sortir.

- Tu me laisses parler avec ce type, déclara Marcus d'une voix distante. Et tu te tais. S'il ne veut pas être coopératif, j'improviserai.

- Et en terme plus clairs, tu vas le taper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coopératif, dit Olivier tout en regardant le bureau avec attention. Il était décoré avec raffinement. Le bureau était sûrement fait de bois de chêne et sur la bibliothèque, on pouvait voir des photos d'enfants. Cette personne devait beaucoup aimer sa famille.

- Mmm, grogna Marcus. Tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir des informations, ajouta-t-il tout en regardant sa montre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce directeur ? , se dit-il.

Olivier allait lui répondre mais une femme âgé d'une cinquantaine année fit son apparition et se plaça devant Marcus. Celle-ci portait un tailleur gris qui lui donnait un air austère.

- Que puis-je pour vous mes messieurs ? demanda-t-elle tout en regardant à tour de rôle Marcus et Olivier.

- Je voudrai avoir la liste des acheteurs de ce produit, répondit Marcus tout en lui donnant une feuille.

Celle-ci le lit.

- Je ne crois pas, fit la dame tout en rendant la feuille à Marcus. Mes clients tiennent à leur vie privée. Je ne peux pas.

- Je voudrai parler avec Monsieur Mac Anderson ? demanda Marcus tout en fixant froidement la femme.

- Je m'appelle Marguaret Anderson mais on m'appelle Mac Anderson, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale tout en s'installant derrière son bureau. Et ma réponse est non.

Olivier se tourna vers Marcus et il vit son visage et il utilisa tout son sang froid pour ne pas rire. Marcus pouvait être quelqu'un de brutal mais jamais, il n'utiliserait la force contre une femme.

- Marcus, tu pourrais nous laisser ? demanda Olivier tout en sortant de son sac un dossier. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant d'une façon que Marcus reconnu. Lorsqu'Olivier avait ce sourire, il savait d'avance qu'il allait perdre son match comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Marcus se leva et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard;

Marcus regarda sa montre. Ça faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'Olivier était dans ce bureau. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et on vit la vielle dame sortir de son bureau. Elle portait sur son visage un air déterminé. On pouvait voir sur ses yeux les traces des larmes qui ont sûrement coulé.

- Je veux tout la liste des acheteurs du produit Reed Mary, cria-t-elle avec force. Puis elle se tourna vers olivier. Je veux que vous me teniez au courant de cette affaire, c'est ma seule condition, ajouta-t-elle tout en prenant de sa main droite un dossier que sa secrétaire lui tendait.

- Je vous le promets, fit Olivier d'une voix déterminé tout en récupérant le dossier.

- Au revoir mes messieurs, dit-elle avant de serrer à tour de rôle la main de Marcus et d'Olivier.

Marcus et Olivier s'installèrent dans la voiture.

- Je pourrai savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle change si facilement d'avis ?, demanda Marcus d'une voix impressionnée.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, fit-il en souriant.

- Aller accouche, dit Marcus en le souriant. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me raconter.

- Je lui expliquais pourquoi on lui demandait ça et je lui ai montrée les photos que Ron m'avait envoyé. Quand il vit les yeux de Marcus, Olivier leva les yeux en l'air. T'inquiète, j'ai fait passé Harry pour une fille. Je n'aillais pas révéler l'existence de notre communauté à une moldue.

Marcus allait lui répondre mais il entendit la portable d'Olivier sonnait.

- Oui, répondit Olivier.

- …

- non, mon cœur.

Marcus sentit son cœur se compresser. Olivier avait une personne dans sa vie et vu le ton qu'il avait employé, cette personne comptait pour lui.

Pourquoi aucun de ses rapports n'avaient mentionné l'existence d'une petite amie ?, se demanda-t-il. Sûrement que sa relation devait être récente. Cette année il n'avait pas encore envoyé un de ses hommes lui faire un rapport sur Olivier. Maintenant, il le regrettait.

- …

- Promis ce soir. Je t'aime.

Olivier raccrocha et se tourna vers lui tout en lui souriant. Celui-ci ouvrit la radio et regarda par la fenêtre.

Marcus souffla. courage mon vieux, il ne reste plus que deux sociétés, se dit-il tout en regardant la route et en écoutant la musique de la radio.

**Dit-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci** pour vos reviews ^^ ça me fait très plaisir

**Merci **à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger mon chapitre

Chapitre 6

Dans la maison d'Harry.

-Ici se trouve la future chambre du bébé, fit Harry tout en entrant dans la chambre du futur bébé.

Blaise regarda la chambre d'un air soupçonneux.

- Et c'est là que tu vas faire la chambre du bébé ?, s'exclama Blaise d'un air étonné.  
La chambre n'avait aucun meuble, le mur était tapissé par une tapisserie de couleur grise et sombre mais la chambre était spacieuse pour être transformé en une magnifique chambre de bébé.

- Je sais qu'elle ne ressemble à rien mais après quelques coups de peinture. expliqua Harry tout en lui montrant la place du future berceau. Elle ou lui pourra dormir tout en regardant les étoiles, finit-il tout en souriant et en caressant son ventre arrondi.

- Quand penses-tu commencer les travaux ? demanda Blaise en faisant le tour de la future chambre.

- Jamais !, firent en même temps Draco et Ron qui venaient de faire leur apparition.  
Harry souffla tout en regardant Blaise d'un air désespéré.

-Je ne suis pas handicapé !, cria Harry avec colère. Je suis capable de faire la chambre de mon bébé. Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et donna son dos à Ron et Draco.

- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, dit Ron d'une voix conciliante tout en se plaçant derrière Harry et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux Serpentards se figèrent et serrèrent leurs poings respectifs. Ils savaient que les deux rouges étaient liés mais à quel point ce lien était il poussé ? Étaient-ils amants ou non ?

- Si tu veux, je ferai la chambre du bébé, dit Ron d'une voix douce. J'irai chercher tout ce que tu veux pour le ou la petite.

- Pas besoin, fit Draco d'un ton glacial tout en foudroyant Ron et en se plaçant devant Harry.

- Comment ça pas besoin ?, fit Harry. Le bébé a besoin d'une chambre.

- Je voulais dire que Weasley n'a pas besoin de chercher en ville ce que tu as besoin vu qu'on allait le faire à deux, expliqua Draco tout en fixant les yeux bleus de colère de Ron. Et je m'occuperai de la chambre du bébé. Je suis sûr que Ron a déjà beau coup à faire.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Harry se jeta sut Draco et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- C'est vrai, on ira chercher les meubles et la peinture ensemble, s'écria de joie Harry tout en souriant à Draco.

- Un Malefoy n'a qu'une seule parole, fit fièrement Draco. Heureux d'être la cause du sourire de son rouge.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru, répliqua doucement Ron tout en fixant Draco avec colère.  
Devant la tension qui régnait dans la chambre, Blaise changea de sujet.

- Moi, j'ai un petit creux, lança Blaise à Harry.

- Moi, aussi, j'ai faim, répondis Harry en souriant tout en caressant son ventre. Viens je vais voir ce que nous avons au frigo. Et il prit la main de Blaise et le tira en dehors de la chambre.

- Dis-moi, tu ne devais pas prendre soin d'eux ? demanda Ron d'une voix froide. Car là, j'ai un doute.

Draco grogna. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition ? Il devait les protéger et là, il les mettait en danger. Dehors, il avait un malade et Draco lui livrait Harry et son bébé sur un plateau d'argent.

- On est d'accord que tu as fait une grande bourde, fit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tout en s'adossant sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre du bébé.

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter, lança froidement Draco tout en passant une des ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je voulais simplement le rendre heureux. Tu le couves trop. Il a besoin de s'occuper.

- Et ta solution pour l'occuper, fit Ron ironiquement. C'est l'emmener en ville où il y a une centaine de personnes et peut-être le malade qui harcèle Harry. C'est vrai c'est une très bonne idée.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Ron lui dit

- Je vais dire à Harry que c'est dangereux et qu'on préfère qu'il reste là.

Draco bloqua Ron.

- Non, je lui ai promit, déclara Draco tout en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux. On ira en ville et je le protégerai. Il sait que c'était risqué mais il ne voulait pas voir les yeux déçu d'Harry.  
Ron souffla et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux il savait pourquoi Draco était intervenu. Il voulait faire plaisir à Harry.

- Laisse-moi prévoir cette sortie ok, dit Ron d'un ton las. Dés que j'aurai organisé cette sortie, je te préviendrai et vous irez ensemble.

- Merci, dit Draco.

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que Malefoy me dirait « merci », dit Ron tout en souriant à Draco. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

Draco allait répliquer mais Ron avait déjà disparu.

- Dis Harry, je peux te poser une question ?, demanda Blaise tout en regardant Harry se préparer un sandwich.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu sais pourquoi Ron à quitter Londres ?

Harry s'arrêta de faire son sandwich. Oui, il le savait. Ron était venu le voir avant son départ et il lui avait dit la vérité qu'il était amoureux de Blaise. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester près de Blaise sans être avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir avec d'autres personnes en sachant que jamais, il ne pourrait être avec lui. Il avait essayé de faire changer d'avis Ron mais il n'en avait rien à faire, quand Ron avait une idée en tête, rien en ce monde ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Comme lorsqu'Hermione était partie en Russie pour rejoindre Victor Krum après cette guerre. Et ainsi le fameux trio avait disparu, Hermione en Russie, Ron à Miami et lui à Londres.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit Harry en souriant mais je lui ai promis de ne jamais rien dire. Je suis désolé.

Devant l'air déçu de Blaise. Harry fondit.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, murmura Harry tout en s'approchant du visage de Blaise. Si j'étais toi je continuerai à l'harceler pour savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je suis sûr que la réponse t'intéressera.

Blaise souleva un des ses sourcils. Bien sûr que savoir pourquoi Ron était parti l'intéressait. Draco a raison les rouge ne raisonnent pas comme nous, pensa-t-il tout en soufflant.

_Au centre ville._

Severus se félicita d'avoir appris à parler le mexicain. Il avait la chance d'avoir trouvé assez vite un réparateur celui-ci, lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait venir que dans un ou deux jours. Ce qui avait irrité fortement notre ancien maitre de potion mais il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il était à Londres à peine aurait-il dit son nom qu'il aura eu un rendez-vous le jour même.

Il se dirigea vers le bain public et là, il fut étonner de voir Neville à l'entrée de celui-ci. Il était entouré d'un groupe d'homme. D'abord, il avait cru qu'il était peut-être en danger mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche. Il vu que Neville n'était pas en danger que de plus, il riait avec ceux-ci.

Le rouge refusait de lui parler. Lorsqu'il l'approchait celui-ci se mettait à trembler de peur mais le fait que ces jeunes garçons l'entouraient ne le gênait pas. De plus, un autre n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser le bras. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de prendre un bain chaud. Son corps était en ébullition. Il lui fallait plutôt un bain froid pour le calmer. Il se sentait blessé comme jamais. Mais qu'est ce que ce rouge m'a fait ?, se dit-il tout en poussant les deux garçons et il se plaça devant Neville.

- Je crois qu'on peut rentrer, fit Severus d'un ton froid tout en agrippant le poignet de Neville. Celui-ci était trop choqué du comportement de son ancien professeur de potion pour faire ou dire quelque chose.

- Je crois que vous lui faites mal, fit un des hommes présents tout en se plaçant devant Severus.

Severus regarda d'un air froid cet homme tout en lui souriant. L'homme sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Jamais, il n'avait vu un regard si froid comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. L'homme recula et laissa Severus passer. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la voiture et jeta Neville dedans. Il claqua la porte de celui-ci et s'installa à son tour dans la voiture.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?, se dit-il tout en regardant Neville se recroquevillé dans son fauteuil comme une pauvre bête face à un prédateur. Il souffla et démarra la voiture.

Si Neville avait des doutes sur la colère de Severus, là, il n'avait plus de doutes. Celui-ci avait été odieux et brutal. S'il ne se sentait pas si coupable par rapport à la nuit dernière, qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il se plaça d'une façon à donner son dos à l'ancien professeur de potion, tout en massant son poignet d'où on pouvait voir les traces de doigts de l'ancien vert.

Voyant que Neville massait son poignet, la culpabilité de Severus s'amplifia.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement, fit Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
Il le savait. Il avait été jaloux des hommes qui avait entouré son rouge et qui le touchaient.  
Neville ne répondit pas et resta dans le mutisme. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Séverus préféra ne pas insister. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés. Neville sorti à toute vitesse de la voiture et se dirigea vers leur cabane.

Neville s'était sentit soulagé de pouvoir mettre une distance entre Severus et lui.

Neville s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il s'était allongé sur le lit et il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Neville sentit une main le secouer doucement. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il fut surprit de voir son ancien professeur dans sa chambre. Il sursauta et recula.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, fit Severus d'une voix douce tout en faisant un pas en arrière pour rassurer son rouge. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Il était vraiment mal barré avec son rouge. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de sursauter à sa présence. Il souffla.

- Quel heure est-il ?, demanda Neville tout en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il commençait à faire nuit.

- Il est 20h 30, répondit Severus. Blaise m'a prévenu que ce soir, lui et Weasley allait manger chez Harry.

Neville se figea. Il allait rester tout seul avec Severus. Et instinctivement, il recula et son dos s'adossa sur le bord de son lit. Lorsqu'il vit Neville encore reculer, il se sentit encore plus coupable. S'il n'avait pas été si brutal avec lui cet après midi, celui-ci n'aurait sûrement jamais eu cette réaction.

Severus s'approcha doucement de Neville comme si c'était un chaton apeuré qu'il venait d'adopter. À cette pensée, il sourit. C'est vrai qu'il aurait sûrement été très heureux d'avoir comme animal de compagnie Neville. C'est bon mon vieux, là tu dérailles, se dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

- Donne-moi ton poignet, demanda Severus d'une voix douce. Je t'ai fait une pommade. C'est vrai qu'elle ne sent pas très bon mais elle est efficace. Je peux t'assurer que demain, il ne restera plus aucune trace.

Neville regarda avec méfiance le pot de pommade. C'est vrai que l'odeur était désagréable. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ceux-ci rencontra ceux de Severus. Il fut étonné de voir autant de douceur dans ceux-ci. Pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui ?

Il vit Severus lui tendre la main. Et Neville lui tendit la main où se trouvaient les bleus faits cet après midi.

Severus prit la pommade et commença à l'étaler soigneusement. Tout en évitant de blesser d'avantage Neville. Lorsqu'il fut fini, il banda le poignet de son rouge.

Neville sentit son corps réagir aux doigts experts de son ancien professeur. Il se rappela des mains douces et virils de celui-ci sur son corps. De la façon qu'il avait de lui mordre légèrement le cou tout en pinçant doucement un de ses tétons. Neville jura et se recula d'un coup et plaça ses mains sur son entre jambe où on pouvait voir le début de son érection.

Au début, Severus se senti blesser lorsque Neville recula d'un coup sans raison mais lorsqu'il vu la cause de se reculement. Il sourit. Il est à croquer, pensa-t-il. Neville baissa la tête. Il avait les joues rouges de gêne et il se mordait les lèvres.

Severus s'approcha doucement et leva le menton de Neville pour que celui-ci le regarde.

- Je suis désolé, bégaya Neville tout en évitant de regarder les yeux troublants de Severus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, fit Severus. C'est une réaction normale mais j'espère être la cause de cette réaction, ajouta-t-il tout en dégageant les mains de Neville et posa la sienne à la place.

Neville sursauta mais il n'avait pas la force de l'enlever. Il gémit lorsque celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit tout en faisant des mouvements de bas en haut sur son érection.

- J'adore te voir rougir, murmura Severus aux creux de l'oreille de Neville d'une voix rauque et il embrassa passionnément son rouge. Mon dieu que les lèvres de son rouge lui avaient manqué !, pensa-t-il tout en faisant glisser la braguette du pantalon de son rouge.

Soudain Neville plaça sa main sur celle de Severus.

- Non, dit-t-il tout en essayant de se lever. Je ne veux pas, s'écria-t-il.

Severus se leva et pris Neville dans ces bras.

- Calme-moi-toi, murmura Severus d'une voix calmante. Tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de Neville.

- Je suis désolé, sanglota Neville tout en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Severus.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Severus. Non, c'est Non. Jamais, je ne te forcerais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, ajouta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Neville fut calmé. Severus recula et lui sourit.

- Tu n'auras pas une petite faim ?, demanda Severus. J'ai cuisiné un ragout. Si on allait manger.

Neville lui sourit et il hocha la tête.

- Va te rafraichir, ordonna Severus. Je vais réchauffer le ragout.

Lorsque celui-ci allait sortir Neville lui attrapa la main.

- Merci de ne rien me demander.

Severus lui sourit et sortit de la chambre.

Une chose que Neville ne savait pas c'était que Severus aurait vendue son âme pour savoir qu'elle était la cause de la réaction de Neville. Il avait bien une idée mais celle-ci le répugnait et il pria qu'il avait tord.

A Londres.

Marcus regarda sa montre. Il était plus de 20h passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Olivier, celui-ci boudait encore.

- Tu vas tirer la gueule encore longtemps ?, demanda Marcus tout en fixant la route. Mais je t'avais bien dit que le trajet de la firme Woody se trouvait de l'autre coté de la ville mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et t'a voulu venir.

- mmm, grogna Olivier.

Marcus ne savait pas ce qu'il était le plus énervant, un olivier qui parle tout le temps ou un qui ne parlait pas du tout.

- Je ne boude pas parce qu'il est tard, lança Olivier froidement tout en levant les bras au ciel.

- Alors je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu boudes ?

- Je savais que tu étais un malade mais à ce point. Je ne le savais pas, s'écria Olivier. Tu sais qu'il pourrait porter plainte. Tu pourras te retrouver en prison pour coups et blessure volontaires !

Flash black.

Ça faisait plus de 30 minutes que Marcus et lui attendaient dans le bureau de la Firme Woody. Ce bureau n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, il était rustre et surtout très sale. On pouvait voir des couches de poussière tant sur le bureau que sur les fenêtres et il régnait une senteur répugnant comme si on avait laissé une centaine de chat faire le besoin dans cette pièce.  
Soudain un homme chauve et gros fit son apparition. Il était vraiment digne de ce bureau. Si on pouvait appeler ça un bureau.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'homme chauve sans se présenter.

- Je voudrai avoir la liste de vos trois dernières ventes. Je veux le nom et leur adresse, ordonna Marcus tout en fixant l'homme chauve.

- On ne me donne pas d'ordre, dit l'homme chauve.

- Écoutez Monsieur, on a vraiment besoin de ces adresses, expliqua Olivier. Je vois assure que…

- Je ne t'ai pas causé, lança l'homme tout en continuant à fixer Marcus.

- Olivier, tu veux bien sortit ? demanda Marcus d'une voix glaciale.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Olivier. Il connaissait ce ton. Ce ton qui voulait dire que cet homme allait passer un très mauvais moment.

- Sors !, ordonna-t-il.

Olivier se leva contre son gré. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard à Marcus. Il souffla ce vert ne changera jamais.

- Ne soit pas trop dur, lui dit-il avant de sortir.

Olivier attendait de plus de 30 minutes devant la porte. Soudain il entendit des cris et il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se trouvait le pauvre homme chauve qui était allongé sur son bureau et il suppliait Marcus de le lâcher.

- Mais lâche le !, s'écria Olivier tout en essayant de libérer l'homme chauve. Après quelques secondes, il arriva à libérer cet homme.

- C'est bon. Je vais vous donner la liste, dit l'homme chauve tout en cherchant dans son tiroir des fiches et il les tendit à Olivier.

- Vous voyez quand on veut, on peut, dit Marcus tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, dit Olivier doucement avant de sortir.

Fin du flash black.

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à ce point à moi, lança Marcus en souriant. Tout en sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Olivier tout en rougissant. J'ai promis d'éviter que tu finisses en prison mais c'est mal barré vu ce qui s'est passé.

Marcus allait répondre mais le portable d'Olivier sonna de nouveau. C'était la cinquième fois que celui-ci répondait à sa copine. Plus collante qu'elle, il ne connaissait pas, se dit-il tout en essayant de se calmer.

- Oui mon cœur, répondit Olivier. Je sais que j'ai promis mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. Je te promets que dés que je rentre. Je me ferai pardonner.

Des images de deux corps entrain de s'enlacer, s'imposa à Marcus. Il fallait vraiment que cette affaire finisse.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Olivier avant de raccrocher.

- Elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi, lança froidement Marcus tout en regardant la route. On dirait Pansy Parkinson qui collait Malefoy comme une sangsue.

- Non, elle ne sait pas vivre sans moi, répliqua Olivier froidement. Et je te conseille de ne plus comparer ma Morgane avec cette Pansy Parkinson.

Donc elle s'appelle Morgane, se dit-t-il avec colère.

Olivier se retourna vers la fenêtre et donna son dos à Marcus. C'est bon, pensa Marcus quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Olivier. Il allait encore bouder pendant le peu de temps qu'il allait passer dans cette voiture.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Milles merci** pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur

**Merci** à Pikliaz pour avoir corriger ce chapitre^^

Chapitre 7

Severus regardait du coin de l'œil Neville préparer la table pendant que lui faisait réchauffer le ragout.

Je ne peux quand même pas lui demander de but en blanc, ce qu'il avait subi pour avoir une telle réaction, songea Severus tout en mélangeant le ragout.

- Ça sent très bon, fit Neville tout en humant l'odeur alléchante venant du fameux ragout.  
Il a l'air d'avoir moins peur de moi, se dit Severus tout en se reculant pour laisser l'ancien rouge humer le ragout. Il avait vraiment le plus appétissant derrière qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, pensa-t-il. Reprend-toi, mon vieux. Il se comportait comme un jeune adolescent bourré d'hormone.

- Laisse-moi passer, lança Severus d'une voix légèrement rauque et amusée tout en poussant doucement Neville. Va t'installer.

Neville jeta un regard amusé à Severus tout en regardant le ragout avec envie. Dieu savait que Severus aimerait que Neville le regarde avec la même envie.

Il déposa le ragout sur la table et mit celui-ci dans chaque assiette. Dès que Neville mit une bouchée dans sa bouche. Il gémit de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux. A peine avait-il entendu le gémissement de Neville que Severus sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Mais calme-toi, putain, se dit-il tout en fixant avec envie les lèvres douces de Neville.

- C'est trop bon, s'exclama Neville d'une voix enjouée. Je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon.

- Tu ne cuisines pas ?, demanda Severus tout en prenant une bouchée de son ragout.

- Tu te rappelles comment j'étais doué en potion, répondit Neville tout en grimassent. Dis-toi que j'ai le même don pour la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas d'ami ou petit ami qui pourrait cuisiner pour toi ?, demanda Severus tout en essayant de garder une certaine maitrise de sa voix. Il voulait savoir si son ancien rouge avait quelqu'un dans sa vie même s'il n'y avait aucun doute que celui-ci était célibataire. Les rouges sont trop honnête pour tromper ou pour mentir aux gens.

- Non, je n'ai personne pour me cuisiner des plats, dit Neville en rougissant. Des fois, Ron vient me cuisiner quelques plats. Il est aussi doué que toi, dit-il en souriant d'une voix douce.  
Severus grogna. On dirait que Ron était assez proche de Neville. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre ces deux là. Il avait mit cela sur le compte de leur amitié ancienne mais maintenant il commençait à en douter en entendant Neville parler de Ron.

- Sinon je ne mange que du surgelé ou je commande mes plats chez des traiteurs qui se trouvent près de mon domicile.

- Je pourrais te donner quelques cours si tu veux, fit Severus voyant une occasion pour passer plus de temps avec son rouge. Attend j'ai dit mon rouge ? C'est bon mon vieux, tu as perdu la tête, pensa-t-il tout en se giflant mentalement.

- Je crois que c'est peine perdue, déclara Neville. Tu n'as rien pu faire pour les potions.

- Avoue quand même que tu n'y mettais pas du tien, fit Severus tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'y mettais pas du mien ?, s'exclama Neville furieusement. Avec un professeur qui n'arrêtait pas de nous rabaisser et nous enlever des points à bout de champs, tout en favorisant ses élèves, c'est sûr que j'aurai appris beaucoup de choses !

Tout deux se regardèrent avec fureur. Neville éclata de rire suivit de près par l'ancien professeur.

- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très impartial, avoua Severus tout en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- J'avoue que je m'appliquais pas vraiment pour ton cour, avoua à son tour Neville d'une voix gênée.

Neville se leva et ramassa les assiettes et couverts de la table

- Peut-être je ne suis pas doué en cuisine mais je sais parfaitement faire la vaisselle, expliqua Neville en lui souriant.

- Je peu…

- Non, tu as cuisiné. C'est à moi de faire la vaisselle.

Severus le suit quand même tant que Neville lavait et lui essuyait. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Severus ferma ses yeux et profita de celui-ci. Mais soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une chose qui se cassait et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Il pu constater que sur le sol se trouvait les morceaux de ce qui avait été un verre. Et lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder Neville celui-ci était tout rouge. Il avait l'impression de se trouver avec Neville lorsque celui-ci était son élève. Severus prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de sa main droite, le verre fut réparé.

- J'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu le pensais pour faire la vaisselle, fit Severus d'une voix solennelle et amusée.

Neville allait répliquer mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire et le regard amusé de Severus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire et il fut suivit de Severus.

Neville plongea une de ses mains sous le robinet et jeta de l'eau sur l'ancien professeur. Celui-ci répliqua toute suite et une bataille d'eau commença entre notre ancien rouge et notre ancien professeur.

Après quelques minutes Severus bloqua Neville contre la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci se trouvait dos à table, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et un merveilleux sourire ornait le visage de celui-ci. Severus le trouva magnifique. Mon dieu, il ne savait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était aussi bien amusé. Severus bloqua les mains de Neville d'une de ses mains et pris la cruche d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table et la renversa sur notre pauvre Neville qui fut officiellement trempé. Mais par ce geste, il n'avait pas pensé que le haut blanc de Neville deviendrait transparent où il pu voir les charmants tétons qu'il avait eu la chance de toucher et de lécher.

Severus se colla à Neville tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Neville en voyant le rapprochement de l'ancien professeur, perdit son sourire. Les lèvres de celui-ci frôlèrent les siens.

- Je peux ?, demanda Severus d'une voix rauque. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son rouge. Il ne voulait pas qu'il file comme les deux dernières fois.

La voix de Neville se bloqua et il ne pu qu'hocher la tête.

Severus se sourit et embrassa doucement Neville mais ce sage baisé se transforma en une tornade. Severus fit assoir Neville sur la table et se plaça entre les jambes de celui-ci, tout ça sans séparer sa bouche de celle de Neville. Leurs langues se mélangeaient. Un feu les consommait comme les deux dernières fois où ils avaient eu de tels échanges. Severus s'obligea à mettre ses mains à plat sur la table et ne pas toucher Neville. Il avait compris que dès qu'il viendrait à être trop entreprenant Neville s'enfuirait.

Neville glissa ses mains sous le débardeur bleu foncé de Severus et faisait glisser ses mains tout le long du dos musclé de notre ancien professeur qui gémit et atterrit sur les fesses fermes de celui-ci. Neville ne se reconnaissait pas, normalement il ne se comportait pas ainsi. Jamais il n'avait été aussi entreprenant. Il glissa ses mains sous le short noir et le boxer de Severus et agrippa ses fesses et approcha Severus de lui tout en encerclant ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci. Leurs érections respectives ne faisaient que se frôler ce qui les faisaient gémir. Severus ne pouvant plus se tenir, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Neville et amorça des mouvements plus brusques qui faisait crier de plaisir Neville qui agrippa les épaules de Severus. À la suite de quelques mouvements plus précis Severus et Neville crièrent une dernière fois avant de se libérer. Severus posa son front sur celui de Neville tout en reprenant son souffle. Il pu voir que Neville avait toujours les yeux fermés et des larmes coulaient de ceux-ci. Severus jura. Il aurait du se contrôler. Voilà qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Severus d'une voix rauque et hésitante tout en restant entre les jambes de Neville.

Neville leva sa tête et lui sourit avant de placer ses mains sur la nuque de Severus et l'embrassa doucement. Neville quitta ses lèvres.

- Je vais bien, rassura Neville tout en le souriant.

- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?, demanda Severus tout en essuyant d'un de ses doigts une goute de larme qui glissait sur la joue de Neville.

- Je suis heureux, répondit tout simplement Neville en lui souriant. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait vivre une telle expérience. Chaque fois qu'un homme l'approchait trop, il se braquait et s'enfuyait mais cette fois-ci il était allé plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été et tout ça sans trembler ou avoir peur. Il était simplement heureux.

Severus voulait approfondir les dires de Neville mais il ne voulait pas le bousculer. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Ron et Blaise restèrent sans voix devant la position non ambigüe de Severus et de Neville.

Neville s'écarta à tout vitesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par Ron.

- Dis-moi Severus... C'est bien de l'eau qu'il a entre tes jambes ? demanda Blaise tout en lui souriant.

Celui-ci grogna tout en fixant l'endroit où Neville s'était enfuit. C'est lui qui aurait du courir derrière Neville et non Weasley.

Séverus jeta un regard froid à Blaise avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche et se changer.

Blaise vit Severus se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus Severus son sourire se fana. Il était content du rapprochement de Londubat et de Severus mais il aurait bien voulu être à leur place. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Ron, il avait l'impression que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour mettre une distance entre eux. Où était leur ancienne complicité ? Avant il fallait d'un regard pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Pourquoi Ron avait brisé tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble ?

-T u n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?, lança Ron à travers la porte de la salle de bain où Neville s'était enfermé. Je suis sûr que ce qu'il y avait entre tes jambes et celles de Severus n'était pas de l'eau, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Neville rouge de gêne et tête baissée fit son apparition.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Neville tout en se dirigeant vers le lit et en s'asseyant.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda Ron en se plaçant devant Neville et se mit au niveau de celui-ci.

Neville leva ses épaules et les baissa.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?, demanda Ron d'une voix douce.

- Non !, cria Neville tout en levant sa tête.

- Où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si j'ai beaucoup aimé, dit Neville en rougissant. Mais…

- Mais…?, répéta Ron en l'insistant à parler.

- Si cela se passe comme la dernière fois, répondit Neville tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Ron tout en asseyant à coté de Neville. C'est la première fois que je te vois si heureux et ça se voit que tu es bien avec lui. Je suis sûr que notre horrible professeur est quelqu'un d'honnête. Et s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi, ajouta Ron en lui souriant.  
Neville regarda Ron, son ange gardien. Il était toujours là pour l'aider. Il méritait d'être heureux. Puis il pensa à l'aveu que Ron lui avait lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Il lui avait enfin dit pourquoi il était parti et comment il aimait à en crever Blaise. Il avait bien vu les regards tendres que Blaise lançait à Ron et vis versa. Égoïstement il était venu se réfugier chez Ron l'autre nuit sans penser qu'il volait la chance de Ron de se déclarer à Blaise.

- Je vais retourner dormir avec Severus, lança Neville tout en se levant et en reprenant ses affaires.

- Tu n'es…

Neville leva une de ses mains pour l'arrêter.

- Lance-toi Ron, déclara Neville. Dit-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui. Dit-lui que tu l'aimes.  
Ron baissa la tête et dit non de la tête.

- Je ne crois pas, murmura Ron. Je peux vivre avec sa colère mais pas avec son dégout. Blaise ne fait confiance a personne à part Malfoy. J'ai pris plus de trois ans pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Je ne peux pas le trahir en lui disant que je l'aime. Il va croire que je l'ai trompé, manipulé pour l'avoir. Je ne veux pas.

Neville se plaça et pris entre ses mains le visage de Ron.

- J'ai un bon ami qui m'a dit qu'il faut prendre des risques dans la vie. Quitte à se prendre des tartes en pleine gueule.

Ron lui sourit.

- Va rejoindre ton tendre professeur

Neville lui tira la langue et sortit.

Devrais-je prendre le risque ?, se demanda Ron tout en se déshabillant.

Neville toqua sur la porte de la chambre de Severus.

- Oui, fit la voix de Blaise.

Neville entra avec ses affaires dans les bras.

- Je suppose que tu veux redormir ici, constata Blaise tout en jetant un regard sur les affaires que Neville tenait.

Neville rougit et il vit Blaise passer devant lui. Un sourire ornait le visage de celui-ci. En voyant le sourire de Blaise. Neville fut sûr que les sentiments de Ron étaient partagés.

Séverus ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et il vit Neville sur le lit entrain de lire un livre. À cette vue, il sourit. Il avait vraiment cru que Neville allait passer la nuit avec Ron et non avec lui. Il avait senti un malaise à cette pensée. Mon vieux, tu te calmes, se dit Severus tout en se dirigeant sur le lit. Tu ne sautes pas sur lui sinon il va s'enfuir. Severus admirait le visage paisible de Neville. Il faisait une petite moue avec ses lèvres. Il était à croquer.

Lorsque Neville sentit un poids sur le lit, leva la tête de son livre et il rougit en voyant la tenue de Severus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il portait un simple boxer noir pour tout pyjama. Severus en voyant le regard de Neville fixer son boxer jura et se leva.

- Je vais mettre autre chose, lança Severus tout en sortant un short ainsi qu'un haut et les mettant. Il avait déduit que Neville avait peut-être peur de lui habillé comme ça.

Neville fut étonné du comportement de Severus mais lorsqu'il comprit le geste de l'ancien professeur. Il sourit, Severus avait mal interprété son regard.

Neville se dirigea lentement vers Severus. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut que Severus avait mit et l'enleva en lui souriant. Sans un mot, il défit le nœud du short de son ancien professeur et le fit glisser.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes avec ton boxer, dit Neville tout en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux. Mais…

- Mais…?, répéta Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Je veux qu'on dorme, c'est tout, balbutia Neville tout en regardant ailleurs que dans les yeux noirs de notre ancien professeur.

Severus comprit et sourit.

- Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire, déclara Séverus d'une voix douce tout en prenant le menton de Neville et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Qu'il voit qu'il était sincère.

Neville lui sourit.

Severus prit la main de Neville et se dirigea vers le lit. Ils s'installèrent. Neville dos à Severus, collé sur le torse musclé de celui-ci et ils s'endormirent.

Lorsque Blaise entra dans la chambre. Ron dormait déjà. A travers la fenêtre, la lune éclairait la chambre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha Ron leva d'un coup sa baguette.

- C'est moi, fit Blaise tout en fixant le visage de Ron éclairé par la lune.

Ron baissa sa baguette et se recoucha tout en ignorant Blaise. Blaise se déshabilla tout en essayant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il était à bout. Il voulait son Ron et non cet être indifférent que ne le regardait qu'avec indifférence. Il s'allongea sur le lit et donna son dos à Ron.

À près quelques minutes, Ron se plaçait derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Blaise tourna la tête, il vit que Ron dormait et il souffla. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Les seules fois que Ron le touchait ainsi c'était quand il dormait. C'est mieux que rien, se dit Blaise tout en s'endormant.

Mais ce que Blaise ne savait pas c'est que Ron ne dormait pas. Il avait trouvé une façon d'être avec son vert sans risquer d'être rejeté. Si Blaise l'avait poussé, il pouvait dire qu'il dormait et ne se rendait pas compte. Il s'endormit à son tour.

A Londres.

- Voilà on est arrivé, fit Marcus tout en garant sa voiture devant l'appartement d'Olivier. Tu boudes encore..., ajouta-t-il tout en fixant Olivier.

- Non, je ne boude pas, déclara Olivier tout en essayant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Ce truc est coincé.

Marcus sourit et détacha la sienne et se pencha sur Olivier.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Olivier rougit lorsqu'il avait vu Marcus se pencher sur lui. Il avait cru que Marcus voulait l'embrasser. Mais à quoi je pense ?, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Voilà, fit Marcus tout en levant la tête et fit face à Olivier. Il faut être plus doux.  
Olivier hocha la tête.

Marcus savait qu'il devait se remettre devant son volant mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'Olivier et de ses charmantes lèvres. D'une pulsion qualifiée de stupide. Il embrassa Olivier. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses qu'Olivier le repoussait, le frappait, l'insultait, brefs à tout saufs que celui-ci réponde à son baiser. Marcus plaça une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Olivier et le dira à lui. Il s'installa sur son siège tout en plaçant Olivier en califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lorsque Marcus glissa sa main sous le pull d'Olivier, celui-ci le repoussa. Il regarda avec stupeur dans quelle position ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mon dieu, se dit-il mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?. Olivier se remit sur son siège et sortit à toute vitesse de cette voiture. Marcus sortit à son tout et attrapa le poignet d'Olivier.

- Lâche-moi, cria Olivier tout en essayant de se dégager.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?, demanda Marcus d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est ce qui me prend, à moi ?, répondit-t-il mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête de tordu pour m'embrasser ?

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, siffla Marcus.

- Ne recommence pas, dit Olivier. Sin…

Marcus l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci Olivier le repoussa et il vit qu'Olivier regardait si quelqu'un les avait vu ou pas.

- Tu as peur qu'on te voit embrasser un homme, déclara Marcus. Ça te dégoute à se point d'embrasser un homme ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, lança Olivier d'une voix perdue.

- Explique-moi.

- Je ne peux pas être gay, souffla Olivier tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- A cause de cette Morgane, fit Marcus froidement tout en lâchant le poignet d'Olivier.

- En outre, dit Olivier tout en fixant Marcus droit dans les yeux. Oublie ce qui vient de se passer. Il n' y a pas que Morgane. Je ne peux pas céder à cette folie. Je perdrai tout ce que j'ai, ajouta Olivier avant dans se rendre à son appartement.

Marcus monta avec colère dans sa voiture et roula à toute vitesse. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner où il allait faire un malheur. Dire qu'il croyait les rouges courageux et qui n'avait pas peur des oui dire.

- Mon cul !, cria-t-il dans sa voiture.

Ce con avait peur de perdre cette Morgane, sa petite vie tranquille. Marcus toucha sa joue, il y avait des gouts. Il pleurait. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews** ^^

**Merci** à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 8

Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure sur la pendule de sa chambre et il jura. Il était plus de 10 heures du matin. Il se leva à toute vitesse et prit sa douche. Normalement, il se levait exprès vers 8 heures pour préparer le petit déjeuner d'Harry mais cette fois-ci la fatigue l'avait rattrapé. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit sur sa situation. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry mais l'enfant qu'il portait, était le sien. Il était dans l'impasse. Et merde, se dit-il, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Harry préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt vert qui lui collait à la peau et par conséquence on voyait clairement son état. Il se demandait une fois encore si l'enfant était une fille ou un garçon.

Il aurait voulu traverser l'espace qui les séparait et, poser ses mains contre le ventre arrondi d'Harry. Il voulait sentir son bébé bouger. Il rêvait d'appuyer son oreille contre l'abdomen gonflé d'Harry, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre signe lui prouvant que son enfant gigotait, grandissait, qu'il était vivant.

Draco sourit lorsqu'il vit les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Voila une chose qui ne changerait pas chez lui. Il paraissait fragile et vulnérable. À la pensée qu'un maniaque menaçait de lui faire du mal, il avait envie de briser quelque chose.

- Ça sent bon, fit Draco tout en se dirigeant vers les toasts qui se trouvaient sur la table devant Harry.

- j'ai fait des toasts et des œufs, dit Harry en lui souriant et en lui servant une tasse de café. J'espère que tu as très faim. J'en ai fait pour une armée entière.

- J'ai une faim de loup, répondit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco regarda Harry manger ses toasts.

Si seulement il avait pu se démasquer, lui expliquer qui il était en réalité…

- Je suis content de savoir que je pourrai sortir acheter les matériaux pour peindre la chambre de mon bébé, lança Harry tout en lui souriant. Tu sais, c'est dur d'être confiné à la maison toute la journée, et …

- Et...?, répéta Draco voulant savoir ce qui avait troublé Harry.

- Je pourrai penser à autre chose qu'à cette histoire, expliqua Harry d'une voix triste. Il avait replié ses bras sur son ventre, en un geste protecteur, et admira son courage.

La plupart des gens auraient craqué, dans une situation analogue à la sienne, pensa Draco. Or, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il était aussi solide que les montagnes qui les entouraient, aussi calme que le ciel du Mexique.

- Weasley et les autres s'occupent du problème, dit Draco. Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une de tes connaissances ? Un ex-petit ami, par exemple ? Ou le père de l'enfant ?  
Contrairement à Harry, Draco connaissait l'identité du père de l'enfant qu'il portait. Et si le prétexte était faible, il constituait une ouverture pour discuter du sujet qui le préoccupait.

- Je n'ai pas d'ex-petit ami !

- Tu es bien célibataire, non ?

- Je suis célibataire et je n'ai eu aucune relation depuis des années.

- Dans ce cas, je peux te demander qui est le père de ton enfant ?

- Ron ne t'as pas expliqué ? demanda Harry en rougissant.

- Non, répondit Draco tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

- J'ai pratiqué une insémination, expliqua Harry tout en rougissant et en posant ses mains sur le ventre. J'ai utilisé le sperme congelé d'un donneur inconnu pour me faire inséminer.

Draco adopta un air totalement détaché, espérant qu'il était crédible. Il remercia pour une fois l'éducation de son père : ne rien montrer et rester de glace.

- Je voix, dit Draco.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Harry. Tu es bien le seul !Tout le monde m'a pris pour un cinglé…

- Pas moi, je comprends que tu voulais avoir un enfant à chérir. Un être qui sera le centre de ton monde. C'est ton droit le plus strict que de vouloir une famille de quelques manières que ce soit.

Harry s'était nettement radoucit et lui sourit.

- Dis Harry, Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé l'ancienne méthode fit Draco d'une voix voulue neutre tout en se réservant un verre de café. Tu sais des rendez-vous et tous les trucs qui suivent.

- J'ai essayé de rencontrer des hommes. Principalement pour faire plaisir à Molly, la mère de Ron et qu'elle me laisse tranquille. L'expérience était très originale. L'une de mes conquêtes voulait absolument me montrer ses cicatrices. Un de ces types qui espérait vous apitoyer… un autre m'a indiqué le prix des plats au menu, avant même qu'on nous ait servi les entrées. Quant au troisième… je suis convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un dangereux maniaque.

Draco s'esclaffa. Il appréciait infiniment Harry, il avait assez de classe pour ne pas se plaindre que tous ces types avaient également essayé de coucher avec lui.

- Je peux savoir quels étaient tes critères pour choisir le donneur ? demanda Draco.

Il vit Harry rougir et lui tournait le dos pour faire la vaisselle.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, insista Draco tout en se mettant à coté d'Harry pour nettoyer son assiette et sa tasse. Je te promets que ça restera entre nous.

Harry souffla.

- Tu me promets que tu ne me charrieras pas et tu ne le diras pas à Ron ? demanda Harry rouge comme une tomate.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise à Weasley ? demanda Draco étonné de la demande d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry se retourner pour sortir de la cuisine. Draco l'attrapa le bras.

- Je te promets que je ne te taquinerai pas et je ne dirai rien à Weasley, promit Draco tout en lâchant le bras d'Harry.

- Promis.

- Promis, foie de Malefoy.

Harry et Malefoy se dirigèrent vers le salon de la maison et s'assirent sur le canapé de celui-ci.

- Je voulais que mon enfant ait toute la chance de son coté, expliqua Harry en évitant de regarder l'ancien vert. La fiche de mon donneur disait qu'il avait fait l'école de commerce et qu'il était vice-directeur d'une grande boite d'import-export.

Draco s'était retenu de le reprendre pour lui dire que c'était directeur de la boite import-export M comme M de Malefoy.

- Il était dit qu'il était un meneur, qu'il aimait le sport et…

Draco vit les joues d'Harry se rosirent d'un coup.

- Et...?, insista Draco.

- Et il est blond aux yeux gris, fit Harry tout en évitant de regarder Draco. J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes yeux gris, ajouta-t-il.

Le cœur de Draco battait à toute vitesse. S'il avait bien compris Harry avait choisit son donneur par rapport à lui-même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire et c'est pour à qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Weasley. Mon dieu, il donnera tout ce qu'il a pour voir la tête de Weasley s'il savait qu'Harry avait expressément choisit son sperme.

Harry en voyant Draco sourire sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. L'ancien vert était magnifique. C'est vrai qu'il avait pensé à Draco lorsqu'il avait vu la fiche de celui-ci. Charismatique, meneur. Il était bien le prince de Serpentard. Et surtout le donneur avait les yeux gris. Harry avait l'espoir que les yeux gris du donneur seraient de la même couleur de ceux de Draco.

- Tu aimes ma couleur de mes yeux, susurra Draco dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Et, il avait adoré le sentir frémir.

- Tu vois, lança Harry tout en se lavant d'un pond. Tu commences à me charrier. Tu avais promis.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, répliqua Draco tout en attrapant par la taille Harry et le tira conte lui et Harry se retrouva sur les genoux de Draco.

- Je m'excuse, fit Draco tout en serrant Harry qui essayait de s'échapper.

Soudain, ils entendirent la sonnette de la maison retentir.

Draco leva Harry et pris sa baguette.

- Est-ce que tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oui, fit Harry. J'ai oublié de te dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une échographie.

Draco ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'il vit deux femmes de la clinique Naissance avec des appareils dans leur main. Lorsqu'il pu vérifier leur identité et fouiller dans leurs sacs, il les laissa entrée et il vit Harry et ces femmes monter dans la chambre d'Harry.

Draco attendit quelques minutes et monta à son tour, il resta silencieusement sur le palier de la de la chambre d'Harry où la porte était resté entre ouverte. Il s'adossa sur le mur de couloir, de là, il pourrait entendre ce que le docteur avait à dire sur la santé de son enfant.

- Tout m'a l'air parfait !, lança une des femmes d'un ton enjoué. Nous allons écouter le cœur du bébé, d'accord ?

Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer et, tendant l'oreille, se penchant vers l'ouverture. Un grésillement, semblable à celui d'une radio mal réglée, emplit le silence de la grande pièce. Puis il se transforma en un faible bruit de cheval au galop et Draco sut, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce qu'il entendait.

Son propre cœur sembla changer de rythme, en réponse à celui du bébé. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et, pour la première fois, il écouta les battements de cœur de son enfant.  
Petit bébé, songea-t-il. Ton papa est là et il t'aime… très, très fort.

Il s'approcha de l'ouverture et il vit l'une des femmes ayant baissé le pantalon d'Harry et relevé son t-shirt. Le ventre gonflé de celui-ci était totalement exposé, et il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Son enfant se trouvait là, juste au-dessous de la peau lumineuse et tendue d'Harry. Un petit être vivant… son fils ou sa fille.

Fasciné, il continua d'admirer la silhouette ronde d'Harry. Le visage de celui-ci semblait éclairé par un sourire béat, et son menton était baissé vers le bas de son corps et Draco sourit. Il resta là, le dos contre le mur, tandis que les précieux battements de cœur l'emplissaient d'une joie qu'il n'avait encore éprouvé, hypnotisé.

À partir de ce moment, la détermination de Draco s'était vivement accrue. L'enfant était le sien, et, tant qu'il n'aurait pas tenu son enfant dans ses bras, il n'aurait aucun repos.

Neville ouvrit doucement les yeux et il fut étonné de voir que Séverus l'observait.

- Bonjour, fit Neville d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour, répondit Séverus avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tu as bien dormit ?

- Oui comme un bébé, répondit Neville tout en se blottissant contre Séverus.

Séverus dégagea une des mèches que se trouvait sur le visage de Neville et l'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser doux se transforma en un baiser plus passionné. De la gorge de Neville sortait des petits gémissements qui faisaient frémir Séverus. Celui-ci se plaça sur Neville entre les jambes de celui-ci. L'ancien rouge baladait ses mains sur le dos de l'ancien professeur et de ses ongles, il lui faisait de légère trace et commença à se frotter contre l'érection imposante de Séverus.

- Tu es magnifique, fit Séverus tout en déposant des baisers sur le cou de Neville et celui-ci rougit à la suite de ce compliment. Neville ne se trouvait nullement beau ou attirant mais quand il était dans les bras de Séverus, il se sentait plus sauvage, plus sensuel et il adorait cela.

Séverus glissa doucement vers le bas du ventre de Neville tout en déposant des baisers tout le long. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de boxer de son ancien rouge, il sourit lorsqu'il vit celui fermé les yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ou crier. Mais lorsqu'il descendit le boxer de celui-ci, Neville ouvrit les yeux et arrêta Séverus.

- Non, cria Neville tout en poussant brutalement Séverus. Neville se leva du lit. Je suis désolé, Je…, expliqua Neville d'une voix tremblante.

N'arrivant pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il le tourmentait. Il couru vers la salle de bain et s'enferma. Il s'adossa contre la porte.

Séverus jura. Putain, mais quel con je suis !, se dit –il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me comporte comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Et j'ai fait fuir Neville.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et cogna sur la porte.

- Je suis désolé, dit Séverus. Ouvre la porte Neville. Il faut qu'on parle. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
Séverus attendit 20 minutes mais voyant aucun signe du Neville. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux le laisser réfléchir et se calmer de son coté et après, il aura une vraie discutions avec celui-ci. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait savoir le nom de la pourriture qui avait fait mal à son Neville, se dit-il tout en serrant les poings et dès qu'il aurait le nom de ce type foie de Serpentard, il allait regretter. Séverus s'habilla sans prendre une douche et sortit de la chambre.

Neville souffla lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il avait aimé dormir avec Séverus. Le sentir près de lui, sentir ses mains sur ses hanches. Son souffle sur son cou. Et le baiser de ce matin avait éveillé en lui un désir inconnu qui avait commencé à le consumé. Il s'était mis à se frotter contre celui-ci. Lorsqu'il avait commencé déposer ses baisers sur son corps tout allait bien mais lorsqu'il l'avait sentit descendre son boxer des flashs de son passé s'étaient imposés à lui et il avait repoussé Séverus. Il voulait avoir une relation avec Séverus, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui mais il n'arrivait pas à surpasser sa peur. Et dire qu'on m'a mis chez les gryffondors, se dit-il, tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Il doutait qu'il soit un vrai rouge.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**milles merci pour vos reviews^^**

**merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Chapitre 9

La lumière du soleil traversait la fenêtre de la chambre de Blaise et de Ron. Blaise avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il était si bien dans les bras de Ron. Celui-ci avait glissé son bras droit sous sa tête et l'autre était placé sur ces hanches. Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de se coller contre le torse musclé de Ron et de profiter de ce moment.

Soudain Blaise se raidit, la main de Ron s'était mise au niveau de son bas ventre. Pense à quelque chose d'autre, se dit Blaise tout en se mordant les lèvres. Qu'il le veuille ou non, la main de Ron frottait sur le début de son érection et faisait frissonner tout le corps de notre ancien vert.

Blaise voulait se dégager mais son mouvement avait été bloqué par Ron. Celui-ci avait instinctivement sentit sa source de chaleur disparaitre, il l'avait poussé contre lui. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il avait retiré sa main.

Blaise sentit ses joues en feu lorsque Ron l'avait collé contre lui. Il avait sentit l'érection matinale de Ron contre ses fesses. Je me demande de quelle taille est le sexe de Ron ?, se demanda-t-il. Vu ce qu'il pouvait sentir, Ron avait surement été gâté par mère nature. Par curiosité, voulant savoir la taille exacte du sexe de Ron, Blaise commença à bouger son bassin et ainsi il frotter ses fesses contres la verge semi-réveillé de Ron.

Ron était réveillé depuis plus de 10 minutes. En fait, il s'était réveillé dès qu'il avait sentit que sa source de chaleur avait disparue pendant une fraction de seconde. Il avait su que Blaise avait dormit dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il le savait car il s'était sentit en parfaite harmonie avec lui. Il se sentait si paisible.

Soudain toute réflexion disparu lorsqu'il sentit Blaise se frotter contre lui. Il du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ?, se demanda-t-il tout en essayant de se contrôler. Le problème, c'est que Blaise continuait à se frotter contre lui et le pire c'est qui avait accélérer ces mouvements.

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il l'arrêta.

- A quoi tu joues ?demanda Ron d'une voix rauque.

Ne voyant pas Blaise répondre. Il le plaqua contre le matelas de leur lit.

- A quoi tu joues ?, répéta-t-il toujours d'une voix rauque tout en fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

Et merde, pensa Blaise tout en se mordant les lèvres. Qu'est ce que Ron allait penser de lui ?

- Je voulais savoir…, répondit Blaise tout en tournant sa tête pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

- Tu voulais savoir quoi ? Insista Ron en allant l'impression que le vert se foutait de sa gueule.

- Latailledetonsexe, murmura-t-il tout en fixant le mur de la chambre.

- Tu peux répéter en articulant ?, dit Ron d'une voix autoritaire.

- Je voulais savoir la taille de ton sexe, cria Blaise rouge de gêne tout en fixant Ron.  
Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il avait raison, Blaise se foutait de sa gueule. Ron grogna et voulu se lever mais à peine avait-il essayé de se lever que Blaise le plaqua à son tour sur le lit et se plaça en califourchon sur Ron.

Lorsque Ron plaça ses mains sur le torse de Blaise pour le pousser, celui-ci les plaqua sur le lit et bougea son bassin lentement.

- A quoi tu joues ?, fit Ron tout en essayant de garder sa voix neutre.

- Je ne joue pas, dit Blaise avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son roux. Les lèvres qui le hantaient toute les nuits depuis tellement longtemps.

Ron s'était raidit mais très vite, il répondit au baiser de Blaise. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme-ci rien n'existait à par eux dans cette chambre.  
Lorsque Blaise sentit Ron répondre avec passion à son baiser. Il lâcha les mains de Ron et ses mains parcoururent les corps musclé de son roux. Blaise glissa lentement sa main sur le torse jusqu'au bord du boxer noir de Ron. Il glissa sa main et prit doucement la verge déjà imposante de l'ancien rouge.

De son coté Ron avait glissé ses mains sur les fesses de Blaise et avait commencé à les caresser avec passion.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et une fine ligne de salive les attachait l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'un comme l'autre voulaient trouver une réponse à ce qui leur arrivait.

Ron retourna la situation et se plaça sur Blaise.

- Tu sais ce que tu es entrain de faire ?, murmura Ron contre les lèvres de Blaise.

Blaise ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion d'avoir une fois Ron pour lui. De plus, tout son corps et tout sont être désiraient Ron. Alors il hocha la tête.

Ron sourit et pris possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il commença à parcourir le cou de Blaise de baiser tout en caressant de sa main droit le téton de Blaise. Il descendit lentement sur le torse et puis il lécha le nombril du vert. Celui-ci ne faisait que gémir. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier à Ron de le prendre là sur le champ.

- Je veux t'entendre, dit Ron tout en faisant glisser le boxer blanc de Blaise et lorsque celui-ci fut au sol. Ron parsema de baiser l'intérieur des cuisses de Blaise jusqu'à arriver sur la verge tendu de celui-ci. Ron effleura de ses doigts le bout de son érection, celui-ci avait agrippé les cheveux de Ron.

- Vas y, s'exclama Blaise tout en gémissant.

- Dit-moi ce que tu veux, fit Ron tout en le faisant un sourire coquin tout en continuant sa caresse.

- Suce-moi, gémit Blaise tout en agrippant cette fois les draps du lit.

Sur ce, Ron la prit en bouge et commença à le lécher. Combien des fois, il avait rêvé de cet instant ? Combien de rêve l'avait gardé éveillé toute la nuit ou il s'était donné des plaisirs solitaires en pensant à Blaise ?

Sentant que Blaise allait venir, il se plaça au niveau de la bouche de Blaise et l'embrassa avec passion. Ron prit sa baguette qui était sous son coussin.

- Accio shampoing et préservatif, fit Ron et le shampoing se trouva dans la main gauche de Ron. Devant l'air étonné de Blaise.

- Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, expliqua Ron d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser. Il re-glissa au niveau de l'entre jambes de Blaise tout en semant des baisers le long de son passage.  
Il mit sur ses doigts du shampoing. Une fois fait, tout en masturbant Blaise et il introduit un de ses doigts en lui. Celui-ci gémit face à cette intrusion.

- C'est ta première fois avec un homme ? demanda Ron face à la grimace que Blaise avait fait.

- Oui, gémit Blaise de douleur.

- Si tu veux, on peut arrêter ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et inquiète.

- Non…, répondit Blaise d'une voix déterminé. …Continue…

Ron hocha la tête et continua son traitement. Il allait être le premier de Blaise, pensa-t-il avec joie car il savait qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier et ainsi quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, Blaise ne pourra l'oublier.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Blaise se détendit et il introduit un deuxième doigt qui le fit gémir de douleur. Blaise n'avait pu empêcher sa gorge et il avait sortit un petit cri qui fit stopper tout mouvement de Ron.

- Continue…Ron, lança-t-il tout en agrippant les draps du lit.

Ron se remonta vers le visage de Blaise et l'embrassa doucement.

- Si tu veux…

- Non, fit Blaise tout en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour perdre cette chance.

- Bien, fit Ron avant de lécher les fines goutes qui avait coulés de yeux de Blaise.

Lorsqu'il put introduire un troisième doigt, il entendit Blaise gémir mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Il avait trouvé la prostate de son vert.

Soudain Ron retira ses doigts et Blaise grogna. Il se leva et enduit son sexe de shampoing et mit le préservative.

Il se plaça un coussin sous le bassin de Blaise pour le surélever. Ron installa les jambes de Blaise sur ses épaules et il entra lentement en lui. Il s'immobilisa pour laisser le temps à Blaise de s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit l'ancien Serpentard bouger de lui-même, il commença de légers coups de reins.

- Plus vite, cria Blaise tout en agrippant les draps de lit. Je ne suis pas en sucre.  
Ron sourit et accéléra ses coups de reins. Ce qui fit crier Blaise de plaisir et de tordre de plaisir sous lui.

Lorsque Ron sentit que Blaise allait avoir un orgasme. Il prit de sa main droite la verge de Blaise et il masturba celui-ci au même rythme que ses coups de riens. Blaise cria une dernière fois le nom de Ron avant de s'écrouler. Ron le suivit de près après quelques coups de riens et il s'écroula sur Blaise.

Tout deux restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?, demanda Blaise d'une voix encore rauque et incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron tout en se dégageant de Blaise et se mettre à coté de celui-ci.  
Blaise sentait son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi Ron ne lui parlait jamais ?, se demanda-t-il. Avant, il lui aurait dit ce qui lui passait par la tête sans tenir compte des conséquences.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? lança Blaise avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il savait que sujet était tabou entre eux.

Ron se tourna vers Blaise et effleura la joue de Blaise.

-C'est par ce que j…

Ron s'arrêta. Il avait fait l'amour avec Blaise mais il n'était pas près à avoir la réponse de Blaise face à son aveu. Lui dire qu'il est partit car il l'aimait à en crever et qu'il ne pouvait rester avec lui sans avoir le cœur brisé. Il n'avait pas la force d'entendre Blaise lui dire que c'était un coup comme ça. Il voulait faire une nouvelle expérience.

- Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?, reprit Ron. On a mieux à faire avec le dingue qui harcelle Harry.

- Mais je veux savoir, fit Blaise en se poussant la main de Ron. Tu es parti sans laisser une putain d'adresse. Lorsqu'Harry ne savait pas où tu étais. Je me suis rabaissé à demander à Granger qui se trouvait en Russie, pour rappel, pour lui demander où tu étais. Je me suis humilié moi un Serpentard pour savoir où toi tu étais. J'ai le droit de savoir pour quoi tu es parti.

Et Ron vit Blaise se lever du lit.

Il voulait savoir et il allait le dire.

Ron se leva et plaqua Blaise sur la porte d'entrée de leur chambre qui se trouvait près de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu veux savoir ?, s'écria Ron tout en fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

À Londres

Lorsqu'Olivier descendit de son appartement, il vit Marcus adossé dos à sa voiture mais ce qui le choqua le plus ce n'était pas de voir Marcus qui lissait un journal devant son appartement mais de voir l'état de la voiture de celui-ci. Elle était en un sale état. Il y avait des griffures sur tout le coté gauche et le devant de la voiture était démoli.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Olivier tout en s'approchant de Marcus.

- Rien, répondit Marcus tout en pliant son journal et le mettant sous son bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as sur le visage ? demanda Olivier de plus en plus intrigué.

- Rien, répondit Marcus d'une voix froide.

- Arrête de me dire rien Putain ! J'ai des yeux, tu sais ?

- Non, t'es sur ?, répondit Marcus d'une voix sarcastique tout en se mettant derrière le volant de sa voiture. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

- Arrête de te foudre de moi et dit moi ce qui s'est passé, fit olivier tout en s'installant dans la voiture.

- J'ai eu un petit accident de voiture, dit Marcus en démarrant la voiture. Il connaissait Olivier s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il allait poser la même question tout le long de la route.

- Un petit accident ?, s'exclama olivier. Moi, j'aurai dit que c'était un grand accident vu l'état de ta voiture et de ton visage, ajouta-t-il en effleurant la joue de Marcus, il avait deux pansement sur le visage un sur le front et un autre sur sa joue.

Marcus se tourna vers Olivier et leurs regards se croisèrent. Olivier rougit face au regard brûlant de Marcus et retira d'un coup sa main.

- On y va, lança Olivier d'une voix gênée.

Marcus soupira et pris la route. Il avait bien sentit un truc. Pourquoi Olivier avait tellement peur du changement ? Marcus était sûr qu'il saurait le rendre heureux.

Marcus prit la route vers la dernière firme que Blaise lui avait donnée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après 4 heures de routes. Ils s'arrivèrent dans une ville près de la cote. Celle-ci était connue pour son essor économique et son progrès.

Ils attendirent dans le bureau du PDG de la boite et ils virent deux hommes entrer dans le bureau. Olivier devait bien se l'avouer. Ils étaient assez beaux et même charmants. Le plus grand des deux avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs comme ceux de Marcus mais Marcus était bien plus beau. À cette pensée, Olivier rougit. Mais à quoi je pense ? Olivier se tourna vers le deuxième homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

- Bonjour, fit le garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs. Je m'appelle Bryan Dorian. Je suis le PDG de la firme Dorian et fils. Et cette personne, est mon assistant Nicolas Delco, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main d'olivier et puis de Marcus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Bryan en s'installant devant son bureau.

- On voudrait avoir le nom des personnes qui ont acheté Reed Mary, répondit Olivier d'une voix posée.

- L'adresse et le nom des acheteurs sont anonymes, répondit Bryan. Je suis désolé. Nos clients aiment savoir que nous sommes discrets par rapport à leurs achats. On ne peut pas donner aux premiers inconnus le nom de nos clients.

- Je comprends, expliqua Olivier mais c'est important…

Marcus n'écoutait plus ce que disait Olivier. Il observait intensivement l'assistant de Bryan Dorian. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait attiré le regard de Marcus. Soudain lorsqu'il le vit passer une de ses mains sur son ventre Marcus comprit.

Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui-ci et le voir rougir et jeter un regard inquiet à son patron. Marcus sourit et il avait sa confirmation.

- Dans votre état, vous devriez vous assoir, lança Marcus tout en fixant Nicolas.

- Non, je vous assure ça va, répondit Nicolas d'une voix inquiète.

- Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seule à le penser, fit Bryan d'une voix forte. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est un médecin qui faut à votre ami mais plutôt une médicomage spécialisée pour les grossesses mâles, fit Marcus en fixant Bryan droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes des sorciers, murmura Nicolas d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit Marcus en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment ça un spécialiste en grossesse mâles ?, fit Bryan en se levant et faisant face à Nicolas.

Olivier allait parler mais Marcus l'arrêta et il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tais toi et écoute, murmura Marcus en souriant. Et Olivier hocha la tête.

- Je t'ai posé une question Nicolas, dit Bryan en plaquant Nicolas sur la fenêtre derrière lui. C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné ta lettre de démission hier ?, ajouta-t-il avec fureur.

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise putain Bry, expliqua Nicolas. Salut Bry dit tu te rappelles quand on s'est saoulé la gueule et on a couché ensemble. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'il fallait oublier mais tu vois comme je suis un sorcier comme tu le sais. Tu vas rire, il y a 30% de chance pour qu'un sorcier tombait enceinte et c'est tombé sur nous.

- On se connait depuis qu'on a 5 ans, répliqua Bryan. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Mais putain qu'allais-tu dire à tes parents, s'écria Nicolas. Voici le mec avait qui j'ai couché un soir et comme il est sorcier. Il est enceint. Déjà tes parents disent que c'est de ma faute si tu n'as personne dans ta vie. Il manquerait plus que ça, ajouta-t-il en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Je n'étais pas saoul, répliqua Bryan tout en lâchant Nicolas et en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Comment tu n'étais pas saoul ?, demanda Nicolas.

- Mes parents ont raison. Je suis seul à cause de toi, expliqua Bryan. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Chaque fois que tu retournais dans ta putain d'école de sorcier. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose me manquait. Puis on est allé dans la même université et tu es devenu mon partenaire lorsque j'ai repris la boite de mon père. Je te voulais à mes cotés. Cette nuit lorsqu'on fêtait le contrat qu'on avait conclu avec les japonais. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai profité de toi. Le lendemain, j'étais dégouté de moi et je t'ai dit de tout oublier. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Nicolas donna un coup de poing à Bryan.

- T'es un vrai con, dit Nicolas en lui souriant.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua Bryan le cœur battant.

- Oui c'est comme ça que je t'aime, répondit Nicolas en rougissant et l'embrassa.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Alors tu attends mon enfant ? demanda Bryan en fixant Nicolas.

- Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec ta famille ? Ou les employées ?

Bryan était aussi perdu que Nicolas.

- Pour ça, il y a la section spécialisée entre les deux mondes, répondit Olivier. Ils s'occupent des cas comme le votre. Olivier prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une carte et olivier le tendit à Nicolas.

- Merci, dit Nicolas en souriant à Olivier.

- De rien, répondit Olivier. Sinon si on revenait à notre affaire et cette fois, Olivier dit la vérité de leur visite. Ensuite Bryan accepta de leur donner la liste et ils partirent.

Ils prirent la route.

- On a les listes complètes, lança Olivier en mettant les feuilles en ordre. Quand même quelle histoire, je suis quand même content pour eux. J'espère que ça ira.

- Ils ont l'air solide et je suis sûr qu'eux n'ont pas peur, lança Marcus d'une voix froide et colérique. Ils étaient contents pour eux alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ensemble ?, dit-il en serrant le volant de sa voiture.

Olivier savait que cette phrase lui était plutôt destinée. C'est vrai qu'il avait peur mais Marcus ne comprendra jamais.

Tout le long du trajet, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Olivier  
Olivier le salua et il sortit de la voiture.

Marcus jura. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait olivier et il sortit de la voiture. Il attrapa Olivier et l'embrassa. Olivier le poussa.

-Je t'ai dit…

Olivier n'avait pu finir sa phrase car devant lui, Marcus s'était écroulé après l'avoir embrassé

**Dit-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**milles merci pour vos reviews^^**

**merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

**Bonne année^^**

Chapitre 10

Marcus ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa le lieu où il se trouvait.  
Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital vu les appareils qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Mais comment j'ai attéris ici ?, se dit il tout en arrachant la perfusion qui se trouvait sur son bras gauche. Lorsqu'il fut levé, Marcus eut le choc de constater qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon rose avec des petits cœurs blanc.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, s'écria Marcus de rage tout en fixant ce caleçon.

- Je trouve qu'il te va bien, lança Olivier qui venait de faire son apparition. Je savais que tu cachais une part très féminine en toi.

- C'est toi ?, hurla Marcus rouge de gêne.

- Je trouvais que c'était un bon moyen pour que tu ne t'éclipses pas encore de l'hôpital comme hier soir, expliqua Olivier tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu devais rester en observation mais tu n'as pas écouté le médecin.

- Je me sentais bien, répliqua Marcus tout en avançant vers Olivier. Je vais te le prouver, ajouta-t-il avec rage.

Olivier ayant vu la manœuvre venir, courut dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il avait Marcus aux trousses. Une chose qu'il avait apprise avec tous ses années de confrontations avec le vert. C'est qu'il valait mieux fuir lorsque Marcus avait ce regard qui voulait dire ''tu vas passer un très mauvais moment''.

Soudain Olivier se cacha derrière le bureau d'accueil de son étage.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas t'étriper maintenant ?, siffla Marcus froidement tout en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

- De un, si tu me tues, tu seras le premier suspect, expliqua Olivier en souriant, de deux, c'était pour ton bien. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu allais encore t'enfuir avant qu'un des médecins vienne te voir et de trois, c'est moi qui sait où sont tes affaires, y'compris ta chère baguette chuchota-t-il.

Marcus grogna et il fit un mouvement pour attraper Olivier mais une douleur le frappa aux cotes et il se plia en quatre les mains sur ses cotes.

Olivier s'approcha et passa ses bras sous Marcus pour l'aider à se lever.

- Tu vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée, lança Olivier d'un ton inquiété.

- mmmmmm...

Tout le long du retour à la chambre, des personnes pouffèrent de rire en voyant le caleçon de Marcus.

- Je vais te tuer quand je me sentirais mieux, siffla Marcus rouge de gêne et de colère.  
Olivier installa Marcus sur le lit et appela le médecin.

- Salut Olly, fit Angelina l'ami d'enfance d'Olivier.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi mon médecin, lança Marcus désespérément tout en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

A cette remarque Olivier donna une petite tape sur la tête de Marcus.

- Sois contente qu'elle soit là, dit Olivier d'une voix colérique. Sans elle, qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé ? Tu t'es écroulé après que tu m'aies…

- Qu'il ait quoi ? demanda Angelina d'une voix douce ne cachant pas curiosité.

- Rien, répondit Olivier tout en rougissant. Puis il se tourna vers Marcus. Angelina est ma voisine. Lorsqu'elle a entendu les sirènes de l'ambulance devant notre porte. Elle est venue et elle s'est occupée de toi.

- Je veux sortir, fit Marcus tout en fixant Angelina droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aurais bien dit oui mais tu as eu une fièvre qui vient de l'absence de prise régulière de tes potions. Tu ne l'avais pas senti lors de ton accident de voiture, tu t'es cassé deux côtes. Il fallait que tu restes allongé mais comme tu es parti avant que le médecin te le dise, tu as eu cette fièvre.

- C'est bon file-moi des potions, siffla Marcus. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus.  
- Je dois te donner une potion pour ta fièvre qui va sûrement durer quelques jours. Mais pour la réparation de tes côtes, je dois te prescrire une pommade qu'il faudra mettre tous les soirs avant de dormir et ce, pour une semaine. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrai te mettre la pommade, sinon je te garde ici.

- C'est bon, j'ai quelqu'un, lança Marcus tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Il n'était doué pour se faire des amis.

Angelina partit chercher les potions et la pommade avant de faire un clin d'œil à Olivier.  
Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

- Dis moi Olivier, c'est toi qui m'as mis ce caleçon ?, dit Marcus avec un petit sourire.  
Olivier rougit et détourna le regard.

Sur le moment, il avait trouvé cela très drôle mais quand il avait commencé à déshabiller Marcus. Il avait senti ses doigts trembler et sa gorge se sécher. Marcus était vraiment magnifique. Il n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins qu'on voyait dans les magazines. Ses bras étaient musclés et il avait de magnifiques pectoraux qu'on avait envie de caresser. Et il avait pu constater que les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les attribues de Marcus étaient vrais. Mère nature l'avait bien gâté de ce point vue.

- Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ? demanda Marcus tout en levant un de ses sourcils, pour rougir comme ça.

- A rien, mentit Olivier tout en sortant sa baguette et en faisant apparaitre les vêtements de Marcus. Et il les tendit à Marcus mais voyant les grimaces de Marcus pour prendre tee shirst, Olivier le prit des mains de l'ancien vert.

- Je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

Olivier l'aida mettre son t-shirt et puis son pull.

- Je refuse de rester avec cette chose, lança Marcus froidement tout en montrant le caleçon du doigt.

Olivier leva les yeux en l'air. Il prit le boxer noir de Marcus et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il glissa le caleçon de Marcus.

- Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois que tu me voyais nu, dit Marcus d'une voix neutre mais tout son corps était en ébullition. Combien de rêves avait-il fait où Olivier était ainsi entre ses jambes en train de lui faire une fellation. Putain calme-me toi, se dit-il. Il manquerait plus que j'ai une érection. Pense à autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les doigts doux d'Olivier frôler sa peau.

- C'est bon, il ne manque plus que ton pantalon, lança Olivier d'une voix rauque tout en s'agenouillant pour faire glisser le pantalon de Marcus sous ses pieds et puis sur ses jambes.

- Je suis désolé, dit Angelina tout en leur tournant le dos. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
Olivier se leva d'un coup et rougit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bégaya Olivier. Je l'aid…

- C'est bon, coupa Marcus d'une voix voudrai avoir mes potions et ma pommade.  
Angelina se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à Olivier. Elle donna les potions et la pommade à Marcus et avant, de sortir, elle chuchota quelques mots à Olivier, ce qu'il le fit rougir encore plus.

Il est vraiment trop mignon, pensa Marcus tout en fixant l'échange entre les anciens rouges.  
Lorsqu'il vit la main d'Angelina s'attarder sur le bras d'Olivier, il sentit la jalousie le ronger.  
Déjà à Poudlard, des rumeurs circulaient sur une supposée idylle entre ces deux là.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Marcus.

- Tu as roulé avec ma voiture, hurla Marcus tout en inspectant sa voiture.

- C'est bon, répliqua Olivier. Ce n'est pas comme-ci je pouvais faire pire que toi.

- Rrrrrrr...

Marcus se figea lorsqu'il vit Olivier s'installer derrière le volant.

- Tu penses faire quoi là ? demanda Marcus d'une voix colérique.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais conduire, expliqua Olivier d'une voix enfantine. Je ne savais pas que tes yeux étaient touchés. On devrait peut être retourné à l'hôpital pour leur dire ton problème de vue.

- Rrrrrrr, fit Marcus tout en montant dans la voiture.

- J'ai envoyé la liste qu'on avait à Ron ce matin, expliqua Olivier tout en fixant la route. Ils vont nous tenir au courant de leur avancement.

- Mmmmm...

- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas tirer la gueule car je conduis ta petite voiture.

- Je ne tire pas la gueule pour ça mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence.

- Olivier ce n'est pas le chemin de ma maison.

- Je sais.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Chez moi.

- Arrête de ne répondre qu'avec deux mots !, s'écria Marcus.

- Ah tu voix que c'est chiant que quelqu'un le fasse. Alors arrête de le faire avec moi, répondit Olivier en souriant.

Marcus se calma et souffla.

- Je peux savoir où tu m'amènes Olivier ?

- Bien sur, répondit Olivier en souriant. Je t'amène chez moi car je sais que tu n'as personne chez toi pour t'aider. Alors tu vas rester chez moi le temps que tu te rétablisses.  
- Je ne veux pas !, hurla Marcus.

- C'est ça où tu retournes à l'hôpital, menaça Olivier d'une voix autoritaire.

- Et tu crois que ta Morgane va être contente ? dit sarcastiquement Marcus tout en fixant Olivier.

- T'inquiète, je leur ai déjà parlé, répondit Olivier en lui souriant.

- Qui ça ''leur'' ?

- On est arrivé, exclama Olivier tout en garant la voiture.

Ron avait plaqué Blaise sur la porte de leur chambre. Il tenait les mains de celui-ci sur sa tête.  
Ils se fixèrent avec rage et colère.

Puis toute la colère de Ron disparu. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas comme ça.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Blaise et celui-ci frémit.

- Je te promets sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur terre que je te dirai pourquoi je suis partit lorsqu'on aura attrapé le malade qui harcelle Harry, chuchota Ron avant de lécher et mordre l'oreille de Blaise. Blaise n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir.

- Je veux savoir maintenant, gémit Blaise.

- Que ce soit maintenant ou après quelle est la différence ? demanda Ron tout en parcement de baisers le cou de Blaise.

Ron posa son front sur celui de l'ancien vert et le fixa avec une telle intensité que Blaise se sentait se noyer face à ce bleu qui n'exprimait que du désir.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse, fit Blaise avant de tendre ses lèvres à Ron pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Ron lâcha les mains de Blaise et mit ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancien vert. Il le colla à lui Il voulait que Blaise sente l'envie que celui-ci lui inspirait. Au fur et à mesure, Blaise frottait son érection contre celle de Ron.

- Prend-moi, gémit Blaise tout en plaçant ses mains autour de la nuque de Ron.

- Je n'ai plus de préservatif, répondit Ron tout en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur le corps frémissant de Blaise et son autre main était placée sur la porte pour garder l'équilibre.

- Je m'en fou, grogna Blaise d'une voix rauque. Je sais que je suis clean et toi ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai fait un don de sang avant de venir ici, répondit Ron tout en continuant.

- PREND-MOI !, cria Blaise.

Ron sourit et il souleva Blaise contre la porte.

- Je vais te prendre et tu ne pourras plus d'asseoir avant un certain temps, dit Ron tout en embrassant le cou de Blaise. Celui-ci avait jeté sa tête en arrière et avez fermé les yeux.

- Que des promesses, gémit-il.  
- C'est bien plus qu'une promesse, fit Ron avant de pénétrer Blaise d'un cou de rein qui le fit crier de plaisir.

- Tu vois, et ce n'est que le début.

Dans la cuisine du chalet.

Severus grogna tout en versant du café dans sa tasse. Neville l'avait joint mais il n'avait pas dit un mot. Severus voulait que Neville lui explique de son plein gré sans qu'il lui tire les vers du nez mais rien. Il avait fait comme si l'épisode du matin ne s'était jamais déroulé.  
Ils avaient préparé en silence la table pour le petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'ils finirent, Neville s'était porté volontaire pour réveiller Weasley et Blaise mais cela faisait plus de 5 minutes déjà qu'il était partit. On ne pouvait pas dire que le chalet était très grand.

Agacé, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron et de Blaise. Il fut intrigué lorsqu'il vit Neville la main figée sur la porte et un teint rouge orner entièrement son visage.

- Est-ce qu'ils se disputent ? demanda Severus tout en poussant la main de Neville pour ouvrir la porte pour arrêter les bagarreur mais Neville l'arrêta.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils se disputent, bégaya Neville rouge de gêne tout en fixant ses pieds.  
Soudain ils entendirent les voix de Blaise et de Ron à travers la porte.

- Putain c'est trop bon !

- Tu aimes ?

- Putain oui ! Plus vite Ron ! Elle est tellement grosse !

Neville rougit encore plus à cette dernière phrase.

Severus se racla la gorge.

- Sinon nous dinons chez Potter ? demanda Severus tout en fixant Neville.

Neville hocha et passa à toute vitesse à coté de Severus.

Severus soupira avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur le couloir où on pouvait entendre encore les gémissements de Ron et de Blaise.

Certains ont de la chance, se dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

**Dit moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Milles excuses pour mon retard dans la publication de ma fiction sinon milles merci pour vos reviews

Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corriger ma fiction

Chapitre 11

Depuis l'arrivée de Draco, Harry avait l'impression de former une petite famille, tous les trois, dans ce chalet de montagne isolé, en cette fin d'automne. Ils se retrouvaient au petit déjeuner et mangeaient de bon appétit, prenaient leur tour pour la douche, se prélassaient devant le feu. Pourtant, il sentait qu'on lui cachait des avait le sentiment que Ron essayait de le convaincre que Draco était un chic type.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu par qui que ce soit. Intuitivement, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

- Ça sent bon, fit Draco tout en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il portait un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur ses muscles. Harry a du se mordre les lèvres pour ne ma gémir. Draco était tout simplement parfait, pensa-t-il et lui il ressemblait plutôt à une baleine.  
En voyant la mine triste d'Harry, il s'empêcha de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?, demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète.

Harry allait répondre mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Tu attends une visite ?, l'interrogea Draco.

- Non.

- Tu restes dans la cuisine, déclara Draco tout en sortant sa baguette et s'approchant doucement de la porte.

-Oui, fit-t-il tout près à attaquer pour protéger Harry et son enfant.

- C'est nous, Draco, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

Draco ouvrit la porte doucement et il vit son parrain et Neville devant la porte du chalet.

- On est venu prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, expliqua Neville tout en rougissant. Il ne savait pas comment dire que dans leur chalet Ron et Blaise faisait l'amour d'une façon bruyante.

Draco allait leur demander si dans leur chalet, ils n'avaient pas de quoi manger car il en avait marre qu'on vienne manger ici. Hier soir, il y avait Ron et Blaise et maintenant Severus et Neville. Il ne pouvait même plus rester en tête à tête avec Harry. De plus, il fallait du calme à Harry et au bébé.

Mais Harry fit son entrée et dès qu'il avait vu Neville, il s'était jeté dans ses bras et le dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Où est Ron ?, demanda Harry tout en servant une tasse de café à Neville et à Severus.  
À cette question Neville rougit et regarda Severus pour qu'il puisse l'aider.

- Ils sont en grande discussion, expliqua Neville tout en évitant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ça en grande discussion ? S'exclama Harry d'une voix inquiète. Ils se battent ? Il faut les arrêter. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu sans les arrêter ?

- Harry calme-toi, dit Neville tout en posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Ce n'est pas ce genre de discussion. Ils étaient en train de…

- Ils s'envoyaient en l'air tellement bruyamment que nous sommes partit, dit enfin Severus tout en prenant sa tasse à café et bu une gorgée.

Harry ouvrit grandement la bouche et souffla : Certain ont de la chance.

- Comment ça certains ont de la chance ?, demanda Draco d'une voix étonnée.

Harry baissa sa tête vers sa tasse et rougit.

- Draco, tu devrais savoir que les femmes enceintes ont une certaine envie autre que manger tout le temps des cochonneries, lança Severus tout en souriant.

- Je ne mange pas tout le temps des cochonneries, cria Harry tout en foudroyant Severus du regard.

- Note bien Draco, il ne me contredit pas pour « l'envie de sexe ».

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à au visage cramoisit d'Harry.

- Viens Neville, dit Harry tout en agrippant le bras de Neville. Je vais te montrer un truc dans ma chambre. Et ils sortirent.

- Tu aurais pu t'empêcher, dit Draco tout en souriant. Il va être infernal toute la journée et c'est moi qu'il allait le supporter.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela te générais tellement de l'avoir sur le dos ou dans une autre position.

Draco sourit à cette réflexion.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Je suis venu ici pour récupérer mon enfant mais depuis que je suis ici, je pense toujours à mon enfant mais surtout à Harry. Je perds tous mes repaires et j'ai tellement envie de l'avoir dans mes bras et de le protéger de tout. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux te dire…

- Je comprends, fit Severus tout en observant Draco. Tu te surprends à l'observer et vouloir savoir ce qu'il aime manger, quelles sont ces habitudes…

- Parrain, tu es sûr que tu parles de moi et Harry ?

-….

A peine avait-il mis le pied dans la chambre à coucher d'Harry, celui-ci le plaça sur son lit.

- Dit-moi ce qui se passe en toi et notre très cher professeur ? demanda Harry tout en lui souriant.

- Rien, murmura Neville tout en baissant la tête.

- Raconte-moi, dit Harry d'une voix douce tout en asseyant à coté de Neville en le prenant dans ses bras.

Alors Neville lui raconta sa rencontre avec le professeur Snape, ses baisers échangés et ses peurs. Comment il s'était enfui ce matin à cause de cette peur et Neville pleura.

- J'ai une idée pour toi. Si j'ai bien compris lorsque tu contrôles la situation tout se passe bien, expliqua Harry tout en se levant et se plaça devant Neville. Voila ce que tu peux faire…

À Londres

- Écoute-moi bien Olivier, siffla Marcus. Moi vivant, je ne resterai pas ici.

Il n'avait pas le courage de vivre avec Olivier et cette Morgane. Il ne le pouvait pas.

- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, siffla à son tour Olivier. Je m'en fou de ce que tu veux. Imagine si tu as encore un malaise et que tu meurs…

Marcus avait les yeux écarquillés. Jamais, il n'avait vu Olivier ainsi. Il était en colère mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui faisait battre le cœur de Marcus. Olivier avait eu peur pour lui et rien que pour ça, il était près à vivre une semaine avec cette Morgane.

- C'est bon, dit Marcus tout en faisant passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je vais rester ici avec toi et ta Morgane.

- Bien, fit Olivier soulagé.

Il s'était déjà vu jeter un sort à Marcus pour le faire monter dans son appartement.  
Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte Olivier se tourna vers Marcus.

- Avant que tu ne rentres, je vais mettre une chose au clair. Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser et de me toucher comme la dernière fois.

Marcus se raidit et serra ses poings.

- Tu as peur d'être tenté ?, siffla Marcus tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Olivier. Avoue que tu aimes lorsque je t'embrasse. Je me rappelle encore de tes gémissements dans la voiture.  
Marcus plaqua Olivier contre la porte même si ses cotes lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et il l'embrassa encore mais cette fois-ci plus brutalement comme-ci il voulait effacer les dernières paroles du brun. Olivier se débattait pendant quelles secondes avant de lui répondre. Mon dieu, il adorait les lèvres de son brun. Comment pouvait-il rejeter ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Marcus lâcha Olivier.

Marcus vit une ravissante femme, les cheveux blonds et un ventre bien arrondi ne laissant aucun doute sur son état. Elle attendait un enfant et sûrement l'enfant d'Olivier.

- J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit, dit-elle tout en leur souriant. Je suppose que tu es le fameux Marcus Flint. Je peux te tutoyer ?

- Rrrr, répondit Marcus tout en continuant à observer le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

- Entre, ne reste pas devant la porte surtout dans ton état, lança-t-elle avant de prendre le bras de Marcus et le tira vers le canapé. Je m'appelle Melody et elle l'installa sur le canapé.

- Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

A peine avait-elle disparu derrière une porte qu'Olivier lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Ne m'embrasse plus, ne me touche pas, siffla Olivier tout en fixant la porte pour être sûr que la jeune femme n'entende pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre, répondit Marcus tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, votre visage, s'écria Melody tout en jetant un regard noir à Olivier. Depuis quand, tu attaques les plus faibles que toi Olly. Va lui chercher une pommade pour ça, fit-elle en désignant la joue de Marcus

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, expliqua Melody. En ce moment, il a beaucoup de problème avec…

Mais elle n'a pu continuer sa phrase qu'Olivier entra dans le salon.

Elle prit la pommade et l'étala doucement sur la joue de Marcus. Tout le long, il fixait le ventre arrondi de la Melody. Et là, il se figea. Melody et non Morgane. À quoi jouait Olivier ? Qui était cette Morgane ? Une maitresse ?

- Tu veux toucher ?, lança Melody tout en prenant la main de Marcus et le plaça sur son ventre. Elle bouge. Tu sens ?

Marcus hocha la tête. Il sentait bien les coups du bébé et il retira sa main.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce petit monstre, dit-elle tout en caressant son ventre. On cherche toujours le nom qu'il lui ira à la perfection. Je t'envie Olly. Toi, tu as choisit tellement vite le nom de ton bonhomme.

Marcus se figea Olivier avait un autre enfant.

Olivier rougit.

- C'est bon, la coupa Olivier d'une voix gênée. Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai !, s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir à toute vitesse de l'appartement tout en prenant sa veste.

- A quoi joue- tu Olivier ? demanda Marcus d'une voix froide tout en attrapant le bras d'Olivier.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Marcus, répondit-t-il tout en dégageant son bras.

- Elle attend un enfant et tu la trompes avec cette Morgane, siffla Marcus. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais de ces personnes viles qui couchent à droite et à gauche sans penser aux conséquences. À cette remarque, il vit olivier pâlir.

- Dis la personne qui ne fait que m'embrasser sans que je le veuille, répondit-il d'une voix en coléreuse tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Si je savais que ta copine attendais un enfant, jamais je ne t'aurai embrassé, lança Marcus d'un ton glacial tout en le foudroyant droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il y a une erreur…, commença à expliquer Olivier lorsqu'ils entendirent les pleurs d'un enfant et Marcus vit Olivier se diriger vers une chambre à toute vitesse.

Au Mexique.

Severus attendait Neville devant la porte du chalet de Draco et d'Harry.

- Tu n'oublies pas parrain, réexpliqua Draco. Tu rappelles au rouquin la sortie qu'on avait prévue pour Harry.

- Je sais soupira, Severus tout en observant le paysage. C'est la troisième fois que tu me le rappelles.

- Désolé, dit Neville tout en s'approchant d'eux. Ce qui intriguait Severus n'était pas le sourire béat d'Harry mais les rougeurs de son brun.

Avant de partir Harry pris Neville dans ses bras et il murmura à Neville : raconte-lui ton histoire avant de suivre notre plan.

Neville hocha la tête et sortit à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'ils marchaient doucement vers leur chalet. Severus entendit.

- « William suivait des cours dans l'une des plus prestigieuse écoles d'Angleterre. Lors d'une de ses années, il fut installé dans son école une brigade constituée de certains élèves. Ceux-ci adoraient utiliser les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient reçu…

Severus se figea mais évita de montrer son trouble.

- Une fois, ils avaient coincé William dans un des couloirs de ce fameux collège et ils l'ont en trainer dans une des salles de classe vide et ils…

Severus résistait de tous ses forces à se jeter sur Neville et à le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait tellement le rassurer mais il fallait laisser Neville parler à son rythme, sans le forcer.

- Ils l'ont déshabillé tout en le frappant lorsqu'il fut nu. Ils ont commencé à le toucher et tout en le touchant, ils se masturbaient et se libéraient sur lui.

- Ils t'ont…!, exclama Severus d'une voix troublée. Il avait été violé lorsque lui était un des professeurs qui devait le protéger. Il avait envie de crier, de casser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

- Willam avait eu de la chance dans son malheur lorsqu'un de ses agresseurs allait le « prendre » de force. Aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit ni se refermer. Un des amis de William qui avait eu une heure de colle avec leur professeur de chimie avait entendu les cris de William. Ronny leur jeta des sorts et en moins de deux, ils furent désarmés et inconscient. Ce jour-là, William ne fut plus le même. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, il s'enfuyait… »

Et Neville s'écroula en larme et Severus le prit dans ses bras pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Donne-moi leurs noms, supplia Severus tout en caressant les cheveux de son brun. Je te jure qu'ils vont le payer.

- Ils ont été tué lors de la bataille finale, dit Neville tout en essayant de se calme tout en levant les yeux vers Severus.

Devant une telle fragilité, Severus approcha ses lèvres de Neville et l'embrassa lentement. Après quelques secondes, Neville passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et répondit à son baiser.

**Dit moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews^^**

**Merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Neville et Severus rentrèrent dans leur chalet. Ils virent Blaise et Ron en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- On peut savoir où vous étiez ? Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

- On est parti prendre le petit déjeuner avec Harry et Draco, répondit Neville rouge de gêne tout en évitant de regarder Ron droit dans les yeux. Il se remémora les cris et les gémissements de ses amis.

- Vous auriez pu nous attendre, lança Ron sur un ton de reproches. Je devais parler avec Draco sur la sortie prévue.

- On n'a pas osé vous interrompre, expliqua Severus tout en faisant en un petit sourire à Blaise. La prochaine fois pensez à mettre un sort de silence. À cette remarque, Neville vit les joues de ses amis devenir rouges de gêne.

- Je vais aller voir si on n'aurait pas reçu un e-mail d'Olivier ou d'Éric, déclara Neville avant de se diriger vers son bureau improvisé à l'arrière du chalet.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Blaise avant de jeter un dernier regard noir à Serverus.  
Lorsque Serverus vit Blaise disparaître dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers Ron et dit :  
- Neville m'a raconté son histoire, dit-il avant de se servir un verre de café.

Ron sourit. Il était heureux de savoir que Neville avait pu avoir le courage de parler de son histoire à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout qu'il avait pu parler à Serverus car il savait au fond de lui que leur ancien professeur était l'homme de la situation. Il était sûr que Neville serait heureux avec lui comme il était sûr qu'Harry serait heureux avec Draco.

- Dites-moi , dit Severus tout en s'installant sur une des chaises se trouvant dans la cuisine. Neville m'a dit que ses agresseurs étaient morts lors de la bataille. Je trouve dommage qu'ils n'ont pas subit ce qui mérite pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Neville.  
Ron se leva et sourit à l'ancien serpentard.

- Croyez-moi, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, dit-il avant de rejoindre Blaise et Neville et Serverus regarda l'ancien rouge disparaître.

À Londres.

Marcus était paralysé. C'était bien le cri d'un enfant qu'il avait entendu. Olivier avait déjà un autre enfant avec cette Melody. Il sentit son cœur se briser. Allez reprends toi mon vieux, se dit-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Soudain Marcus entendit une autre porte souffrir et il vit deux petites filles en sortir. Elles devaient avoir entre cinq et six ans pas plus. Celles-ci regardèrent Marcus d'un air méfiant. L'une d'elle tenait dans sa main un ours en peluche et l'autre tenait une chemise. La plus petite des deux avait des cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bruns clairs et la plus grande des deux avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns foncés. Marcus n'aimait pas trop les enfants mais il faut dire qu'elles étaient adorables. Elles avaient des visages d'ange.

- Bonzour, dit la plus petite des deux en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Papa nous a interdit de parler aux inconnus, s'exclama la plus grande.

- Mais c'est pas un inconnu vu qu'il est dans le salon, répondit l'autre fille.

- Bonjour, répondit Marcus d'une voix douce pour éviter de leur faire peur. Elles avaient dit papa ! Est ce qu'elles parlaient d'Olivier ? Il était en plein cauchemar. Je m'appelle Marcus. Je suis un ami d'Olivier.

- C'est un ami de papa, s'exclama la plus petite à la peluche.

Oui il était bien en plein cauchemar, pensa-t-il avant de coller son dos au canapé et de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va ?, demanda la plus grande avant de s'approcher doucement de Marcus et posa sa petite main sur un des genoux de Marcus. Mégane va appeler papa, son ami est malade. Marcus entendu la plus petite crier papa, papa… Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte où il avait vu Olivier disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Olivier venir dans le salon en tenant dans ses bras un bébé de 5 – 6 mois et il vit aussi la plus petite tenir de ses petites mains le bas du pantalon d'Olivier.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Olivier d'une voix inquiète.

- Ton ami est malade, expliqua la petite qui se trouvait près de Marcus.

- Ça va Marcus ? Demanda Olivier tout en s'approchant de celui-ci et posa de sa main libre sur le front de Marcus. C'est bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit Olivier d'une voix calmée. Angéla m'avait dit que tu aurais peut-être un peu de fièvre mais ça va.

Olivier ne put s'empêcher de rire à la mine de Marcus. Il avait l'air perdu et il regardait par tour de rôle ses deux petites filles et son bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Marcus je te présente mes filles. La petite brune ici présente, Olivier posa sa main sur la plus petite des deux filles, se nomme Mégane. Elle a quatre ans. Et la plus grande, montra Olivier du doigt, c'est Morgane. Elle a six ans. Et ici, ajouta-t-il tout en rugissant, je te présente Marcus. Et il lui montra un petit bonhomme qui avait hérité les jolies fossettes d'Olivier et ses cheveux et yeux bruns.

- Papa ton ami est bizarre, fit Morgane tout en passant sa main devant les yeux de Marcus. Il bouge plus.

- Les filles si vous alliez jouer dans votre chambre pendant que je prépare le diner, lança Olivier tout en leur souriant. Je vais faire des spaghettis.

Les filles sourirent et partirent en courant vers leur chambre.

Olivier déposa son fils sur un tapis de jeu et puis il prit un verre d'eau qu'il lança sur le visage de Marcus. La réaction ne se fit attendre.

- Mais t'es malade !, lança Marcus tout en foudroyant du regard Olivier. C'est comme ça que tu traites les malades ?

Olivier tout en rigolant hocha de la tête. Il lui jeta une serviette en plein visage.  
- C'est elle la Morgane qui n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler ? Demanda Marcus d'une voix voulue neutre. En espérant une réponse affirmative.

- Oui, répondit Olivier tout en souriant et se dirigeant vers sa petite cuisine américaine ainsi Olivier pouvait voir et parler à Marcus qui se trouvait sur son canapé. Marcus soupira de soulagement mais brusquement il se rappela la jeune femme enceinte qui était partie il y a quelques minutes avant. Et son cœur se serra.

- Écoute Olivier c'est très gentil de ta part de m'inviter chez toi ou plus tôt de me forcer à rester chez toi, expliqua Marcus d'une voix voulue douce. Mais avoue que chez toi ce n'est pas très grand mais en plus avec moi. Il n'y a plus de place. De plus, où veux-tu que je dorme ? Sur ce petit canapé ?

- Non je te laisse ma chambre, répliqua Olivier de ton froid.

Il savait que son appartement était petit pour sa petite famille et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'autre harpie, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Je refuse de dormir dans ton lit s'exclama Marcus. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans le lit où Olivier avait fait l'amour avec Melody.

- Écoute tu as besoin de bien dormir, expliqua Olivier d'une voix calme. Et je te rassure que mon lit est confortable. Bien mieux que mon canapé.

- Je refuse de dormir dans un lit où tu as baisé, répondit Marcus avec colère. Sans se rendre compte des paroles qu'il disait. Olivier soupira et hocha la tête.

- Je te rassure personne à part moi n'a dormi dans mon lit, dit Olivier tout en rougissant.

- Tu me prends pour un con, siffla Marcus. Et l'enfant que porte la copine est la création du bon Dieu ? Brusquement il entendit Olivier rire et se plier en quatre.

- Tu crois que c'est moi le père de son enfant ?, lança Olivier tout en essayant de se calmer. Marcus n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un con.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, cria Marcus tout en se levant et prenant sa veste. Moi je me casse d'ici. Olivier courra et se plaça devant la porte d'entrée bloquant ainsi le passage de Marcus.

- Dégage de là Olivier, siffla Marcus tout en le foudroyant du regard. Je ne joue plus.

- Je ne joue pas, souffla Olivier tout en rendant son regard à Marcus. Je te jure que personne à part moi n'a dormi dans ce lit et Melody n'est pas ma copine. C'est une amie rien de plus.  
Marcus observa attentivement Olivier et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je peux te demander où est la mère de tes filles ? Demanda Marcus tout en se mettant devant la table de la cuisine.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Olivier envoyant Marcus prendre un oignon et un couteau.

- Je vais faire la sauce spaghetti, répondit-il en souriant. Je n'ai pas confiance en tes talents de cuisinier. N'oublie pas que je t'ai vu faire des potions.

- Je ne suis pas aussi nul !, s'exclama Olivier tout en souriant et se plaçant à coté de Marcus.

- Alors la mère ?

Olivier allait lui répondre mais ses filles avaient décidées qu'elles allaient les aider et il se tourna vers Marcus. Il murmura à Marcus qu'il lui racontera le reste lorsque les filles seraient couchées.

Au Mexique dans le chalet d'Harry et de Draco.

Harry était allongé sur un des canapés de son salon en face de celui où Draco était allongé. Celui-ci lisait un livre. Harry examina l'homme étendu sur le canapé. La vie était décidément mal faite. Il avait pris la décision de faire un enfant seul et que, par conséquent, il était enceinte de six mois, il rencontrait enfin un homme pour lequel il se sentait véritablement attiré.

Un homme qui se trouvait être, en gros son idéal masculin.

Il adorait son visage, sa voix, ses cheveux… Rien qu'à le regarder, il sentait son cœur s'emballer ! Il refoula aussitôt ses pensées coupables. Ce genre d'émotions ne pouvaient pas être bonnes pour le bébé !

Au moment où il voulait se concentrer sur son enfant, voilà qu'il rencontrait l'homme qui aurait pu lui faire oublier le passé, le propulser dans un avenir radieux. Si seulement il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix si grave… Ni vu ses gestes puissants… Ni étudier la ligne droite de sa bouche, sa mâchoire ferme et cette exquise barbe d'un jour…

Il n'y pouvait rien, hélas. Étendu sur son canapé, à moins de cinq pas de lui, il ne pouvait le lâcher du regard. Tout en lui était parfait. Il y avait un large torse, tendu de muscles. Et dans cette position, son abdomen paraissait incroyablement dur et plein. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son propre ventre, qui évoquait un ballon de football.

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit mon cher parrain, lança Draco en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Demanda Harry tout en rougissant.

- Que les femmes enceintes avaient des envies autres que manger. Je t'ai bien senti m'observer en détail.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, répliqua-t-il tout en se levant de son canapé. Draco avait deviné le mouvement d'Harry, il l'attrapa par la taille et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors dit-moi Harry, est ce que tu as des envies particulières ? Chuchota –t-il aux creux de l'oreille du brun tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du bras jusqu'au ventre de celui-ci. Harry frémit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco sur son cou et sur son oreille, il s'en mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. J'ai des envies.

- Dis-moi comment tu fais pour te soulager, demanda le blond d'une voix plus rauque. L'idée de savoir qu'Harry avait des fantasmes, avait mis à mal son sang froid.

- Au début de ma grossesse, expliqua Harry d'une voix douce et sensuelle. Je me caressais lentement et je me masturbais mais maintenant…

- Maintenant ?, répéta le vert plus qu'excité.

- comme je n'arrive plus à atteindre mon pénis, répondit Harry tout en rougissant. Je prends des douches froides pour me calmer.

Draco se figea. Il prenait des douches froides à chaque fois. Et s'il tombait malade à force de prendre une douche froide ?

- Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres possibilités, déclara Draco tout en glissant lentement sa main sur l'entre jambe d'Harry et commença des lents mouvements sur celui-ci.  
Harry gémit tout en hochant la tête.

- Par exemple, tu pourrais venir me voir pour que je te soulage, dit-il avant de défaire le bouton du pantalon d'Harry et de faire descendre la braguette de celui-ci. Il glissa sa main et il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'Harry ne portait aucun sous vêtement.

- Tu ne portes pas de sous vêtements ?, dit-il avant de prendre la verge dressée d'Harry dans sa main et faire de lent mouvement tout le long de son érection.

- Je … n'arrive… plus à en mettre, gémit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- J'aime ça, lui déclara Draco. Je trouve cela sexy.

- Plus vite..., gémit son rouge tout en posant une de ses mains sur l'avant bras de Draco. Celui-ci sourit et accéléra le mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Harry crier de jouissance. Draco observa attentivement le visage rouge d'Harry. Il était simplement bandant et magnifique. Le regard de Draco se dirigea lentement vers les lèvres douces d'Harry qui l'appelaient. Sans aucune hésitation, il l'embrassa férocement voulant ainsi marquer Harry. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Brusquement, ils entendirent des coups sur la porte du chalet. Draco dégagea sa main qui était toujours sous le pantalon d'Harry. D'une formule, il nettoya sa main et aida Harry à remettre son pantalon.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**MILLES MERCI pour vos reviews**

**Merci à ma béta pour avoir trouver le temps de corriger ma fiction**

Chapitre 13

_Dans le chalet._

- Alors ?, lança Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce aménagée en laboratoire.  
Il était toujours aussi impressionné à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce : deux ordinateurs face au mur droit et un labo face au mur gauche.

- Olivier vient de m'envoyer la liste complète des acheteurs de la peinture avec leur bon de commande signé, lança Neville ayant les yeux rivé sur son écran.

Blaise rejoignit Neville à toute vitesse.

- Je vais commencer à comparer les signatures des bons avec celle sur les murs, expliqua le rouge toujours aussi concentré sur son écran.

- Des nouvelles ?, fit Ron qui venait de faire son apparition, se plaçant derrière Blaise et collant son dos à celui de celui-ci.

Lorsque Ron se colla à lui, Blaise frémit. Mon dieu, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait réagit ainsi avec ses anciennes maitresses. Plus il restait avec le roux, plus il avait l'impression de retrouver son Ron et surtout, il retrouvait ses anciens sentiments. Les mêmes sentiments qui l'avait forcé par tous les moyens à se retrouver dans l'équipe d'Auror de Ron, les mêmes qui l'avait fait hurler de douleur lorsqu'il avait constaté la fuite de Ron. Il avait mis sa douleur sur le compte d'une trahison mais en réalité, il avait eu le cœur brisé et là, il l'avait retrouvé mais pour combien de temps ? Et est ce qu'il l'avait réellement retrouvé ?

Généralement, il ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de sentiment mais il vivait au jour le jour sans s'intéresser à l'avenir et maintenant, il avait peur de cet avenir.

- Je suis en train de comparer les écritures, réexpliqua Neville.

- Et quand aura-t-on le résultat ? demanda Blaise d'une voix troublée. Il essayait d'oublier la présence de Ron et surtout la présence, des mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches.

- Cela prendra quelques heures vu que je n'ai pas vraiment le matériel adéquat pour ce genre d'opération.

Ron se colla encore plus au dos de Blaise et chuchota à celui-ci d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je sais comment nous occuper pendant ce temps..., et à ces mots, Blaise frémit.

- Tu nous préviens quand tu auras les résultats, lança précipitamment l'ancien vert avant de sortir de la pièce, tout en frôlant Ron de façon subjective.

Ron le suivit des yeux.

- Je crois que je vais y aller aussi pour te laisser travailler. Je ne voudrai pas te gêner, dit –il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ron.

- Oui Neville ?

- N'oublie pas le sort de silence.

Ron sourit et hocha la tête sans regarder son ami.

_Au chalet d'Harry._

Draco jura contre l'imbécile qui avait osé le déranger. Putain si ce n'était pas Weasley et Blaise, c'était Londubat et son Parrain. Pas moyen de rester tranquille, pour une fois qu'il avait son brun pour lui seul et qu'il était réceptif à sa personne.

Draco serra sa baguette de sa main gauche et ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa main droite. J'espère pour eux qu'ils avaient des très bonnes raisons pour revenir ici, se dit-il. Putain, on n'est pas un hôtel. Il avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de calme et de sa personne.  
Draco se mit sur la défensive dès qu'il vit « l'imbécile ». C'était un homme qui portait une sorte d'uniforme et il tenait dans sa main droite, une sorte de caisse à outil.

- Moi, réparer douche, bégaya le réparateur tout en évitant de regarder Draco.

Il se rappela que la vielle au soir, Blaise lui avait raconté ses problèmes de tuyauteries dans le chalet et il soupira.

- C'est l'autre chalet qui vous a appelé, expliqua-t-il tout en articulant pour que l'inconnu comprenne mais Draco comprit que l'homme ne le comprenait pas vu qu'il ne bougeait pas. Et merdre, pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de son parrain. Il n'était pas là.  
Soudain, Harry fit son apparition. Draco était près à lancer une oubliette au réparateur. Il manquerait plus que celui-ci dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait vue un homme enceinte mais il fut soulager que celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de cachet son ventre par un sort. L'ancien rouge expliqua dans la langue du réparateur qu'il s'était trompé de chalet.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et partit

- Tu parles Mexicain ?, s'étonna Draco tout en refermant la porte du chalet.

- J'ai appris, expliqua Harry tout en rougissant. À force de ne pas avoir le droit de bouger, fallait bien que je m'occupe et j'ai appris cette langue.

Brusquement, ils entendirent le ventre d'Harry faire un étrange bruit.

- Je crois que tu as une envie de cochonnerie, lança l'ancien vert en riant et à cette remarque, Harry le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule et se rejeta un sort pour faire apparait son ventre arrondi.

- Stupide Serpentard.

- Venant de toi, tu devrais savoir que c'est un compliment.

Et Draco vit Harry bouder tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec son ventre rond. C'était stupide mais lorsqu'il avait vu le ventre plat d'Harry. Il avait senti une froideur traverser son corps comme s'il avait perdu son enfant. Il avait eu peur. Depuis qu'il était ici, lui qui avait radié ce mot, et ce sentiment de sa vie vu son éducation et le métier qu'il faisait mais maintenant ce sentiment l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas ou n'entendait pas Harry. Il lui arrivait de se lever plusieurs fois la nuit pour vérifier qu'Harry et le bébé allaient bien...

***  
Elle était heureuse et venait de trouver Harry et son enfant.

Lorsqu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pouvant la renseigner sur la présence d'Harry dans cette ville. Elle avait vu Severus snape sortir d'un garage et c'est là qu'elle avait vu dans cette rencontre un signe divin la quittant dans sa guette : Avoir son enfant.

Elle avait du se cacher pendant une journée entière avant de voir la camionnette du réparateur. Elle lui avait tendu une pièce et avait pris sa place.

- Si vous plait, moi avoir femme et enfant, gémissait le vrai réparateur dont le bandage qui se trouvant sur sa bouche avait glissé. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança avada kedavra. Avec ces gémissements, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle devait changer son plan. Elle avait prévu qu'Harry serait bien gardé mais qu'est ce que Draco Malefoy faisait là ? Est ce que c'était une épreuve du divin pour qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle était faite pour être la mère de cet enfant ? Oui c'était sûrement ça. C'était une épreuve qu'elle allait relever et elle rit.

_Dans le chalet d'Harry_.

- Et merde !, hurla Draco tout en se tenant le doigt. Harry avait voulu une tranche de salami pour le mettre dans son sandwich sur lequel se trouvait déjà du beurre de cacao et il s'était porté volontaire pour lui couper les tranches. Il voulait rendre la vie d'Harry le plus agréable possible.

- Laisse-moi voir, fit Harry tout en prenant la main de Draco. Ce n'est pas très profond mais il vaut mieux désinfecter.

Draco se trouvait assis face au ventre magnifique de son brun, il s'imprégna de sa merveilleuse odeur, tandis qu'Harry tamponnait ses nouvelles blessures avec une compresse antiseptique.

- Oh, désolé !, s'écria soudain l'ancien rouge.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait dû serrer les dents.

- Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, tu sais !

- Dans ce cas, détend-toi. J'ai presque fini.

Harry était nerveux. Il avait bien senti une tension entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. Pourquoi Draco l'avait touché de cette façon ? Par envie ? Par pitié ? Ou peut-être qu'il donnait ce genre de service à tous les personnes qu'il protégeait ?

Draco était aussi incapable de se détendre, devant ce corps plein, offert, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas reprendre son rouge dans ses bras et pour revivre ce moment d'intimité. Il avait adoré entendre les gémissements de celui-ci et la façon dont il avait agrippé ses avant bras tout en gémissant son nom.  
Il détourna la tête, pour essayer d'amenuiser l'impact de sa présence, quand, du coin de l'œil, il crut voir le ventre d'Harry bouger…

- Oh, mon dieu !, s'écria-t-il.

Harry se figea, un morceau de coton en l'air

- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est… le bébé, balbutia-t-il. Il vient de bouger.

Il déglutit péniblement et, involontairement, ses doigts allèrent effleurer l'endroit où il avait vu le mouvement.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Il y a un bébé, là… et de temps en temps, ces petites choses gigotent !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama Draco, les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire que… qu'il a vraiment bougé ! C'était… comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

- Ce n'est pas douloureux, rassures-toi ! Tu veux le toucher ? proposa-t-il en souriant.  
Il se demanda aussitôt ce qui lui avait fait dire cela.

Quelque chose, dans leur position, évoquait déjà une telle confiance, une telle tendresse…une telle intimité…

- Je veux bien, bredouilla-t-il.

- Eh bien vas-y...

Levant les mains, dans lesquelles il tenait toujours une compresse et il lui donna accès à son ventre.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux puis, précautionneusement, avec une révérence infinie, il posa ses deux paumes sur lui. Tous deux attendirent que le bébé se manifeste.

- Mon dieu, murmura l'ancien vert, sentant le petit corps de l'enfant se plier. Il a bougé !  
Il paraissait à la fois incrédule et admiratif. Sous ses mains, l'enfant se mit à rouler sur lui-même avec énergie, tel un jeune animal testant ses muscles et éprouvant ses limites.

- Oui..., murmura Harry.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que Draco retire ses mains et les bras d'Harry retombèrent.

Harry se hâta de terminer le pansement, espérant que Draco ne sentirait pas ses doigts trembler. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

**Est ce que vous avez aimé ? ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**MERCI à pour vos reviews ^^^^**

**Merci à ma béta pour son travail**

Chapitre 14

Dans la chambre de Ron et Blaise.

À peine après avoir fermé la porte de leur chambre, Ron avait prit Blaise dans ses bras et l'embrassa de façon sensuelle.

Sa bouche explorait la sienne avec assurance et détermination, et Blaise sut qu'il aimait son rouge. Il devait le séduire, le rentre accroc à sa personne ainsi il resterait avec lui. Pour l'instant, sa seule consolation était le désir sincère qu'il lisait dans son regard, et qui le faisait vibrer. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être le seul homme sur terre, à pouvoir apaiser le chaos de son âme.

Levant les bras, Blaise prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long des mâchoires, puis sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Elles étaient larges et puissantes. Tout lui en était fort.

Sa bouche se détacha de la sienne et Ron traça un chemin humide le long de son cou. Sa caresse provoqua des sensations jusque dans son aine et Blaise se colla à lui.

- Ron…, dit Blaise d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui. Blaise lut dans son regard trop d'émotions pour les identifier toutes, et ressentit dans son ventre un sentiment d'excitation nerveuse.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, répondit Ron tout en frottant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Blaise, les provoquant jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre et le lui lèche du bout de sa langue.

Puis Blaise le mordilla légèrement. Le regard de Ron s'assombrit. L'émotion fut dépassée par une réaction plus primitive. Ron saisit ses hanches et attira son corps près du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus le moindre centimètre entre eux.

Blaise prit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Il vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et le senti dur contre ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ne serait ce que le dixième de cette passion avec d'autres. Ron grogna et pencha la tête vers lui. Cette fois, son baiser ne fut plus simplement aguicheur mais fougueux. Il ne cacha pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se servit. Et il le laissa faire.

Une de ses mains tint ses fesses, en tirant Blaise vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa verge soit collée à son membre en érection.

Ron l'embrassa le long de son cou, et lui fit un suçon. Blaise souleva et enleva le tee-shirt blanc de Ron. Il se pencha sur le torse de celui-ci et commença à le parsemer de baiser.  
Ron poussa un gémissement et Blaise ressentit le son dans tout son corps. L'autre main de Ron passa de son postérieur à son téton dressé. Il le frotta à travers la chemise de Blaise qui jeta la tête en arrière. Ron glissa son autre main le pantalon de son amant et il fit glisser la braguette de celui-ci. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il atteignit le membre en érection de Blaise et ce dernier gémit quand Ron s'amusait à effleurer le bout de son membre avec ses doigts. Il l'excitait avec la promesse de lui donner plus de plaisir. Blaise respirait de plus en plus fort, il pouvait à peine reprendre son souffle. La main de Ron posée sur ses fesses le maintenait debout tandis qu'il effectuait un mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts. Blaise le regarda. Son visage était rouge, et sa respiration trop rapide. L'ancien vert voulait le toucher à son tour et il glissa ses mains pour défaire le nœud du long short brun de son roux mais Ron arrêta son geste.

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que nous avons besoin d'être dans le lit pour ce que j'ai en tête. Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Ron en le posant sur le lit.

- Oui, maître...

- J'aime les marques de respect quand je suis dans une chambre, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu aimes dominer ? demanda Blaise sur un ton léger.

- Non. Mais je suis obsédé par l'idée de te pénétrer.

- Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Ron lui prit la main et la porta à son entrejambe. Il sentit son sang battre contre sa main. Il glissa ses doigts sur le nœud de son short et le fit glisser. Lorsque celui-ci fut au sol suivit de près par son boxer.

-N'ayez aucun doute, ceci est vrai, fit Ron tout en souriant.

***  
À Londres.

Marcus se promenait dans le salon d'Olivier. Celui-ci était parti coucher les petites. À cette pensée, il sourit. Ces petites filles étaient adorables, elles étaient vives et joyeuse. Il avait craqué sur le sourire de Mégane et sur l'esprit vif de Morgane. Il était toujours étonné du nom qu'avait choisit Olivier pour son fils. C'est stupide mais il était heureux que celui-ci porte son nom et même fier.

Lorsqu'ils avaient mangé autour de la petite table d'Olivier. Il avait en face de lui un de ses rêves les plus fous : avoir une famille à lui et surtout avec Olivier. Il donnerait toute sa fortune pour passer ainsi de telles soirées en famille où il pouvait être lui-même.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et il observait les photos de famille. On pouvait voir des photos d'Olivier et des petites sûrement lors d'un pique nique et bien d'autre avec les enfants. Dans toutes les photos, on les voyait sourire ou faire des grimaces rigolotes. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et prit tout en s'installant le journal qui se trouvait sur la table. Il remarqua qu'Olivier avait souligné en rouge la plupart des annonces concernant des appartements à louer. Olivier se cherchait sûrement un nouvel appartement, se dit-il tout en observant celui-ci. C'est vrai qu'il est assez petit pour un adulte et trois enfants.

- Elles t'aiment beaucoup, lança Olivier tout en tenant dans ses bras le berceau de son fils.  
Lorsque Marcus se leva, courut lui donnait un coup de main.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec le berceau du petit ? demanda Marcus en soulevant seul le berceau du bébé.

- Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas être réveillé par les cris de mon fils, expliqua-t-il avant de faire une grimace. Il ne fait pas encore ses nuits.

- Je dormirais sur le canapé. Tu n'as pas besoin de déranger tes habitudes.

- Hors de question, Angie a bien précisé que tu as besoin de calme et de repos. Je peux te confirmer que ce canapé ne pourra pas te donner ce repos nécessaire pour guérir. Mon lit est très confortable. De plus, avec Marcus, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Je te rassure, cela ne me dérange pas.

Marcus posa le berceau près du canapé et se tourna vers Olivier. Marcus avait remarqué les cernes d'Olivier mais il les avait mis sur le compte de ses soit disant nuit d'amour avec sa maitresse mais en fait, c'était le manque de sommeil dû aux nuits courtes que lui avait causé de son fils. Il glissa ses doigts sur les cernes d'Olivier. Même avec ces cernes, pensa-t-il, Olivier était tout aussi mignon. Olivier sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il devait retirer les doigts de Marcus mais il n'y arrivait pas… il était hypnotisé par les yeux noirs de celui-ci.

Soudain les cris de son fils réveillèrent Olivier et celui-ci courut prendre son fils qui se trouvait sur son tapis de jeu.

- Je suis là mon cœur, murmura Olivier tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Papa est là. On va prendre un bon petit bain et après dodo, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Marcus.

- Je peux t'aider ?, demanda Marcus tout en souriant chaleureusement à Olivier.

- Peux-tu prendre le petit bain portable qui est dans ma salle de bain. Il se trouve dans la douche. Tu ne peux pas le rater. Tu pourras aussi le remplir d'eau avant de me l'apporter. S'il te plait.

Marcus entra dans la chambre d'Olivier : les murs étaient de couleur beige et sur un des murs, il avait des dessins d'ours, sûrement l'endroit où se trouvait le berceau du petit, se dit-il en souriant. La chambre était petite mais il en dégageait une chaleur qui réchauffait le cœur de Marcus. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le double lit. Les draps du lit étaient de couleur rouge, il voyait bien Olivier sur ce lit en train de gémir et lui demandait de le prendre. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser. Il se rendit vers la petite salle de bain et il prit le petit bain de petit Marcus.

- Voila mon cœur, tu es tout nu près à prendre ton petit bain, fit Olivier tout en soufflant sur le ventre de son fils pour le faire rire et quand Marcus entra il pouvait entendre les cris de rires du fils d'Olivier.

- On s'amuse à ce que je vois, lança Marcus en souriant à Olivier.

- Dépose le petit bain là et Marcus le fit.

Olivier jeta un sort pour réchauffer l'eau du bain et mis son fils et commença à le laver.

- Tu veux bien me le tenir le temps que je lui apporte son pyjama et une couche propre, demanda-t-il. Ne me dit pas que le grand Marcus Flint a peur. Sur ces mots, Marcus s'approcha d'eux d'un pas hésitant.

- Mets ta main là pour le soutenir et tout se passera bien, expliqua le brun d'une voix calme.

- Il est si petit, murmura Marcus tout en fixant attentivement le fils d'Olivier.

- Je sais. Moi-même au début j'avais peur de le casser mais avec le temps, on se rend compte que les bébés sont bien plus solides que l'on croit.

Marcus espérait être avec Olivier pour avoir la chance de s'en rentre compte par lui-même.  
Lorsque le petit fut propre et habillé. Olivier installa son fils dans son lit avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se tourna vers Marcus et dit :

- Il est temps que je m'occupe de toi. Va t'allonger sur le lit. Je vais prendre la pommade et je viens.

Marcus sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il était tout près à ce qu'Olivier s'occupe de lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Olivier vit Marcus allongé sur le ventre les bras en dessous de sa tête. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le dos musclé de Marcus jusqu'à ses fesses. En se rendant compte de son geste, il secoua la tête et s'approcha de Marcus.

Celui-ci avait bien sentit le regard de son rouge sur son corps. Il savait qu'Olivier n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il l'affirmait à son charme. Alors pourquoi le repoussait-il ? Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Mais il était bien prêt à faire partie de cette petite famille. Il veillerait sur eux. Il voyait bien ces enfants courir dans le manoir Flint, bien sûr il devrait refaire quelques travaux s'il devait installer sa future petite famille. Mais avant tout, il devait convaincre le père des petits qu'il était fait pour lui, pour eux.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Olivier sur son dos. Celui-ci commença à lui faire un petit massage qui réveilla la libido de Marcus.

- Si tu me parlais de la mère de tes enfants ? Lâcha Marcus tout en essayant de cacher son trouble. Il avait sentit les mains d'Olivier se figer avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

- À la suite d'un de mes matches, je me suis rendu avec mon équipe dans un bar pour fêter notre victoire. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Emma. Nous avons … 10 mois après, une assistance sociale d'un certain âge est venue après mon entrainement et elle m'annonça que j'étais le père d'un petit garçon. Au début, je croyais que mes coéquipiers me faisaient une blague mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me dit qu'Emma avait écrit une lettre où elle voulait une pension alimentaire pour mon fils et c'est ainsi qu'elle m'a trouvé. Je ne m'imaginais pas être père. J'ai prévenu mes parents qui acceptèrent de s'occuper de mon fils et moi, j'aurai continué ma carrière. J'avais trouvé une solution. J'étais soulagé. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu à l'orphelinat. J'ai entendit des cris dans une des pièces et j'ai ouvert la porte. Je les ai vus : Morgane qui avait dans ses bras un bébé, Marcus et qui avait placé Mégane derrière elle, sûrement pour la protéger. Il y avait une femme qui voulait prendre mon fils mais la petite refusait. Brusquement mon regard croisa celui de Morgane et elle s'avança vers moi et elle me tendit mon fils. Elle le dit :

"- T'es le papa de mon frère ? me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix. Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête en prenant mon fils dans mes bras.  
- Faut être gentil avec lui et beaucoup l'aimer, fit-elle avant de retourner vers sa petite sœur qui était en larme."

Tu sais c'est stupide mais quand je les ai vues. J'ai su qu'elles étaient faites pour moi. Je les ai toutes suites aimées. J'ai demandé à l'assistante sociale ce qu'il allait arriver aux petites et elle m'a répondue d'une voix triste qu'il avait été impossible de retrouver les pères des petites et qu'elles allaient sûrement finir à l'orphelinat. Mais vu leur âge, Morgane n'avait aucune chance d'être adopté mais qu'elle avait un petit espoir pour Mégane. À ces mots, j'ai sentit mon cœur fondre. Je suis tourné vers elle et je lui ai dit que je refusais de séparer mon fils de ses sœurs et que je les prenais. Elle me sourit et elle me donna tous les papiers nécessaires. Je devais avoir un travail stable alors j'ai abandonné le Quidditch et j'ai acheté le magasin de balai au chemin de traverse. J'ai du faire mes preuves et après une semaine et surtout grâce à Valentine, c'est le nom de l'assistante sociale, j'ai pu avoir les petites à la maison mais je suis pour l'instant provisoirement le père, finit-il à dire d'une voix douloureuse.

- Pourquoi provisoirement ? demanda Marcus tout en se plaçant sur le dos et il vit une larme couler sur la joue d'Olivier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout allait bien avec ma demande d'adoption des petites grâce à Valentine mais Valentine a du partir s'occuper des enfants de sœurs en Australie et on a donné mon dossier à une autre assistance sociale : Suzan Beurs. Tout ce que je fais n'est pas assez bien. Ça dernière lubie, c'est que je dois trouver un nouvel appartement avec trois chambres car il faut une chambre pour Marcus, une pour les filles et une pour moi et tout cela dans un délai d'un moi. Comme veux-tu trouver un appartement dans un tel délai et qui corresponde à mon budget ?

Soudain il se lâcha et pleura. Évacuant tout ce qu'il avait gardé dans tous ces mois d'incertitudes et de peurs, la peur de perdre ses filles. Instinctivement Marcus le prit dans ses bras et Olivier plaça son visage dans le cou de Marcus tout en mettant ses mains sur le dos de Marcus. Le vert serra encore plus Olivier pour qu'il sente qu'il était là, présent et qu'il était près à l'aider. Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleureur Olivier.

-Ça va s'arranger, murmura Marcus aux creux de l'oreille d'olivier.

Olivier leva la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Marcus. Celui-ci s'empara de sa bouche. Ils savourèrent profondément ce baiser pendant que les mains d'Olivier glissaient le long du dos de Marcus, le faisant ainsi frémir. Marcus allongea Olivier sur lui et le plaça entre ses jambes. Olivier, tout en embrassant Marcus, commença à onduler en faisant en sorte que leurs érections respectives s'emboitent et se frottent. Marcus déboutonna son pantalon et celui d'Olivier. Lorsqu'il prit les deux membres en érection d'une main, Olivier s'arrêta.

- Continue, gémit Marcus entre les lèvres d'Olivier.

Il ne voulait pas que le brun reprenne ses esprits et le repousse comme les dernières fois qu'ils avaient échangées. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Olivier et poussa celui-ci un peu plus vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Olivier avait repris son rythme ne faisant plus attention aux mains baladeuses de Marcus. Il rattrapa les deux verges d'une main et les colla l'une à l'autre avant de faire des longs mouvements de haut en bas qui se firent plus rapides. Olivier posa sa bouche sur le cou de Marcus et le mordit lorsqu'il éjacula. Il fut suivit de près par Marcus qui mordait ses lèvres pour éviter de réveiller les enfants. Olivier s'écroula sur Marcus.

- Ça va ? demanda Marcus d'une voix douce. Olivier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son orgasme.

- Je ne peux pas être gay, chuchota Olivier d'une voix douloureuse. Marcus se raidit. Pourquoi Olivier n'acceptait pas d'être gay ? Marcus poussa Olivier sur le coté et se leva.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?, siffla Marcus d'un ton glacial. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas gay. Tu l'es putain. Ce que j'ai en main le prouve et il lui montra le sperme qu'il couvrait encore sa main.

Pour toute réponse, Olivier murmura tout en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

Marcus de rage se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais soudain, il arrêta tout mouvement. Olivier disait "je ne peux pas" et non "je ne suis pas", pensa Marcus avant de se tourner vers Olivier qui était toujours allongé sur le lit. Il s'approcha de son brun et lui écarta les mains.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse, il répéta sa question d'une voix plus autoritaire et déterminée à avoir une réponse.

- Lors d'une de mes visites chez la nouvelle assistante, je l'ai vu prendre un enfant à ses parents adoptifs. C'était deux hommes. Elle criait qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser des monstres éduquer des enfants. Je l'ai vu arracher l'enfant des bras de ce couple. Je ne veux pas les perdre Marcus. Je les aime. Elles sont mes filles. Je ne peux pas être gay sinon je vais les perdre. Tu comprends ?

Marcus reprit Olivier dans ses bras. S'il avait comprit, l'obstacle entre son rêve était une putain d'assistante sociale.

- Je promets que je ne te touche plus tant que tout ça n'est pas réglé, fit Marcus tout en caressant les cheveux de son brun.

Et foie de Flint, il allait vite régler cette affaire. Tout le monde a un secret, il allait trouver celui de cette femme et …  
Olivier s'endormit dans ses bras. Marcus l'allongea sur le lit et lui jeta un sort pour le nettoyer avant de poser sur le corps d'Olivier les draps rouges. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Il se pencha vers le berceau et il vit le petit le fixer droit dans les yeux tout en lui souriant.

- Tu ne dors pas petit fripouille, chuchota-t-il tout en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Tout en tenant le petit, Marcus prit son portable et appela son meilleur détective.

- Frank.

- Putain Marcus as-tu vu l'heure ?, cria Frank. Il est une heure du mat.

- C'est bon la ferme et écoute. Je veux tout ce que tu peux sur une certaine Suzan Beurs qui travaille comme une assistante sociale au ministère. Quand je dis tout c'est tout. Je te laisse deux jours.

- Quoi ? Mais… Marcus raccrocha avant d'entendre Frank gémir. Dieu sait que Frank était doué mais aussi lourd, très lourd.

Marcus regarda le petit Marcus, celui-ci s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il le coucha dans son berceau. Oui, il allait veiller sur eux quoi qu'il arrive.

AIMER OU PAS ¨¨^^


	15. Chapter 15

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

Chapitre 15

Draco fixait le ventre arrondi d'Harry tout en se demandant une fois encore si l'enfant était une fille ou un garçon.

Il aurait voulu traverser à tâtons l'espace qui les séparait et poser les mains encore une fois contre ce ventre proéminent, les y laisser jusqu'à sentir bouger son bébé.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire lorsqu'on aura attrapé le malade qui me poursuit ?, demanda Harry tout en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé du salon et en mangeant des fraises.  
- Je lui ferai regretter d'avoir mis ta vie et celui de no…, ton bébé en danger. Crois-moi qu'il va subir…  
- Je voulais savoir si tu allais rester ou partir toute de suite ? Si tu avais d'autres engagements ?

Si je comptais un peu pour toi, se dit-il, tout en évitant de regarder l'ancien vert.

-Je… je…, répondis Draco.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Son premier plan tombait à l'eau vu qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le cœur ni le courage de prendre son enfant comme il avait prévu mais un deuxième plan avait immergé dans son esprit. Un plan qui comprenait son enfant et Harry. Il se voyait tous les trois vivre ensemble au Manoir Malefoy. De plus, aucun Malefoy n'était née en dehors du lien mariage. S'il épousait Harry tous ses problèmes seraient réglés.

Voyant l'air troublé de Draco, Harry se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il posée cette question à Draco ? Pourquoi Draco voudrait d'un homme qui portait un enfant et qui ressemblait à une baleine ?

- Je suis désolé, lâcha Harry. Je n'aurais pas du te poser des questions… c'est ton travail et puis je ne suis qu'une de tes affaires. Tu n'as pas à me rendre des comptes. Tu sais quoi oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer.

Draco n'avait pas pu placer un seul mot tellement Harry parlait vite, ne le laissant pas répondre.  
Il allait rattraper Harry mais quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Il jura. Mais merde ce n'est pas une putain d'église ici. On ne peut même pas rester une heure sans une putain de visite, se dit-il tout en se rendant d'un pas colérique vers la porte.  
Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte d'entrée.

- T'es sûr que tu as eu une formation d'Auror, lâcha Ron d'une voix glaciale. J'aurai pu être le malade qui harcèle Harry. Je t'aurai désarmé et j'aurai…  
- C'est bon, siffla Draco.  
- J'en connais un qui est frustré, lança Blaise tout en passant devant Draco.  
- C'est vrai que de se coté là, toi tu ne l'es plus, répliqua Draco tout en souriant à Blaise qui s'était figé.  
- Comment as- tu…  
- Severus. Il m'a dit que vous étiez assez bruyant.

A ces mots tant Blaise que Ron rougirent. Les deux jurèrent en même temps.

- Je suis venu pour préparer la sortie d'Harry, lança Ron tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
- Et moi pour prendre une douche, fit Blaise.

Draco se figea et se tourna vers Blaise.

- Le réparateur n'est pas venu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix troublé.  
- Non. Aucun réparateur n'est venu chez nous. Il devait passer ce matin mais rien, répondit Ron.

Draco jura.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron tout en fixant les visages de Draco.  
- Il y a un réparateur qui est venu ce matin. Il ne parlait pas notre langue. Harry est intervenu et a joué l'interprète.  
- Putain, cria Ron. C'était le malade qui harcèle Harry. À part le patron qui parle mexicain tous les autres employés parlent parfaitement l'Anglais.

Draco serra les poings. Il s'était fait avoir comme un putain de débutant. Ce malade avait pu approcher Harry. Il aurait pu…

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?, demanda le rouge.  
- Il est plus petit que moi, un peu bronzé mais je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Ce fils de pute avait baissé sa tête tout le long de notre discussion et il portait une casquette qui cachait son visage.

Ron serra les poings. S'il 'était venu ce matin. Il aurait pu coincer ce malade mais à la place, il avait préféré s'envoyer en l'air. Mais quel con, se dit-il avant de frapper un des murs près de la porte d'entrée.

- Calme-toi, fit Blaise tout en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Ron. Celui-ci retira à l'instant même où la main de Blaise l'avait touché. Blaise avait sentit son cœur se serrer.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Blaise d'une voix voulue neutre. Il ne devait pas montré à Ron que celui-ci l'avait blessé.  
- On annule la sortie et on déplace Harry ailleurs, fit l'ancien rouge.  
- Non, répondit Draco.  
- Non ?  
- On va faire cette sortie et avec un peu de chance, on va attraper ce malade, expliqua Draco.  
- Tu veux mettre la vie du bébé et d'Harry en danger ?, siffla Ron. Harry ne sera pas un putain d'appât. Je croyais que tu voulais les protéger et non les tuer.

Draco lança un coup de poing sur le visage de Ron et celui-ci répliqua en frappant au ventre de l'ancien vert. Les poings volèrent et Blaise tenta de les séparer. Il s'était mis entre les deux. Ron par colère, lança son poing sur Draco mais comme Blaise s'était mis entre lui et Draco. Il frappa Blaise. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol tout en se tenant la main sur sa joue.  
Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Jamais, je ne mettrai Harry en danger, cria Draco tout en foudroyant Ron droit dans les yeux. JE L'AIME. Je l'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ron pâlit et regarda derrière l'épaule de Draco. Quand celui-ci se tourna pour voir ce que regarder Ron. Il vit Harry sur une des marches de l'escalier du chalet. Avait-t-il tout entendue ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, hurla Harry tout en se précipitant vers Blaise. Oh mon dieu Blaise. Ta joue. Vient avec moi, je vais mettre de la glace dessus et te donner une pommade.

Harry aida Blaise à se lever et ce n'est que là que Ron comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait frappé Blaise. Il l'avait frappé. Il jura et lorsqu'il saisit la main de Blaise, celui-ci se dégagea. Il sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il vit le regard blesser de Blaise.

- Harry, fit Draco.  
- Plus tard, répondit celui-ci.

Draco se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu as un truc fort ici ? demanda Ron d'une voix troublé. J'ai besoin d'un remontant. Draco hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés sur la terrasse du chalet un verre à la main, assis à mène le sol, dos collé au mur.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser, lança Draco avant de boire une gorge de whisky.  
- Moi aussi.  
- On doit faire cette sortie tant pour Harry que pour attraper ce malade. Je serai avec lui tout le temps.  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
- Autant que tu aimes Blaise.

A ces mots Ron se tourna vers Draco les yeux écarquillé.

- Comment as-tu…  
- Depuis notre rencontre au poste de police, tu ne fais que le dévorer des yeux. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Ron sourit avant de passer un de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître des plans. Draco leva un de ses sourcils.

-Et si on prévoyait cette sortie, fit Ron. Et avec de la chance, on aura ce malade.

Dans la cuisine

- Tiens mais ces glaçons sur ta joue, dit Harry tout en donnant les glaçons à Blaise. Sinon ça va gonfler.  
- Merci, murmura Blaise encore troublé par le geste de Ron. Il savait que Ron pouvait être impulsif mais pas à ce point…  
- Je suis sûr que Ron regret son geste, fit l'ancien rouge. Des fois, il peut être très impulsif.  
- Je sais, murmura Blaise en évitant de regarder Harry. Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Harry rougit tout en se mordant les lèvres.

- J'ai entendu Draco dire qu'il m'aimait, bégaya Harry tout en évitant de regarder Blaise. Mais pourquoi se battait-il avec Ron ? ajouta-t-il en levant la tête.  
- Pour toi, mentit à demi Blaise. Ron est assez protecteur avec les personnes qu'il aime. Et je n'en fais pas parti, se dit-il tristement tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

Voyant le regarde triste de Blaise. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry..., fit Blaise troublé par ce geste.  
- Tais-toi, répondit celui-ci tout caressant les cheveux de Blaise. Encore quelques minutes et après je te laisse jouer le grand et fier serpentard que tu es.

Blaise sourit avant de placer ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry.

- T'es vraiment gros, lança Blaise tout en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Harry qui frappa la tête de Blaise avant de rire.

**Dit-moi si vous avez ou non ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

Chapitre 16

Neville souffla pour la énième fois devant son écran. Son appartement lui manquait, plutôt son ordinateur de dernier cri lui manquait. S'il avait son matériel, il aura déjà les résultats de sa comparaison. Là, il devait attendre encore deux heures ou plus…. Fait chier, jura Neville tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il regarda par la fenêtre et il vit que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Severus était parti rejoindre Ron et Blaise chez Harry. Plutôt dans la journée, il avait eu un message de Ron qui lui disait que Blaise et lui allait dormir chez Harry. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait seul ce soir avec Severus. A cette idée, il rougit. Est-ce qu'il devait suivre l'idée d'Harry ? Il souffla encore avant de retourner vers son écran.

Dans le chalet d'Harry.

Harry avait appris beaucoup de chose dans sa jeunesse à Poudlard et une des choses, c'est quand quelque chose se tramait comme maintenant, il allait vraiment ressentir ce qu'il ressentait quand Albus lui cachait quelque chose d'important comme par exemple la prophétie.

Ce qu'il lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille était l'arrivée de leur ancien professeur de potion et lorsqu'il vit le visage fermée des serpentards et de Ron surtout. Quand le regard d'Harry avait croisé le regard de Ron, celui-ci avait tourné les yeux et quand Ron faisait ça, cela voulait dire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose tant Ron pouvait parfaitement mentir aux membres de sa famille, à ses collègues tant Hermione et lui avait développé un sorte de détecteur de mensonge entre eux. Ron lui cachait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur le balcon, le silence régna tout d'un coup. Ron lui avait gentiment demandé de préparer le diner pour ce soir, parce que sa cuisine lui manquait. Il avait accepté à contre cœur.

- Si le harceleur est ici et qu'il sait qu'Harry habite ici, fit Severus tout en chuchotant. Je suis l'idée de Draco. On pourrait créer des sortes d'embuscades tout le long de votre promenade et avec de la chance, on l'aura.

- Mmm..., grogna Ron. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre Harry en danger et si ce malade leur échappait et qu'il faisait du mal à Harry ou au bébé.

- Si ce n'était pas Harry, Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?, lança Blaise. Que proposerais-tu ? Ne te laisse pas guider par tes sentiments.

Ron grogna. Il savait que Blaise avait raison.

- Je ferai deux embuscades là, il montra du doigt sur une carte de la ville, et là, aussi, dit-il. Il faudrait éviter ce coin là et là. Il faudrait faire des équipes de deux, Neville et moi, Blaise et vous professeur. Faudrait faire une sorte de planning pour qu'une équipe se relaye à chaque rue.

Draco hocha la tête et il vit le regard perdu de son meilleur ami. Il avait vu une fraction de seconde une tristesse envahir les yeux noirs de son ami.

- Je vais donner un coup de main à Harry, lança Blaise d'une voix voulue neutre.

Il avait senti son cœur se serrer. D'abord Ron l'avait frappé même si cela était un accident, il l'avait frappé et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. Et maintenant, il ne voulait pas être avec lui. Le fait qu'il ait dit vouloir faire équipe avec Neville et non avec lui, cela lui avait fait mal, très mal. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Ron le rejetait ? Lorsque celui-ci lui faisait l'amour, il avait cru que celui-ci avait des sentiments pour lui mais il s'était trompé.

Blaise se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lorsqu'il ferma la porte de celle-ci, il pleura en silence. Mon dieu, la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ainsi c'était quand Ron était partit sans lui donner une adresse, une raison. Il n'avait pas su la signification de ses larmes à cette époque mais maintenant, il le savait. Il aimait vraiment son roux, plus que sa propre vie mais lui, il ne ressentait rien. S'il avait eu des sentiments, il ne prendrait pas cette distance.

Reprends-toi, siffla Blaise. Il se comportait comme une putain de minette. Il était Blaise Zabini, Chef d'une des meilleures équipes d'Auror du Royaume-Uni. Lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé ce type, il retournerait à Londres et oublierait Ron.

- Le plan a l'air correct, fit Draco en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur celui-ci.

- Il faut que tu suives parfaitement ce chemin, ré-expliqua Ron tout en fixant Draco d'une voix glaciale. Aucun détour pour faire plaisir à Harry.

- J'ai compris, siffla Draco tout en foudroyant Ron du regard avant de passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je veillerai sur eux, ajouta-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête et souffla d'un coup. Si le plan était suivit dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait ce malade et dans le pire, Harry aurait une magnifique promenade en dehors de cette prison d'or. Il chercha du regard Blaise mais il ne le vit pas.

- Cela fait plus de deux heures que Blaise est partit donner un coup de main à Harry, lança Draco. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit Weasley mais si tu fais du mal à Blaise. Je te ferai souffrir des pires tortures. Je te détruirai.

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera très content de savoir que tu veux me faire du mal, répondit Ron tout en souriant à Draco.

Draco et Ron se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Draco, Weasley n'a pas vraiment tord. Si tu veux avoir la bonne grâce de Potter, vaut mieux éviter de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il aime, fit Severus en souriant à Draco. Et vous, Monsieur Weasley, je vous conseille de faire plus attention aux personnes que vous aimez. Croyez-moi qu'on sait ce qu'on perd, le jour ou on le perd. Pour ma part, je vais retourner auprès de Neville, finit-il tout en se levant et sortant du balcon.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Blaise est plus fragile que tu le penses. Fais attention à lui.

- Je sais, souffla Ron tout en évitant de regarder Draco.

- Je l'espère, lança Draco avant de sortir à son tour du balcon.

Il n'avait pas voulu faire équipe avec Blaise parce qu'il avait trop peur d'être distrait car un regard, une caresse de Blaise le mettait dans tout ses états comme dans le temps où il travaillait avec lui à Londres. S'il y avait un danger... Il avait peur de son comportement... Comment allait-il faire si un danger se faisait savoir ? Est ce qu'il protégerait Harry ou Blaise ? Le mieux c'était de mettre Blaise avec Severus. Il a été espion et des très bon réflexes et Neville avait été aussi doué que lui pour les sorts de bouclier et avait aussi un don pour se fondre dans la masse.

Au chalet se trouvant au jardin.

Severus entra doucement dans le chalet. Il faudrait quand même quelques sorts de protections autour de leur chalet. N'importe qui pourrait entrée et vu que le malade qui courrait derrière Harry savait que celui-ci est ici. Personne n'était à l'abri.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de son brun. Depuis leur discussion, il sentit que Neville s'était rapproché de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne se rende en tout urgence chez Draco. Neville avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ce baiser était timide et doux. Il s'était maîtrisé pour ne pas coller Neville à lui et rendre ce doux baiser en quelques choses de plus passionné, plus bestial. Reprends-toi, se dit-il, avec des telles pensées, il allait faire fuir son brun. Il devait être patient avec lui.

Il entra silencieusement dans le bureau improvisé de Neville. Neville ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Severus profita pour détailler son brun. Il était magnifique. Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et Severus vit un goutte de sueur descendre du coup de son brun et descendre lentement vers son bas ventre. Notre ancien professeur avala difficilement sa salive. Contrôle-toi, mon vieux, se dit-il, tout en essayant de ne pas prendre Neville ici dans ce bureau.

Neville figea lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement derrière lui. Il se tourna et il vit les yeux noirs de désir de son ancien professeur.

- Tu …es revenu, fit Neville d'une voix timide.

- Oui, répondit Severus d'une voix rauque tout en s'approchant de Neville. Alors ça avance ?

- Non, le réseau est faible ici. De plus, le matériel n'est pas au top. Je ne sais pas quand cela finira.

- Tu es devant ton ordinateur depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui et je crève de chaud. Je donnerai tout pour une bonne douche, fit Neville tout en soufflant sur son torse.

Severus se figea par ce geste anodin mais qui lui fit monter la tension.

- Et si j'arrivais à réparer la douche. Quel serait ma récompense ?

Neville sourit et de ses lèvres, il frôla celles de Severus.

- Je suis sûr que je trouverais bien une façon de te récompenser, finit-il avant de lécher de sa langue les lèvres de Severus. Celui-ci se redressa et tourna les talons avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Neville avait un doute sur l'idée d'Harry mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'il vit le regard brulant de Severus. Qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien.

Severus jura une énième fois. Tous ces fichus tuyaux étaient rouillés. Il avait du jeter des sorts de réparations à tous les tuyaux ce qui lui avait pris plus d'une heure. D'un côté, il était content. Le fait de faire cela, l'empêchait de penser aux lèvres, à la peau de Neville et surtout calmer ses hormones. Il devait se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas effrayer son chaton.

Brusquement Severus entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers le bruit.

- C'est moi, lança Neville tout en souriant et levant les mains au ciel.

Severus lui sourit et baissa sa baguette. Neville trouva que Severus était encore plus sexy quand il souriait. Dommage qu'il ne le faisait pas plus souvent.

Severus ne le regarde pas, pensa-t-il. Ce stupide griffon ne portait qu'un short. Il avait le torse et les pieds nus.

- Alors cela fonctionne ? demanda Neville tout en s'approchant de Severus. Celui-ci ouvrit le robinet et on vit l'eau s'écouler des tuyaux. Ça marche. T'es un génie.

A ces mots, Severus rit de bon cœur.

- Je ne suis pas un génie mais doué en plomberie provisoire. Si j'étais toi. Je prendrai une douche tout de suite avant que l'eau disparaisse.

Courage Neville, se disait-il avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Severus sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et il avalait difficilement sa salive. Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, se répéta-t-il tout en continuant de fixer l'eau glissé sur le corps de Neville. Il vit celui-ci enlever doucement son short et son boxer l'un à la suite de l'autre.

C'est gagné, siffla Severus. Je suis en érection. Mais à quoi jouait son chaton. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il lui faisait ? C'était une vraie torture. Est-ce que Neville lui faisait passer un test pour être sûr que celui-ci savait se maitriser ? Si c'était le cas, il allait passer ce test haut la main. Il n'allait pas craquer. Il allait montrer à son brun qu'il était près à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près à entamer une relation avec lui. Il allait être digne de son chaton.

Sur cette bonne résolution, Severus sortit de la salle de bain.

Lorsque Neville vit celui-ci sortir de la salle de bains. Il s'est sentit ridicule. Il avait vraiment cru que Severus l'aurait rejoint pour prendre une douche. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus attirer par lui ? Qu'il avait mal interprété ses regards. Non, il était sûr que c'était bien du désir qu'il avait vu. Il allait faire craquer son vert quoi qui arrive.

Dans le chalet d'Harry.

Une sorte de tension régna tout le long du dîner. Harry avait essayé d'adoucir l'ambiance en faisant des blagues ou en racontant des anecdotes mais rien ne se passa.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, lança Harry tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Justement, Harry, fit Ron. Blaise et moi, on pense dormir ici.

- Mais il y a que deux chambres, s'exclama Harry d'une voix étonnée.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Sinon Ron n'aurait jamais demandé à dormir ici, songea Harry.

- Je dormirai avec…, voulait dire Ron mais Draco le coupa.

- Weasley dormira dans ma chambre avec Blaise et moi sur le canapé. Draco voulait aider Blaise. Peut-être que se rapprochement pourrait être bénéfique pour ces deux imbéciles.

Ron fixa étrangement Draco avant d'hocher la tête.

- Mais c'est stupide. Le canapé est trop petit pour vous trois, fit Harry. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

- Non !, firent en même temps Draco et Ron.

- Vu ton état, il te faut du repos, expliqua Blaise. La meilleure solution c'est que Draco dorme avec toi. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

Draco foudroya Blaise sur regard. Il n'était pas encore près à discuter de ses sentiments. Il aurait du dire ces mots que quand Harry aurait su pour le bébé. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il l'aimait vraiment et non une sorte de manipulation pour avoir le bébé.

- Je … veux bien si Draco est d'accord, murmura Harry en rougissant tout en regardant Ron. Il ne voulait pas que Ron se re-fâche avec Draco à cause de lui.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Draco d'une voix gênée.

Harry sourit. Il se leva pour ramasser les assiettes pour les laver.

- Laisses, fit Ron tout en attrapant les assiettes des mains d'Harry. Je vais le faire. Va plutôt te reposer.

Harry n'avait pas la force de se battre avec Ron et lui dire qu'il n'était handicapé mais enceinte.

Lorsque Draco se leva à son tour.

- Je vous laisse faire nettoyer le tout, lâcha-t-il tout en souriant.

- Dors bien, lança Blaise en souriant. N'oublie pas de mettre un sort de silence.

- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez mettre ce sort !, et il sortit en riant.

Lorsqu'il fut sortir un silence s'installa entre les deux amants.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je le hais, siffla Ron tout en finissant de ramasser les verres qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Blaise en souriant.

Ron d'un coup de baguette, lava assiettes, verres, fourchettes et couteaux.

- Comme c'est fini. Je vais aller me coucher à mon tour, lâcha Blaise avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce.

Ron enlaça Blaise de ses bras et colla le dos de Blaise contre son torse. Blaise se figea à ce geste. Avant qu'il puisse le repousser Ron parla.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, murmura-t-il aux creux de l'oreille de son brun. Tu es la dernière personne à qui je voudrai faire du mal. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je sais que t'ai blessé et j'en crève.

Blaise sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Devait-il croire son roux. Se jouait-il de lui ?

Ron tourna Blaise pour que celui lui fasse face. Il colla son front sur celui de son amant.

- Frappe-moi, crie-moi dessus mais pardonne-moi. Je te promets que je ferai en sorte de me faire pardonner si tu me laisses une deuxième chance.

Blaise fondit à ce regard à ces paroles.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire équipe avec Neville ?

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Tu sais je crois que Neville préfère Severus que moi.

- Ne changes pas de conversation. Répond à ma question, siffla Blaise. Il détestait quand on essayait de contourner ses questions.

Ron soupira.

- Si tu étais près de moi... J'aurais eu peur de ne pas être concentré. Tu es tellement sexy.

Blaise fut dans un sens soulagé par ces mots. Ron ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui mais dans un autre sens, Ron n'était attiré que par son corps. Est-ce pour ça qu'il s'excusait ? Pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?

Lorsque Ron vit le regard triste de Blaise. Il recula et observa le visage fermé de Blaise. Bravo, Ron, se dit-il tout en se giflant mentalement. Tu viens de le perdre officiellement. Tu viens de perdre la chance d'être heureux avec lui.

Blaise se tourna et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Draco.

- Quitte à le perte, se dit Ron tout en serrant les poings.

Il entra dans la chambre et il vit Blaise assis sur le lit.

Il s'approcha, pris la main de Blaise et colla Blaise contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Il devait encore une fois le toucher avant de le perte pour toujours. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait sentir le corps chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait. Blaise le poussa brutalement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? cria Blaise tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ron le fixa et se lança.

- Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je suis parti ?

Blaise hocha la tête

- C'est à cause de toi. Alors qu'il vit Blaise répondre. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa encore avant de le relâcher.

- Si tu m'interromps. Je t'embrasse, menaça Ron d'une voix rauque et triste.

Blaise entendit les battements de son propre cœur. Comment ça à cause de lui ?

- Je suis parti car chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais envie de te plaquer contre les murs du ministère. Chaque fois que je te voyais avec d'autres personnes. J'avais envie de …, expliqua Ron tout en passant un de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es parti car tu n'arrivais pas à coucher avec moi, siffla Blaise d'une voix colérique. Tu voulais simplement me baisser.

Ron n'était intéressé que par son corps. Il voulait simplement un trou pour se déverser. Il n'était qu'un fantasme que Ron avait pu réaliser et lui, il l'aimait.

Merde, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, jura Ron.

- NON, JE T AIME !, cria Ron. JE T AIME TELLEMENT QUE LORSQU'ON AVAIT DES MISSIONS. JE NE PENSAIS... je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Tu étais dans toutes mes pensées. Quand tu as commencé à me chauffer j'ai cru rêver. Je me suis dit que je pouvais profiter de ce que tu me donnais même si tu ne m'aimais pas. Je voulais profiter du peu de bonheur que tu m'offrais.

Ron s'arrêta et attendit la réaction de Blaise mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne réagissait pas. Ron sentit son cœur se briser. Lorsqu'il allait sortir de la chambre. Blaise l'agrippa la main.

- N'allais-tu pas te faire pardonner ? demanda Blaise un sourire coquin ornée son visage. Ron l'aimait, il l'aimait…

- Je veux plus ce que tu m'offres, murmura Ron tout en secouant tristement la tête.

- Je m'offre à toi. Je t'offre mon corps, mon âme et surtout mon cœur. Mais sache que lorsque tu l'auras accepté tu ne pourras plus t'en défaire.

Ron sourit et fit face à Blaise.

- Je prends le tout. Je te promets que plus jamais je te laisserai, dit-il avant d'embrasser son vert passionnément. Il poussa lentement son amour sur le lit avant d'enlever son tee-shirt…

- Je crois que je devais me faire pardonner.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit Blaise tout en se déshabillant aussi tout en dévorant des yeux son roux, son Ron.

- Je t'aime, fit Ron tout en se couchant sur le corps nue de Blaise.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-t-il avant de se coller à Ron et l'embrasser bestialement.

**Dit-moi si vous avez ou non ? ^^**

…


	17. Chapter 17

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

Chapitre 17

Lorsqu'Olivier ouvrit les yeux, il vit le plafond beige de sa chambre. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait aussi bien dormit. Brusquement il se leva, Marcus. Il ne s'était pas levé cette nuit. Au moment de sortir de sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il écarquilla les yeux. Mon dieu, il avait laissé Marcus le toucher, le caresser, le…il jura. Il courut vers un des tiroirs de sa chambre. Il mit un short et un tee-shirt blanc.

Il sortit de la chambre à toute allure. C'est là qu'il vit ses filles autour de la table à manger qui mangeaient des crêpes.

- Salut papou, firent Morgan et Mégane tout en souriant. Elles portaient toutes deux leurs petites robe bleues foncées et leurs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. C'était sûrement l'œuvre de Marcus…

- Salut mes anges, répondit Olivier tout en fixant Marcus et en se dirigeant vers le tapis de jeux. Il prit son fils dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormit mon cœur ?, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

- Il est changé et nourrit, expliqua Marcus avant de s'installer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- C'est toi qui devais dormir dans mon lit, fit Olivier tout en s'installant sur la chaise libre se trouvant à cotée de Marcus. Tu as besoin de repos…

- Le petit ne s'est levé qu'une seule fois. De plus, je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller mais je t'avoue que cela m'avait traversé l'esprit. Surtout que tu t'es mis à soupirer dans ton sommeil, murmura-t-il. Ce qui fit rougit notre ancien rouge.

- Je peux avoir encore une crêpe ? demanda Mégane de sa petite voix tout en fixant Marcus droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr ma puce, répondit Marcus tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil en lui servant un crêpe. Et toi Morgane, en veux-tu ?

- Non merci, fit Morgane tout en regardant sa sœur avaler sa crêpe.

Olivier sentit son cœur se serrer. Morgane avait tellement peur qu'Olivier change d'avis et les abandonne qu'elle restait réservée. Elle rangeait sa chambre, elle ne bougeait pas du canapé du salon avant qu'il lui donne l'autorisation, idem pour jouer. Olivier devait lui donner l'ordre de jouer. Tant que cette histoire d'adoption ne serait pas réglée Morgane serait ainsi. Il soupira. Mon dieu faites que tout s'arrange, pria Olivier. Il devait parler à Marcus, lui dire que garder ses distances.

Marcus souleva un de ses sourcils face à la mine réservé de la petite. Ou était la petite fille qui était prête à sortir ses griffes pour protéger sa petite sœur ? Lorsqu'il se tourna vers olivier, il se surprit de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Tu es aussi chétif que ton père, s'exclama Marcus d'une voix douce. Je vais te mettre deux crêpes à toi et à ton père.

- Comment je suis chétif ?, répliqua Olivier d'une voix voulue colérique. Sache que j'ai le poids qui correspond à ma taille. Et que mon corps est parfait, ajouta-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à ses filles qui sourient aux paroles de leur père.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, chuchota Marcus tout en jetant un regard soutenu de sous entendu à Olivier. Parfait sûrement mais il te faut prendre quelques kilos en plus par ici et par là, finit-il tout en touchant le bras droit d'olivier et sa jambe droite.

- Marcus, bégaya Olivier rouge de gêne. Je suis parfait. De plus, je n'ai pas faim, ajouta-t-il en boudant.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire face au visage cramoisi de leur père.

- Papa t'es un vrai bébé !, lança Mégane tout en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Ta fille a raison, arrête de te comporter comme un bébé.

Olivier tout en boudant mis un morceau dans sa bouge. Il fut étonné de trouver cela bon.

- C'est trop bon, lança Morgane tout en mangeant. Tu cuisines bien mieux que papa.

- Tu m'as volé mes petites filles !, fit Olivier en souriant et en se donnant un air scandalisé. Toi, tu m'aimes, ajouta-t-il tout en mettant son fils face à lui. Toi, tu es de mon coté. Soudain son fils tendit ses petites mains vers Marcus.

- Junior est d'accord avec nous, lâcha Morgane tout en souriant à son père tendrement. Lorsqu'Olivier vit le visage rayonnant de sa fille. Il sentit son cœur fondre. Attend, JUNIOR ?, se dit –il avant de se tourner vers Marcus.

- Junior ?

Marcus rougit tout en évitant de regarder Olivier dans les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas que tes filles m'appellent Monsieur et comme deux Marcus dans la même pièce, ce n'est pas pratique et elles l'ont nommé Junior.

Olivier ne savait s'il devait être content ou non que ses filles se soient attachées aussi vite à Marcus.

Brusquement quelqu'un toqua sur la porte de son appartement. Olivier se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur place, devant lui se trouvait son pire cauchemar : Suzan Beurs.

Elle portait encore une affreuse robe rose bon qui lui faisait penser à cette peste et salope de Dolores Ombrage, ses cheveux blancs sortaient de son chignon lui donnant un air plus sévère qu'elle l'avait déjà naturellement. Elle tenait à la main son stupide carnet de contrôle.

- Bonjour, siffla –t-elle. Vous pensez me laisser dehors ?

- Non, bégaya Olivier tout en la faisant rentrer. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite...

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me cacher, répliqua-t-elle tout en écrivant quelque chose sur son carnet.

- Non, répondit-t-il rapidement. Je…

Elle lui coupa la parole de la main tout en inspectant les lieux.

Marcus se retient de la mettre à la porte. Dès que les filles avaient entendu le son de la voix de cette femme, elles avaient cessé de manger et elles avaient commencé à trembler. Morgane avait toute suite prise sa sœur dans ses bras. Olivier ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait que cette femme était une ordure.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle tout en fixant Marcus de ses yeux globuleux.

- Marcus est un ami, expliqua Olivier d'une voix paniquée. Il a eu un accident et comme il n'a personne. Il va habiter quelques temps ici.

- Dans votre tout petit appartement ?, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Il y a à peine de place pour vous quatre alors cinq…avez-vous trouvé un appartement ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurai le regret de mettre une note à mon supérieur.

- Vous m'avez dit que j'avais un mois, bégaya notre brun d'une voix troublée.

- Olivier a trouvé un appartement, lança Marcus tout en souriant à l'assistance sociale. Il se tourna vers Olivier. J'ai oublié de te dire que le propriétaire de l'appartement que tu as trouvé accepte ton offre. Il m'a dit que l'appartement sera libre aujourd'hui même.

Mais qu'est ce que raconte Marcus ?, pensa olivier tout paniqué.

- Oui, je suis content, fit Olivier d'un air voulu détendu.

Suzan se tourna vers Olivier.

- Quel est l'adresse de votre nouvel appartement ?

- Et bien…, répondit Olivier tout en fixant désespérément Marcus et en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- au quartier Soho, n° 5, répondit Marcus tout en fixant Olivier.

Les yeux de Marcus voulaient dire : « laisse-moi gérer la situation ». Et ceux d'Olivier : « bien sûr vu que c'est toi qui m'a foutu dans la merde ».

- Mmmm. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur Dubois avait autant de moyen.

- En fait, l'appartement appartient à un ami à moi qui a besoin de quelqu'un là-bas, expliqua Marcus. Il y a trois chambres, deux salles de bains, une cuisine américaine et un grand salon.

- Et si votre ami revenait ou changeait d'avis ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il.

Je ne changerais pas d'avis, pensa-t-il. Il y a bien longtemps, il avait acheté l'appartement en face du sien pour avoir un étage à lui et aucun voisin. Ces amis lui avait dit qu'il était fou de ne pas mettre un tel appartement en location qu'il pouvait en retirer un revenu important mais lui ne voyait que la tranquillité. De plus, financièrement Marcus avait déjà hérité de la fortune de sa famille et il avait les revenus de sa société de détectives et de garde du corps rapproché. Il était assez tranquille de ce coté là.

L'assistante regarda à tour de rôle Olivier et Marcus.

-Je reviendrai dans deux jours à votre nouvelle adresse. J'espère que vos dires sont justes.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la maison.

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'Olivier se plaça devant Marcus tout en serrant les poings.

- Mais dans quelle merde m'as-tu fourré ? Crois-tu que j'ai les moyens de me payer un putain d'appartement dans ce quartier ? Mais putain quel appartement ?

Marcus se retint de prendre Olivier sur le champ. Il adorait voir cette petite flamme qui naissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'Olivier était en colère.

- Je te parle !, cria son brun.

Et c'est là qu'ils entendirent des larmes. Olivier écarquilla les yeux et courut vers ses filles. Mégane et Morgane étaient en larme.

- Je suis là mes anges, dit Olivier doucement tout en prenant ses filles dans ses bras. Devant ce portait de famille, Marcus sourit tendrement. Comment pouvait-on séparer cette petite famille ?

- Elle va nous prendre, gémit Morgane tout en serrant de ses petites mains le tee-shirt d'Olivier.

- Jamais…, lança Marcus d'une voix déterminée. Moi vivant personne ne vous séparera.

Tant les filles qu'Olivier regardèrent étonnement Marcus.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Mégane tout en tenant son nounours.

Marcus s'approcha et pris la petite dans ses bras.

- Un serpentard ne fait jamais une promesse s'il n'est pas sûr de la tenir. Je te promets que personne ne vous séparera.

Olivier sentit battre son cœur à toute allure. Il avait vraiment envie de croire Marcus. Il se rappela des mots de Marcus la veille : « Je promets que je ne te touche plus tant que tout ça n'est pas réglé ».

Qu'est ce que cherchait Marcus ? Une nuit de sexe ? Ou quelque chose de plus poussé ? Avait-il pitié de lui et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aidait ?

Marcus déposa Mégane.

- Les filles pourquoi ne pas mettre des vêtements plus chaud. Je vais vous emmener voir votre nouvel appartement. On choisira en même temps la couleur de votre chambre et de celle de Junior.

Les filles sautèrent de joie avant d'entrer dans leur chambre.

- Je suppose que l'appartement en question t'appartient, lança Olivier tout en débarrassant la table à manger.

- Oui ?

- Et combien me coutera le loyer ?

- Tu me paieras le même montant que tu paies pour cet appartement.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu comme ça ? Est ce que c'est par pitié ? Ou…

Marcus prit les assiettes qu'Olivier avait en main et les posèrent sur la table. Il tourna Olivier face à lui.

- Crois-moi que tu m'inspires beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas de la pitié...

Marcus approcha son visage de celui d'Olivier mais celui-ci mis ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Olivier. Je…

- Je sais, coupa Marcus doucement. Mais laisse-moi encore une fois t'embrasser. Je te promets que dès qu'on sortira de cet appartement. Je ne te toucherai plus tant que les petites ne seront pas officiellement à toi.

Olivier mordit ses lèvres tout en fixant la chambre des petites. Il prit la main de Marcus et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent dans celle-ci. Olivier ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Marcus. Les lèvres de notre brun effleurèrent ceux de notre Serpentard. Celles-ci étaient chaudes et enivrantes avec une douceur étrange qui fit s'embraser le corps de Marcus. Marcus referma les mains autours de la taille d'Olivier et renversa la tête en arrière pour prendre la bouche de celui-ci avec fougue.

Son corps n'était plus que désir, un désir qui faisait palpiter son sexe tandis que sa langue se mêlait à celle d'Olivier.

Pour sa part, jamais Olivier n'avait connu pareil baiser, aussi profond, intense, si exigeant qu'il ne parvenait plus à répondre. Alors il s'abandonna à cette bouche, à cette langue, au torrent de sensations qui déferlaient en lui, tourbillon de passion qui se nouait dans son ventre, ses reins.

Et dire que cela sera leur dernier baiser, pensa Olivier tristement.

Marcus s'écarta, bouleversé. Bon sang, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé pendant qu'ils… Rien ni personne n'était parvenu à lui faire perdre l'esprit d'une manière aussi incroyable ?

- On devrait arrêter, lâcha Marcus malgré lui.

Il l'observa. Ses grands yeux bruns brûlaient d'un désir intense et Olivier haletait, encore sous le choc de leur baiser. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il était si attirant, si désirable et le goût de ses lèvres. Mon dieu, pensa-t-il. Il avait envie de réaliser tous ses fantasmes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et puis à Olivier. Non, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ça.

- Oui, chuchota Olivier tout en mordant ses lèvres.

Brusquement, ils entendirent des coups sur la porte.

- Je crois que des demoiselles nous attentent, fit Marcus tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je m'occupe de changer Junior, le temps que tu t'habilles.

Olivier hocha la tête.

Dans la salle de bain.

Harry était nerveux. Comment devait-il réagir ? Est-ce que Draco était sérieux ? L'aimait-il ? Il mit un tee-shirt blanc et un short vert.

Il entra dans la chambre et il fut soulager de constater que celui-ci n'était pas là. Il n'était pas encore près à lui parler.

Brusquement, il entendit des bruits qui venait de la chambre d'à côté. Harry comprit la signification de ses bruits lorsqu'il entendit Blaise crier sauvagement le nom de Ron. Il commença à fouiller à toute vitesse dans ses affaires pour retrouver sa baguette. Mais où était-elle ?, se dit-il tout en fixant de temps en temps le mur d'où venaient les gémissements. Ron devrait sûrement prendre Blaise contre le mur. Il se mit à genou pour voir si sa baguette n'avait pas glissé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu vas à genou dans ton état ? demanda Draco qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre.

Il s'était préparé psychologiquement à la conversation qui allait suivre. Il devait dire la vérité à Harry et puis faire une vraie déclaration en espérant que celui-ci puisse le croire.

Et là, il y avait un Harry qui lui montrait ses charmantes fesses...

Au moment où Harry allait répondre, ils entendirent la voix de Blaise : "Oh putain plus fort !"

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il prit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort de silence.

- Je voulais mettre le sort de silence mais ma baguette a glissé sous le lit, finit-il tout en lui montrant sa baguette.

Draco hocha la tête. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Je vais me coucher, lança Harry tout en essayant de se lever. Draco accouru pour aider Harry à se lever.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

- De rien. Vaut mieux de que tu te couches, dit Draco tout en caressant la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se mit dans son lit.

Draco entra dans la salle de bains avant d'y sortir après quelques minutes.

La bouche d'Harry devint soudain complètement sèche et il fit de son mieux pour s'interdire de le regarder traverser la chambre dans un boxer-short. Il ne semblait pas du tout conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur lui.

- Tu ne portes rien d'autres pour la nuit ?réussit-il finalement à demander.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco considéra son vêtement qui lui allait comme une seconde peau avant de relever la tête, une expression amusé sur le visage.

- En fait, j'ai l'habitude de me mettre au lit dans une autre tenue, mais…

La lueur machiavélique qui brilla dans ses yeux gris aurait dû l'avertir mais avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry s'enquit avec curiosité :

-Ah oui….?

- En général, je dors nu.

L'imagination d'Harry s'était enflammée, il déglutit péniblement.

- Euh, finalement, ton boxer-short ne semble parfait.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, se hâta-t-il d'assurer en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Draco éteignit la lampe de chevet et Harry sentit qu'il s'asseyait de son coté avant de s'étendre près de lui.

Aller mon vieux lance-toi ! Plus tu attendras plus tu auras difficile à lui dire la vérité, se dit Draco tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Harry. C'est maintenant ou jamais…

- Harry, je voul…

- Aie !

Un violent élancement cisailla soudain le mollet d'Harry.

Aussitôt, Draco alluma la lampe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est ce que le bébé ?

- Non, une crampe…ma jambe…

- Laquelle ?

- La gauche.

Avant qu'Harry puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Draco repoussa la couverture et promena sa main sur le muscle tétanisé. Si Harry avait été capable de faire autre chose que gémir, il lui aurait dit de le laisser. Mais les doigts de Draco étaient magiques. Plus il le massait, plus la douleur s'estompait et finalement, il n'avait plus envie qu'il arrête.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci, murmura Harry, sincèrement reconnaissant.

- Qu'est ce qui a provoqué cette contraction ? S'enquit-il d'une voix soucieuse.

- Cela arrive souvent, c'est normal. Depuis plusieurs mois, pour éviter les crampes, je suis obligé de dormir sur le coté, un coussin dans le dos, répondit-il.

- Il n'y a que deux oreillers ici, remarqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, il n'y en a pas d'autres.

- Tourne-toi de l'autre côté, lui ordonna Draco.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

Draco sourit.

- Tourne-toi, répéta-il. Tu vas voir.

Harry ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête mais il obtempéra. Draco, avec d'infinies précautions, glissa la couverture sous ses reins.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi confortable qu'un coussin, mais cela devrait t'aider.

Touché par sa sollicitude, il poussa un soupire de bien-être.

- Je me sens bien mieux. Merci, Draco.

De nouveau, il éteignit la lampe et se mit à l'aise. Harry ferma les paupières et tenta de se détendre.

Mais soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se sentit blêmir. Draco se plaquait contre lui.

- Que…Que… ?

- Chut, dit-il en lui enlaçant tendrement le ventre. Je veux juste soutenir ton dos.

**a suivre ^^**

**votre avis ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

**Sinon je vous préviens que je vais suspendre mes fictions le temps de me concentrer sur mes examens mais pour vous faire patienter le temps de ces suspensions je vous mettrai les chapitres d'une nouvelle fiction dont j'ai fini d'écrire tous les chapitres. Je n'attends plus que la correction de ma bêta.**

Chapitre 18

Lorsque Draco se blottit contre Harry, il ne pensait qu'à l'aider à être mieux installé pour dormir. Mais sentir son corps doux et chaud contre lui, lui fit rapidement songer à d'autres choses…

La bouche sèche, il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ses pensées prenaient cette direction. Il le trouvait très beau, irrésistible même. Le bébé qu'il attendait n'y changeait rien : Harry lui plaisait et il lui aurait fait le même effet avec le ventre plat. Il pouvait parfaitement se rappeler les gémissements de celui-ci lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir. Bon sang reprend toi !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Draco, dit Harry soudain, le souffle court.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, il lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Allons, j'essaie simplement de t'aider à te détendre.

Draco se félicita de paraître si pratique et détaché. Malheureusement, une partie très précise de son anatomie prouvait qu'il était loin d'être insensible aux charmes d'Harry. À la manière dont Harry se crispa, il comprit qu'il l'avait également remarqué.

Draco lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Détends-toi, Harry. Je ne peux pas cacher le fait que tu m'attires, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais passer à l'acte. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je…t'attire ?, dit-il incrédule.

- Beaucoup, oui. Tu le sens certainement. Et je n'aurais pas cette réaction si je ne te trouvais pas très à mon goût. Je croyais que j'avais été assez démonstratif l'autre fois sur le canapé.

- Je croyais que…

- Que ?

- Que c'était par pitié ou que cela rentrait dans tes fonctions, murmura Harry rouge de gêne.

- Tu as cru que j'étais un gigolo ou un truc de ce genre ?, s'exclama Draco en souriant tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as bien dit à Ron que tu étais là pour combler tous mes désirs. J'ai cru que tu prenais ton travail à cœur, se justifia-il plus rouge qu'il y a quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Weasley ? Je t'aime vraiment.

Ne voyant pas Harry lui répondre le cœur de serrer, il lui dit :

- Je ne te demande rien en retour. Je ne t'impose rien.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Draco ?

A l'entendre prononcer son nom de sa voix douce, il fut soudain assailli par un nouvel élan de désir.

Fermant les yeux, il réprima un gémissement et se força mentalement à se calmer.

- Oui Harry ?

- Merci…d'être venu me protéger, le bébé et moi.

Draco avala péniblement sa salive. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici avec empressement. Non, Harry n'était pas encore prêt, il valait mieux attendre d'avoir le dingue qui en voulait à Harry et à son enfant. Draco le regarda. Il sourit car celui-ci s'était endormi.

Sous sa paume, le bébé bougea et Draco sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'éventualité de fonder une famille avant son opération de la prostate. Lorsque les médecins lui avaient conseillé de congeler son sperme au cas où l'opération tournait mal, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Il avait pris ce prélèvement comme un simple formalisme à respecter. Ce simple prélèvement avait bien eu des conséquences mais quelles conséquences. Il se trouvait père d'un enfant à naitre. De plus, il était tombé amoureux du second père de son enfant. La vie lui avait réservé une belle surprise.

Il avait mis de coté de coquettes économies plus celle de la famille Malefoy. Il était riche. Maintenant, il songea à sa petite famille. Il pourrait aisément veiller sur eux. Leur offrir tout le confort qu'ils méritaient.

Avec un bâillement, il se détendit et sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Mais tandis qu'il s'abandonnait dans les bras de Morphée, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer chez lui au manoir avec Harry et son bébé.

Dans le chalet dans le jardin.

Neville observait Severus dans toutes les coutures. Il était simplement magnifique avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs qui le faisaient vibrer. Neville secoua la tête.

Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait essayé de s'approcher de celui-ci et à chaque fois celui-ci s'était refermé comme une huitre. Il avait fait tombé par accident de l'eau sur le pantalon de Severus tout juste où se trouvait sa braguette et il avait essayé de l'essuyer tout en appuyant bien à un endroit précis qui aurait du exciter son ancien professeur mais rien, il lui avait prit l'essuie des mains : « Il allait le faire seul ».

Lors de faire la vaisselle, il s'était placé exprès à coté de Severus pour frotter sa cuisse contre la sienne et quand il lui parlait il caressait son avant bras ou son torse musclé mais encore là, rien. Pourquoi dans ses livres tous ses personnages principaux arrivaient à leur fin par ces parades et lui rien ?

Peut-être que Severus ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'il n'était plus attiré par lui ?

Il pensa soudainement à l'idée d'Harry. Peut-être qu'il allait suivre le conseil de son ami ? Et puis merde ! Il n'avait rien à perdre et il saura si Severus était ou non encore attiré par lui. Oui il allait le faire. Il sourit tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où se trouvait Severus.

_Dans la chambre à couché_.

Severus avait pris une longue douche froide et il portait un peignoir. Il n'était pas un homme de bois. Toute la soirée, il avait senti le regard rempli de désir de Neville sur lui. Ses frôlements innocents, son souffle à son oreille quand il lui murmura des mots. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il avait préféré se réfugier dans leur chambre. Comment allait-il faire cette nuit ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait dormir dans la chambre de Blaise et de Weasley ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Neville le testait. Il allait résister.

Soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Neville.

- Tu as pris une douche, constata Neville tout en se dirigeant vers un des tiroirs se trouvant dans la chambre.

- Oui, répondit Severus tout en observant les fesses rebondies de Neville. Faites pour ses mains, se dit-il.

- Je peux te demander un petit service, commença Neville tout en cachant ce qu'il avait pris derrière son dos. Severus leva un des ses sourcils. J'ai un problème avec une des scènes dans mon nouveau livre. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la peau de mes personnages. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il savait le genre de livre que Neville écrivait. Est-ce que la scène était la même qu'il avait lu sur les sites de lectures ? La même qu'il lui avait raconté de vive voix ?

- J'aurais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi, si ça ne te fait pas peur, murmura-t-il tout en le déshabillant du regard, en lui montrant deux foulards de soie.

Était-il en train de suggérer ce à quoi il pensait ? Il avait décrit dans ses livres des scènes érotiques incluant des liens.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

S'approchant, Neville dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et le vêtement tomba à terre. Après lui avoir pris le foulard de soie, il le fit passer sur ses épaules, autour de son cou, l'enroulant autour de ses poignets.

Une bouffée d'excitation le submergea, Severus essayait de se contrôler. Il devait se contrôler mais comment ? Neville lui faisait perdre la tête.

Ses yeux noirs et intenses brillaient d'un feu intérieur, remarqua Neville avec délice. Il y lisait de l'admiration mêlée à une émotion indéfinissable. Tout à coup, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Neville le poussa sur le lit et lui attacha les mains avec un des foulards sur les barreaux du lit et il posa le deuxième foulard sur ses yeux et le lui attacha derrière la tête.

Severus ferma les paupières sous le bandeau, déroutée par l'afflux soudain de sensations. Une fois de plus, l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Neville effleura ses cheveux d'une caresse tendre et rassurante, mais sans prononcer un mot.

Severus ne le voyait pas, ne le touchait plus. Nu à l'exception de l'écharpe de soie, Neville observait Severus. Le cœur battant, impatient, il continua. Il devait essayer. Il contrôlait la situation.

Aveuglé par le bandeau, Severus avait une conscience aiguë de sa respiration haletante, de l'érection naissante, de la brise légère soufflant sur son corps nu. Cela ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait décrit dans ses livres -l'obscurité totale, l'attente qui se prolongeait, augmentant l'excitation. Il entendit les froissements de vêtements qu'on enlevait.

Enfin, Neville le rejoignit sur le lit.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, et devança la caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, sa langue experte et son baiser envoûtant. Seules leurs bouches se touchaient, et ce point de contact entre leurs deux corps semblait concentrer toute leur passion. Des vagues de désir déferlèrent jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses tandis que Severus laissait échapper un gémissement sourd.

Neville se retira subitement, le laissant frustré et désemparé. Ses inhibitions s'étaient envolées. Severus essayait de tendre la main vers lui, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Il jura. Il avait oublié pendant quelques secondes qu'il était attaché. Et il eut une brève seconde d'inquiétude. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Est ce que Neville avait une crise ?

Il se sentit soulagé quand Neville posa les mains sur son torse musclé, qu'il commença à caresser. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et doucement les mains de Neville parcoururent tout son corps. Ses mains entamèrent alors une lente descente, effleurant son ventre, sa toison, jusqu'à trouver l'épicentre humide de son désir. Il sentait le regard de Neville sur son sexe dressée comme s'il voulait s'assurer que son sexe était inoffensif. Severus était près à lui crier qu'il était. Il était même très doux et fait pour le plaisir mais il se retint car même en étant excité, il comprenait que Neville essayait de faire face à ses peurs à son rythme et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Alors Severus resta silencieux en attendant le prochain geste de celui-ci.

Quand Neville commença à toucher le sexe dressé de Severus, celui-ci laissa échapper un râle, et Neville s'esclaffa tout en continuant à le caresser. Non seulement il donnait libre cours à sa vraie nature. Severus était à sa merci. Il accéléra les mouvements. Il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ancien professeur.

- Neville…je vais…

Neville arrêta tout mouvement. Il regarda encore une fois le sexe de celui-ci. Il était long et assez épais. Est-ce que ça va entrer ?, se demandait Neville d'une voix peu assurée.

-Neville, on peut arrêter là si tu n'es pas prêt, fit Severus d'une voix rauque. Tu n'as pas te forcer, je…

Neville l'embrassa d'un baiser passionnant. Il n'était pas forcé. NON, il n'était pas forcé. Il avait choisit Severus. Il se sentit soulagé. Neville s'écarta de Severus. Il lui enleva le bandeau. Severus sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsqu'il vit le corps nu de Neville ainsi exposé. Il était céleste, une peau blanche, ses cheveux en désordres qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage. Il vit Neville sortir du même tiroir où il avait prit les foulards, un sorte de pommade.

Neville rougit et dit : "c'est du lubrifiant". Il s'installa en face de Severus et écarta les jambes.

A ces mots la gorge de Severus se sécha. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il vit Neville se préparer à le recevoir. Celui-ci mit un doigt en lui.

- Si tu me détaché, je po… mais Neville le coupa. Il voulait le faire seul. Il en avait besoin.

- Caresse-toi, le conseilla alors Severus d'une voix rauque rempli de désir. Neville hocha et glissa lentement une de ses mains sur son sexe dressé. Quand il se sentit près, il ajouta un deuxième doigt tout en continuant ses mouvements. Lorsque son doigt le pénétra, Neville cria de plaisir. Il se leva du lit et se mit au dessus du sexe de Severus.

- Neville…, gémit Severus tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci glissa sut sa verge.

Totalement abandonnée aux sensations, Neville ferma les yeux. Il devait supporter la douleur. La douleur qu'il avait choisit. Il sourit à cette pensée.

- Severus !

- Chut, tu n'es pas encore prêt… attend encore un peu, temps que la douleur s'atténue. Chuuuut…

Severus lui lécha le cou, la gorge, les tétons, avant de reprendre sa bouche. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il colla tout son corps contre le sien. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Leur passion se déchaîna, lorsque Neville remonta et redescendit tout le long de son sexe, les entraînant dans un corps à corps sauvage. Neville se tordit sur lui, l'attirant et le repoussant. Severus regretta que ses mains soit attaché pour ne pas agripper les hanches de son chaton. Il l'aurait pénétrer de toute sa puissance et de tout son être.

Le plaisir arracha à Neville un cri aigu, et il s'agrippa à lui, parcouru de frissons. Avec un cri rauque, il jouit violemment en lui.

Enfin, Neville se laissa retomber sur le torse de Severus défait, épuisé, le souffle court. Neville lui retira son bandeau et essuya tendrement son front où perlaient de fines gouttes de sueur.

Neville se laissa aller contre lui, saisi par un sentiment de plénitude. Le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, Neville écouta le martèlement de son cœur contre son oreille. Severus chuchota dans ses cheveux quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Peu importe, l'étreinte de ses bras en disait long.

Les sentiments que Neville éprouvait à son égard le bouleversaient, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter.

_Je l'aime. J'aime Severus Snape._, dit Neville sans se rendre compte qu'il le disait à haute voix.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Severus tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux lorsque Neville leva brusquement la tête.

- Comment…je… et tu…, bégaya Neville.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais, le coupa Severus avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Neville sourit avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de Severus et ils s'endormirent.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**à bientôt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me voici et me voilà , je reprends du service ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail **

Chapitre 19

Olivier s'émerveilla de l'appartement que Marcus lui avait proposé. Il comportait quatre chambres, un grand salon avec une cuisine équipée, deux salles de bain et un grand balcon. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. C'était trop.

- Il te plait ?, demanda Marcus d'une voix hésitante tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il ne me plait pas ? Il est magnifique. C'est tout à fait ce que je cherchais mais en plus grand. Tu as vu ce salon et cette cuisine. Marcus, je ne peux...

Marcus le coupa.

- Il est à toi. Il faut simplement appeler les déménageurs et dans moins de deux jours. Les enfants et toi auront une nouvelle maison.

- Merci, fit Olivier d'une voix émue tout en frôlant la main de Marcus et leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

- Papa, je dois faire pipi, dit Morgane tout en s'avançant vers eux.

Olivier se détacha de Marcus en rougissant.

- Tu crois que le voisin acceptera de laisser Morgane utiliser ses toilettes ?

- Je suis sûr que oui, répondit Marcus tout en se dirigeant vers la poussette où se trouvait junior. Il prit délicatement le bébé et le cala contre son torse.

Il était avec eux depuis peu de temps mais il avait déjà pris les bons réflexes vis-à-vis des enfants, pensa Olivier. On dirait vraiment une petite famille. À cette idée, il secoua la tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur voisin Olivier vit Marcus sortir des clefs de sa poche.

- C'est ton appartement ?, s'étonna Olivier.

- Oui.

Lorsqu'ils entèrent. Il vit que l'appartement de Marcus faisait le double du sien. Même si l'appartement était beau et propre mais tout était de couleur noir ou blanc. Trop sobre, froid...

- C'est beaux, s'exclamèrent les filles tout en regardant autour d'elles.

- Viens avec moi, fit Marcus tout en donnant Junior à Olivier et il prit la main de Morgane.

- C'est beau, s'exclama Mégane tout en tenant un vase dans sa main.

Olivier sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa fille.

- Redépose le vase ma puce. C'est fragile. Sa fille hocha la tête et remit le vase mais lorsque Morgane entra en courant dans le salon tout en criant le nom de Mégane. Mégane fit tomber la vase qui se cassa.

Mégane se tourna vers son père en pleurant.

- Désolé, désolé, gémissait la petite fille tout en commençant à pleurer. Pas me laisser, pas me laisser.

Olivier secoua la tête avant d'allonger le bébé sur le canapé du salon de Marcus. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Chaque fois qu'une de ses filles faisaient quelques choses de « mal » comme casser un verre par accident, reverser leur jus de fruit sur le tapis ou la table, abimaient leurs vêtements en jouant, les petites entraient dans des crises de ce genre. Elles pleuraient et lui demandaient de ne pas les laisser. Le psychologue qu'il avait vu. Lui avait que les petites avaient peur qu'il les abandonne comme leur mère et qu'il les renvoie dans l'orphelinat et qu'il garde seulement Junior.

Soudain, Olivier entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter. Il vit Marcus tenir un autre vase dans sa main et un autre cassé devant ses pieds. Il lâcha le vase qu'il avait dans la main qui se cassa lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Mégane arrêta de pleurer et regarda la scène qui se passait dans elle. Marcus recommença ce geste trois fois. Il s'approcha de Mégane et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce ne sont que des vases ma puce. Ils ne méritent pas des larmes et je suis sûr que ton papa ne te laissera jamais ni toi et ta sœur. Il vous aime très fort et ce n'est pas parce que vous cassez des choses qu'il vous laissera.

Mégane se tourna vers son père.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, murmura Mégane tout en essuyant ses larmes de ses petites mains.

- Jamais, fit d'une voix déterminée Olivier tout en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre. Je ne vous laisserai pas.

Morgane s'approcha et enlaça la taille de son papa.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de le serrer encore plus.

Morgane se rappela de leur mère. Chaque fois qu'elle était à la maison. Sa sœur et elle devait rester dans leur chambre pour la laisser avec ses amis qui venaient dormir à la maison. Elle n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'elle les laisserait dans la rue si elles n'étaient pas sages et puis un jour des dames sont venues les prendre et les mettre dans un orphelinat...

- Moi aussi ma puce, dit Olivier d'une voix émue tout en regardant Marcus dans les yeux avant d'articuler un Merci.

Marcus hocha la tête et regarda cette petite famille. Frank avait vraiment intérêt à avoir trouvé des trucs sur cette assistante sociale.

Soudain le bébé se mit à pleurer.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger, lança Olivier tout en redéposant sa fille. Il embrassa à tour de rôle le front de ses filles avant de se diriger vers son fils.

- Et si je commandais des pizzas, lança Marcus tout en sortant son portable.

- Oui !, crièrent les filles avant de se jeter sur Marcus.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

- Il se fait tard, fit Olivier en souriant à Morgane qui avait des morceaux de pizza sur le coin de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers Mégane qui s'était déjà endormie.

- Pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas ici ? J'ai des chambres d'amis.

Olivier hésita puis il regarda son fils endormit dans les bras de Marcus. Olivier hocha la tête.

Il se leva et pris Mégane dans ses bras. Marcus se leva et lui montra une de ses chambres.

- J'ai des tee-shirts qui pourraient servir de pyjama. Je vais coucher Junior dans ma chambre.

- Merci. Morgane tu prends deux tee-shirts dans le tiroir et tu en mets un.

Olivier déshabilla Mégane et l'habilla. Il l'installa confortablement dans le lit. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui avait du mal à enlever son pantalon. Il sourit et l'aida à se déshabiller avant de lui mettre son « pyjama ».

- Bonne nuit ma puce.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Lorsqu'Olivier entra dans la chambre de Marcus. Il vit que celui-ci avait sûrement transformé un de ses tiroir en un Berceau où junior dormait paisiblement. Il caressa la joue de son fils.

- Il te ressemble.

Olivier se tourna vers Marcus.

- Tu penses ?

Marcus s'approcha d'Olivier et il glissa ses doigts sur le visage d'Olivier.

- Il a ton nez, dit-il tout en faisant glisser un de ses doigts sur le nez d'Olivier. Il a les mêmes fossettes, et les mêmes lèvres, ajouta-t-il tout en frôlant les lèvres d'Olivier.

Celui-ci avait la gorge sèche et son cœur battait à toute allure.

- Marcus, murmura Olivier tout en fixant les yeux noirs de désir de Marcus.

Marcus posa son front contre celui d'Olivier.

- Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne te toucherai pas tant que ton histoire ne serait régler mais …mon dieu comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Alors ne me touche pas. Laisse-moi faire.

Olivier l'embrassa tendrement tout en approchant son corps de celui de Marcus. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull de Marcus. Marcus plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Olivier et le colla à lui de sorte que leur corps se collent et se frôlent.

Olivier commença à onduler tout en parcourant de ses mains le corps musclé de Marcus.

- Olivier, gémit Marcus tout en parcourant le cou d'Olivier de baisers. Faut qu'on arrête. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse m'arrêter si on va trop loin.

- Je sais, gémit Olivier mais je n'arrive pas. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Marcus. Il sentit l'érection imposante de l'ancien Serpentard. Lui-même était dans cet état. Jamais, il n'avait senti autant de désir pour quelqu'un.

Marcus caressa intensivement les fesses d'Olivier.

- Mon dieu, Olivier…j'ai tellement envie de …

- Moi aussi…

Marcus se détacha et prit la main d'Olivier avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Il se plaça sur celui-ci avant de l'embrasser.

Olivier glissa ses mains sous le pull de Marcus avant de lui enlever. Olivier fut étonné de voir autant de cicatrices sur son torse. Il commença à les embrasser. Marcus déboutonna la chemise d'Olivier et commença à embrasser le cou d'Olivier tout en glissant sa main vers la braguette du pantalon d'Olivier. Il l'ouvrit et au moment où il glissa sa main. Ils entendirent les cris de pleurs de Junior.

Marcus se leva et laissa Olivier se diriger vers son fils. Il ne savait s'il devait remercier le petit ou non. Il avait vraiment envie d'Olivier. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il d'Olivier ? Depuis combien de temps il l'aimait ? Mais il voulait qu'Olivier l'aime aussi. Qu'il partage ses sentiments. Il voulait que lorsqu'Olivier se donnera à lui, il lui donne non seulement son corps mais aussi son cœur.

- Il a faim, dit Olivier d'une voix gênée.

- Viens, on va réchauffer le biberon de Junior.

Olivier hocha la tête.

Lorsque Junior but son biberon. Olivier plaça junior sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse faire son rot.

- Marcus pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je...je me laisse rarement aller de cette façon. La seule fois, outre ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre, C'était avec la mère de junior. Je…

Marcus le coupa.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Non, répondit Olivier sans hésiter.

- Alors tu n'as rien à me dire ou à te justifier. Je voulais ce qui se passait. Je ne regrette rien et si on n'avait pas été interrompu. Je crois que je t'aurai pris…

Olivier se figea.

Marcus sourit tout en se tournant vers Olivier mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit la peur dans les yeux d'Olivier.

- Prendre, déglutit Olivier. Je vais coucher Junior, ajouta-t-il très vite. Il a fait son rot.

Marcus ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il rejoint Olivier dans la chambre.

- Je pourrai avoir un de tes pyjamas, s'il te plait ?, demanda Olivier sans le regarder.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Olivier ?, demanda Marcus. Il comprenait de moins en moins Olivier. Il y a moins de 30 minutes. C'était chaud entre eux et là, maintenant il était distant, pensa-t-il.

- Si tu n'en as pas. Cela ne fait rien. Je dormirais avec mes vêtements.

- Ça suffit, siffla Marcus tout en tenant les épaules d'Olivier. Dit-moi ce qui se passe.

- Tu as dit prendre, murmura Olivier tout en évitant de le regarder.

Marcus leva un de ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Olivier.

- Tu as dit prendre.

- Et...?

- PRENDRE.

- et ?

- Tu veux mettre ton truc dans mon…

Soudain les yeux de Marcus s'écarquillèrent. Il comprit.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un mec.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu avais donné lorsqu'on…

Olivier rougit et haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi. C'est tout.

Marcus sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui. Je veux qu'on soit intime et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois près pour que je te « prenne ».

Olivier sourit contre le cou de Marcus.

Au Mexique.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sourit et se pelotonna contre le corps chaud plaqué contre lui. Un bras puissant enroula son gros ventre d'une façon possessive et une bouche glissa dans son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux. Draco l'étreignait étroitement et lui picorait la nuque de petits baisers.

- Bonjour, murmura Draco en lui caressant la peau de son souffle. Bien dormit ?

- Euh…oui.

- Moi aussi.

Tendrement, il lui caressa le ventre.

- Mais pas le bébé, je crois. Pendant la nuit, j'ai eu plusieurs fois le sentiment qu'il s'exerçait au Quidditch ajouta-t-il en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- J'étais tellement fatigué que cela ne m'a pas réveillé, répondit-il en se demandant si cette voix rauque était vraiment la sienne.

Était-il normal pour un homme au dernier stade de grossesse d'être la proie d'un tel désir ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte.

- Harry ? Draco ?, cria Blaise de l'autre coté de la porte. Levez-vous et descendez vite !

Draco embrassa l'épaule d'Harry puis roula hors du lit.

- D'accord, nous arrivons dans cinq minutes !

- Dépêchez-vous !, insista Blaise.

- Réaction hormonale..., grommela Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il avait une érection et tout ça avec ses baisers.

- Que disais-tu ?

Les joues en feu, il évita le regard de Draco et sortit de l'armoire quelques nouveaux vêtements avant de gagner la salle de bains mais Draco l'arrêta et se colla son torse contre le dos d'Harry. Il glissa une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu d'Harry.

- Draco…, gémit Harry tout en lâchant ses vêtements.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, chuchota Draco d'une voix rauque. Il glissa sa main sur le boxer d'Harry et commença des longs mouvements le long de la verge tendue d'Harry. Il retira sa main, ce qui fit grogner Harry. Draco prit la main d'Harry et le fit assoir sur le lit.

Il se mit à genou et fit glisser le boxer d'Harry.

- Draco…

- Chut…

Draco commença à caresser le sexe d'Harry et ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit.

- Détends-toi et profite.

Draco sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Harry et commença à parsemer celui-ci de baisers qui fit gémir Harry.

- Draco…

- Dit-moi ce que tu veux.

- Prends... là...

Il sourit et prit dans sa bouche le sexe de son brun. Il sortait de la gorge d'Harry des bruits qui le rendait fou.

Il commença des longs mouvements avec sa bouche sur le sexe de son brun qui éjacula aussitôt. Draco avala tout la semence d'Harry et se leva.

Harry était allongé les lèvres gonflés à force de vouloir contenir ses gémissements. Les yeux fermés. Il était bandant. Il se retenait pour ne pas le prendre là tout de suite.

Lorsqu'Harry rougit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Draco lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. Il colla Harry à lui. Harry pu sentir l'érection de Draco.

- Draco, tu es…

- Va prendre ta douche et on ira manger, le coupa Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

a suivre ^^

votre avis me ferai plaisir


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci **à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 20

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sentait un poids sur son épaule droite. Il sourit lorsqu'il reconnu son brun. Hier soir, Neville l'avait agréablement surpris. Il avait adoré la manière dont celui-ci se mordait les lèvres avant de jouir, son assurance, surtout vu son passé.

Soudain, il sentit des baisers sur son cou.

- Bonjour, fit Neville tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Bonjour, fit Severus avant de se placer entre les jambes de son amant. A son tour, il commença à caresser son brun.

- Severus… Je dois… vérifier si l'analyse est terminé… ou non, gémit Neville tout en ondulant et en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, se justifia Severus avant de glisser lentement vers la verge tendue de son brun.

Draco entra en trombe… et se trouva confronté à la silhouette arrondie. Les bras levés, Harry tentait en vain d'atteindre les robinets, au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ça va ?, fit Draco tout en coupant l'eau et en lui tendant une serviette.

- Oui.

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais brûlé avec l'eau chaude !

- J'aurais… eu du mal ! Il… Il n'y a plus d'…eau chaude !, répliqua Harry en grelottant.

- Il faut te sécher, dit Draco, attrapant aussitôt une deuxième serviette.

- Je te dis que je vais parfaitement b…bien !

- Mais oui, fit Draco l'apportant dans leur chambre. Draco ouvrit le lit et l'aida à s'installer confortablement.

Son corps tremblait si fort que Draco resserra les couvertures autour d'Harry, en un cocon étroit. Malgré tout, Harry continuait de frissonner. Draco grimpa dans le lit derrière lui, pressa son corps contre le sien, et glissa ses bras tièdes autour de sa taille.

- Oh, merci…, chuchota Harry, ça f…fait du bien !

Draco le serra plus fort.

Ce fut le moment que le bébé choisit pour donner un coup de pied, très accentué. Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent comme à chaque fois qu'il le sentait bouger.

- Tu as senti ça ?

- Bien sûr !je suppose que mon petit n'aime pas beaucoup avoir froid, lui non plus !

- Ton petit ?

- Oui. J'attends un garçon !

- C'est un garçon, tu dis ?

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Le secret qu'il gardait était presque trop lourd pour lui.

- Oui…C'est génial, non ? J 'espère qu'il aura les yeux gris.

Draco enfonça plus profondément ses dents dans ses lèvres inférieures et laissa échapper un petit son étouffé. Puis il pencha la tête, jusqu'à ce que son front touche la nuque d'Harry.

Dans l'esprit de Draco, Harry et l'enfant ne faisaient plus qu'un. Peut-être deviendraient-ils sa famille ?

Il lui parut soudain inconcevable que certaines personnes en arrivent à divorcer… Il n'était pas encore marié à cet homme, et déjà il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir le protéger, assurer le bonheur et la sécurité de l'enfant … comment pouvait-il continuer à protéger les siens en ne vivant pas sous le même toit qu'eux ?

- Je suis heureux que toi et notre bébé vous portez bien.

Harry se raidit dans ses bras.

- Notre bébé ?

Confondu par sa gaffe, il sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis s'emballer.

- Je voulais dire… Je voulais dire ton bébé !

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas un homme à se laisser avoir si facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait dire une chose pareille ? Notre bébé ?

Se redressant, il se maintint la tête d'une main, de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'attacher à vous ? A vivre à vos cotés, à m'occuper de vous, jour après jour… Je peux le sentir, encore une fois, ce petit garçon ?, demanda-t-il.

Souriant, Harry acquiesça.

Il posa une paume sous les couvertures, de manière à pouvoir palper son ventre. Les paupières closes, il s'adonna a bonheur de palper ce ventre.

Lorsque le bébé se manifesta enfin, ils sourirent.

- C'est tellement étrange, chuchota Harry, levant le visage vers lui. Ça me parait tout naturel de te laisser me toucher, d'être avec moi…

Les bouches se rapprochèrent. Encore un centimètre ou deux, et leurs lèvres se toucheraient.

- Harry…, murmura Draco, d'une voix étrangement rauque. Il déglutit péniblement. Je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

Harry était étendu et le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Pouvait-il lui avouer la vérité maintenant ?

Après tout, l'erreur commise par la banque du sperme n'était plus d'importance capitale, à présent, du moins en ce qui le concernait. L'essentiel était qu'ils se soient trouvés, même si leur rencontre était le résultat d'un incroyable concours de circonstances. Et si Harry restait avec lui, convaincu que l'enfant est celui d'un inconnu, grand bien lui fasse !

- Harry, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose mais ne panique pas ok. Je t'aime.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de ravissement, puis jetant ses bras autour de son cou, l'attira contre son corps et s'empara de sa bouche.

Draco se servait de sa langue comme Harry voulait qu'il le fasse. Harry s'ouvrit à lui, l'attira entre ses lèvres, en un mouvement lascif et prometteur.

Sans se détacher de lui, Draco lui relâcha le bras et descendit lentement le long de son corps, faisant rouler la paume de sa main sur sa chair opulente, d'un geste possessif. Il ne cherchait plus un contact privilégié visant à sentir le bébé. A présent, c'est lui qu'il réclamait. Et il le couvrait de caresses qui signifiaient : je veux ça et ça… et encore ça…

- Mon dieu !, chuchota Harry. Me voila amoureux et de mon garde du corps !

- Viens dans mes bras. Laisse-moi te serrer contre moi comme je veux… Enfin !

Draco déclara qu'il était grand temps pour Harry de se débarrasser de ses serviettes humides.

- On vous attend toujours, cria Blaise par la porte. Ne me forcez pas à entrer !

- je le hais, cria Draco tout en souriant.

Lorsque Blaise descendit dans le salon. Il vit Ron regarder encore une fois le plan de base. Il s'approcha doucement de son homme et l'enlaça.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Je l'espère, souffla Ron en se tournant pour faire face à son brun et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Ron aux creux de l'oreille de Blaise. Promet-moi que tu feras attention.

- Je suis chef d'une équipe d'Auror. Je te rappelle.

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre surtout qu'on vient de se retrouver.

Blaise sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle observait la maison d'Harry depuis qu'elle était sûre que celui-ci et son bébé vivaient là. Elle avait essayé de s'approcher de la maison vers l'arrière mais elle avait vite senti les sors de protections.

Ces observations lui avait permis de savoir qu'Harry était entour de cinq gardes du corps : le professeur Snape, Neville, Ron, Blaise et Draco. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre à la suite de ses recherches c'était pourquoi les Serpentards étaient ici. Blaise était chef des Aurors, Severus écrivait et Draco, PDG de sa société et multimillionnaire. Quel était le lien avec Harry ?

Cela n'avait pas d'importance car quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait son bébé. Oui… son bébé… son tendre et doux bébé.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Chapitre 21

Lorsque Draco et Harry descendirent de leur chambre. Ils surprirent Blaise dans les bras de Ron. Ils formaient un magnifique couple.

Draco sourit. Il était vraiment heureux pour son ami. Depuis que Ron avait disparu celui-ci s'était réfugié dans son travail pour l'oublier. Il ne sortait plus et restait cloitré dans son bureau.

Draco se racla la gorge.

- Bonjour, lança Draco tout en mettant sa main sur le dos d'Harry. On ne vous dérange pas ?

- Si, fit Blaise tout en foudroyant Draco du regard. Il aurait voulu rester encore quelques minutes dans les bras de son roux.

- Bonjour, fit Harry en souriant à Ron.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Ron tout en tendant un verre de jus d'orange à Harry. Bien dormis ?

- Oui, dit Harry tout en rougissant, tout en prenant le verre de jus d'orange. Merci.

Blaise qui vit les rougeurs sur les joues d'Harry, ajouta.

- Au point que j'ai du venir deux fois vous réveiller, rigola Blaise tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui détourna les yeux.

- La ferme Blaise, fit Draco tout en souriant et s'installant près d'Harry. Mange Harry, ne fait pas attention à ce que dit ce pervers.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers !, s'exclama Blaise d'une voix voulue outragée.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a entendu Harry et moi, rétorqua Draco tout en souriant. La prochaine fois n'oubliez pas le sort de silence.

Autant Ron que Blaise rougirent tout en détournant les yeux et en s'excusant.

Tout en souriant Neville se rendait vers le bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur. Il avait passé le plus beau matin de sa vie. Severus était l'homme qui lui fallait. Il était merveilleux.

Lorsqu'il se trouva devant son ordinateur. Il se figea. Non, il y avait sûrement une erreur. Pas elle. Elle qui avait combattu à côté d'Harry.

- Severus !, cria Neville tout en s'écroulant sur sa chaise. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, à Harry surtout.

Severus courut vers le bureau de Neville, le cœur battant, baguette en main.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Severus tout en s'approchant de Neville.

Neville leva la tête et Severus vit les yeux en larmes de son amant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, redemanda Severus en prenant Neville dans ses bras.

- Regarde l'écran, sanglota Neville tout en serrant Severus dans ses bras. Il y a une correspondance.

Severus tourna la tête vers l'écran et vit le nom indiqué. Il secoua la tête. C'était donc elle. La personne qu'ils recherchaient était une femme et non un homme.

- Comment va-t-on annoncer la nouvelle ?, fit Neville. Pauvre Harry.

- Nous allons donner l'information à Weasley et Draco. On avisera à ce moment là. Nous allons contacter Monsieur Flint et lui donner son adresse. Voyons les informations que celui-ci pourra recueillir.

Neville hocha la tête. Il s'écarta de Severus avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui tendis son portable.

Severus prit le portable et composa le numéro de Marcus.

- Allo, fit Severus tout en tournant le dos à Neville.

- …

- Non, ce n'est pas Weasley, Monsieur Flint. Je vous conseillerai d'abaisser le ton tout de suite.

- …

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Heureux de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi.

- …

- Je vous envoie l'adresse de notre harceleur ou plutôt harceleuse.

- ...

- Oui, c'est bien une femme. Rendez vous à son appartement et dites-nous ce que vous trouverez. Oui, c'est urgent.

- …

- Bien.

Severus raccrocha et se tourna vers Neville.

- Nous allons nous habiller et puis nous allons nous rendre au chalet de Potter.

Neville hocha la tête.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

A Londres

Marcus ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en grognant. Son portable sonnait. Lorsqu'il vit le nom indiqué Il grogna. Il se leva lentement sans réveiller son brun. Celui-ci s'était endormit sur son torse tout en l'enlaçant.

Il se dirigea dans son salon et vit l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge se trouvant au dessus de sa cheminé.

- Putain Weasley, as-tu vu l'heure, s'écria Marcus tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- …

- Professeur Snape, fit Marcus d'une voix choquée tout en écarquillant les yeux.

Il pouvait reconnaitre ce ton de voix parmi mille.

- ...

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda Marcus d'une voix respectueuse.

- …

- Harceleuse ? Une femme ?

- ...

- Je vous donnerai les informations le plus tôt possible.

- …

- Bien, fit Marcus avant de raccrocher.

Il se rendit lentement dans sa chambre mais avant, il passa devant la chambre des petites. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que la couverture des petites se trouvait par terre. Il s'approcha lentement et leur remit la couverture avant de donner un bisou sur le front des deux petites.

- Papa, fit Morgane tout aillant les yeux toujours fermés tout en suçant son pouce.

Un jour, je l'espère ma puce, pensa Marcus avant de caresser le visage de Morgane du bout de doigt. Un jour. Il s'étonna de s'être lié aussi vite à ces bouts de femme. Il adorait leur sourire, leur rire, la façon qu'elles avaient de le regarder comme si elles savaient tout… il s'était vite attaché à ces deux merveilleuses filles.

- Non, ma puce. C'est Marcus, murmura Marcus. Dors ma puce.

Morgane sourit dans son sommeil tout en se collant à sa petite sœur. Il sourit tout en se levant.

Il referma la porte de la chambre avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Là, il se dirigea vers le berceau de Junior. A peine avait-il dit le surnom trouvé au fils d'Olivier qu'il sourit, Junior. Les petites avaient vraiment beaucoup d'imagination. Il se pencha sur le berceau pour voir le bébé. Celui-ci dormait à poing fermé. Adorable, pensa Marcus tout en fixant les joues gonflées du petit. Il remonta aussi la couverture de Junior.

Il se tourna vers Olivier qui dormait du même sommeil profond que son fils. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et prit quelques vêtements. Il se rendrait seul à cet appartement. Pas besoin de réveiller Olivier, se dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Il s'habilla à toute allure avec un peu de chance. Il serait là lorsqu'Olivier et les enfants seront levés. Il aura la chance de prendre son petit déjeuner avec eux comme le ferait une famille.

Dans l'appartement de l'harceleuse.

Marcus avait transplané devant l'appartement de l'harceleuse. Il avait été étonné de lire l'adresse de cette folle. Elle habitait dans un des quartiers les plus riches du monde des sorciers. Il eut quelques difficultés à casser les sorts de protections entourant l'appartement. Lorsqu'il brisa les sorts. Il entra dans l'appartement. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit que tous les murs de l'appartement était couvert des photos d'Harry et des extraits de journaux parlant d'Harry. Certains dataient sûrement de l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un simple étudiant à Poudlard. Elle les avait classées par année sur les murs.

Tout en faisant les murs, il prenait des photos avec son portable. Il se figea lorsqu'il arriva au dernier mur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo recouvrant un mur entier. Il y avait sur la photo un cercle rouge sur le ventre d'Harry et à côté de cette marque, il était écrit : mon bébé.

Cette fille était vraiment folle, pensa Marcus tout en prenant un cliché. Lorsqu'il finit d'analyser les murs. Il fouilla les tiroirs et les armoires mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il fouilla sous le lit et il vit une petite boite. Il le prit et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta quelques sorts pour être sur que la folle n'avait pas piégé la boite et l'ouvrit. Il vit un journal. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page de celui-ci. Il se figea lorsqu'il lut les lignes. Il prit son portable et prit des photos de ces pages. Il était soulagé de savoir que Blaise, Draco, Ron et Severus étaient aux côtés d'Harry vu ce qu'il lisait. Cette folle voulait tuer Potter et prendre son enfant. Elle croyait que Potter portait son enfant.

Il enleva sa veste. Il sentait qu'il allait passer toute sa nuit à fouiller et trouver de quoi aider Potter. Il envoya déjà les photos qu'il avait prises.

Dans le chalet d'Harry.

Ron venait de recevoir les photos prises par Marcus. Là maintenant, il n'avait plus de doute. Il avait trouvé qui était l'harceleur d'Harry. Il avait un avantage par rapport à elle. _Elle_. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de part. _Pas elle_. Elle qui était devenue une amie proche d'Harry. Ron et Draco avaient décidé de garder cette information pour eux. Il ne voulait pas que cette information trouble Harry et porte préjudice au bébé. Trop d'émotion pouvait faire du mal au bébé.

Lorsque Severus et Neville s'étaient rendus au chalet. Il avait fallu un regard de la part de Severus pour que Ron et Draco comprenne que quelque chose s'était passé. Ron avait murmuré à Blaise d'occuper Harry. Celui-ci avait proposé à Harry de l'aider à choisir ses vêtements pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui au marché pour choisir la peinture de la chambre du bébé.

Lorsque Ron su la nouvelle. Il eut la même réaction que Neville. Il s'effondra sur la chaise. Pas elle. Elle qui était leur amie. Comment en était-elle venue à faire ça à Harry ?

Il ouvrit son portable et là, il eut la preuve sous les yeux. C'était bien elle.

- Il faut annuler la sortie, déclara Ron tout en fixant les photos envoyées par Marcus. C'est risqué. Je l'ai vue sur le champ de bataille. Elle est douée même très douée.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, fit Neville d'un ton sérieux et inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne de risque, ajouta-t-il tout en logeant dans les bras de Severus.

Tant Ron et Draco furent agréablement surpris de cette nouvelle. Neville et Severus. Ensemble.

- Je pense qu'on doit se tenir au plan, s'exclama Draco tout en fixant le plan qu'il avait organisé. Maintenant qu'on sait à qui ont à affaire et à quoi elle ressemble. On a un avantage sur elle.

- Je ne crois pas, lança Ron d'une voix colérique. C'est risqué.

- Je pense le contraire, fit Draco tout en faisant face à Ron. Et je…

Draco ne pu finir sa phrase vue qu'Harry fit son apparition. Il était tout pâle.

- Ça va Harry ?, firent en même temps Ron et Draco d'une voix inquiétée.

- Je ne crois pas, murmura Harry d'une petite voix, avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Je ne me sens pas bien. C'est sûrement dû à la douche froide.

Ron souffla de soulagement. Si Harry était fatigué, il ne pouvait pas se rendre au marché. Il jeta d'un regard victorieux à Draco. Mais celui-ci était bien plus préoccupé par l'état d'Harry.

- On va chez le médecin, s'exclama Draco tout en aidant Harry à se lever.

- C'est bon Draco, fit Harry en le souriant. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué. Je vais me coucher et tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un coup de fatigue.

- Non. On va chez le médecin, répéta Draco d'un ton déterminé.

Harry souffla.

- Je vais rester ici et si dans deux heures. Je ne vais pas mieux. On ira chez le médecin.

Draco regarda Ron pour avoir son aide.

- Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête. On ne peut rien faire, expliqua Ron tout en se dirigeant vers Harry. Fait attention à toi Harry.

- Ok.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, Neville, et Blaise. Les trois hochèrent la tête.

- On va y aller, s'exclama Neville. On va te laisser te reposer.

- Mais non, restez. Je veux savoir comment tu as eu le joli suçon sur ton cou, gémit Harry.

Neville rougit tout en mettant sa main sur son cou.

- Je… je…

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Severus tout en prenant Neville par la taille.

- Je connais le coupable, fit Harry tout en souriant.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tout en poussant Neville vers la sortie. Neville tout en se tournant vers Harry articula : plus tard promis.

Harry sourit.

- Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre, déclara Draco tout en aidant Harry à se lever de sa chaise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

**Pour la harceleuse, certains ont trouvé de qui il s'agissait ^^**

Chapitre 22

Harry se laissa dorloter toute la journée. A l'heure de la sieste, dans le salon, il étendit ses jambes sur les genoux et Draco lui massa les pieds. Coinçant une main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il mêla ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Et il l'embrassa encore et encore.

Ce soir Draco aborda le sujet du mariage.

-il faut que nous parlions…, commença-t-il.

Il déposa devant Harry un saladier rempli de chili. Sur la table étaient déjà déposés des biscuits, des carottes crues, des fruits et un verre de lait.

Affamée comme d'habitude, Harry s'empara de sa cuillère et sans attendre que Draco soit assis, se mit à manger.

-Mmm…c'est délicieux Draco !

-j'espère que ça ne te donnera pas de brûlures d'estomac !

-on verra bien. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda Harry, après avoir avalé une gorgée de lait.

-je ne veux pas cesser de m'occuper de toi après la naissance du bébé. Je veux rentrer à Londres avec toi.

Cette déclaration a eut pour effet d'arrêter Harry dans son élan. Il déposa sa cuillère.

-Je…

Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il lui demandait au juste, même si son cœur, gonflé par un espoir insensé, s'était mis à battre à une cadence folle.

-Nous ne…nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour nous engager…pour vivre ensemble…

-je ne te parle pas de vivre ensemble. Je veux t'épouser…si tu veux bien de moi

Devant son expression interloquée, il ajouta :

- je veux te protéger toi et le bébé.

-Oh, Draco…

Sa proposition lui avait coupé le souffle. Harry ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait le laisser l'épouser à la hâte, pour seulement les protéger.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Draco. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'épouser simplement à cause de lui. C'est une trop grosse responsabilité.

-c'est exactement ce que je veux…, déclara Draco. Endosser la responsabilité de cet enfant.

-c'est gentil de ta part. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de le laisser grandir un peu, d'attendre que je sois remise. A ce moment là, nous verrons où en est notre relation…

Attrapant sa cuillère, Harry la planta dans son assiette et s'efforça d'orienter la conversation vers un terrain plus rationnel.

A ce moment la seulement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas touché son repas

-Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il resta assis un moment, la tête baissée, les mains de part et d'autre de son assiette. Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, il leva les yeux vers les siens.

Tout doucement, il déclara :

-Harry. Ecoute-moi. C'est mon enfant !

Harry crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Puis il comprit qu'il parlait par métaphore.

-je sais que tu as les sentiments qu'il s'agit de ton enfant, Draco. Toutefois, la vérité est…

Il l'avait interrompue brutalement, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

-non !

-la vérité est que c'est moi, le père de cet enfant, pas un simple anonyme.

Harry déglutit péniblement, posa sa cuillère d'une main tremblante.

-Draco, je t'aime et je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, s'obstina-t-il, d'une voix grave. C'est la plus jolie chose qu'on m'ait dite de ma vie. Cependant, tu sais très bien d'où vient ce bébé. Et tu sais également qu'il n'est pas de toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prétendre le contraire. Comportons-nous en adultes !

-tu ne comprends pas !

Faisant pivoter sa chaise vers Harry, il déploya ses jambes de part et d'autres du siège sur lequel Harry se tenait. Il lui prit les mains et Harry fut subitement troublé par la gravité qu'il décela dans les yeux gris.

-Ceci…, commença-t-il en posant une paume fébrile sur son ventre. Ce ci est mon bébé. La banque du sperme a commis une terrible erreur. Ma…semence a été utilisé.

-que dis-tu ?

Libérant ses doigts emprisonnés, il posa des mains protectrices sur ses flancs. Puis il le considéra fixement secouant la tête, incrédule.

-il y a quelques temps, j'ai subi une opération. La procédure voulait que je dépose ma semence. Le médecin ou l'infermière, brefs quelqu'un a commise une erreur et à déposer ma semence dans la section donneur anonyme.

-Quoi ? répéta Harry en le repoussant.

-Ils ont découvert leur erreur récemment, à la suite d'une panne de courant. Ils m'ont contacté pour me dire que mon sperme avait été utilisé vu qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa cuve. Ils ont fait des recherches et ils ont su que c'est à toi qu'ils l'ont donné. Ce bébé est bien le mien.

Tandis que Draco lui parlait, Harry essayait de se dégager. Il l'obligea à rester en place, coinçant la chaise entre ses cuisses puissantes.

-c'est une affaire complexe, reprit Draco passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Toutefois, j'ai vérifié, c'est bien ce qui s'est produit. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu …

-Complexe ? c ce que tu …

-Complexe ? C'est complètement fou tu veux dire ! je ne te crois pas !

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est pour cela que je suis ici ! c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Je voulais te dire toute de suite mais Ron…

-Ron ?

-oui. Ron pensait que dans ton état, tu ne…

-Ron était au courant ?

-oui. C'est là que je suis devenu ton garde du corps. C'était une bonne idée comme ça on a pu se connaitre un peu…

Draco le dévisagea avec une appréhension terrible. Il redoutait sa réaction, se demandait comment il allait envisager leur relation, à présent.

Sa peur se transforma rapidement en une inquiétude terrible pour le bébé : Draco s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres. Peut-être avait-il eu raison ? le choc…

Il procéda à un petit calcule mental. Harry en était à trente-sic semaines. La naissance se déroulerait-elle sans complications, s'il accouchait maintenant ?

-Harry, écoute-moi, dit-il d'une voix rendue instante d'angoisse. Je t'en supplie…j'ai vraiment hésité à t'annoncer cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas commencer notre relation avec ce mensonge entre nous. Par ailleurs, tu dois comprendre que je veux faire partie de la vie de cet enfant, et cela depuis le tout début.

Harry se leva, le considérant avec effarement. Cet homme….c4était donc l'autre père…de l'enfant qu'il portait ?

Draco se leva également, lui barrant le chemin, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne sorte en trombe.

-Alors…cette histoire de garde du corps n'était qu'un prétexte ?

Draco lui apparaissait soudain comme un parfait inconnu.

-Oui et non…je m'explique… je vous protège, tous les deux. Je veux vous protéger. Je peux le faire et jusqu'à présent. Je m'y suis appliqué.

Harry se détourna de lui, les mains toujours plaquées sur son ventre, en geste protecteur.

L'enfant de Draco…pensa Harry tout en fermant les yeux.

-Alors, tu…tu m'aimes vraiment, ou bien tu as fait semblant là aussi ? c'était une mascarade supplémentaire ?

-Harry ! Non !ne dis pas ça !

Draco tendit la main vers Harry qui s'éloigna avec vivacité.

-Ne …me… touche pas !

Harry recula les yeux remplis de chagrin.

-ta réaction aurait été compréhensible avant que nous nous connaissions. Mais à présent…il y a à peine quelques heures, tu disais être tombé amoureux de moi…

-C'était avant que j'apprenne…

Harry se sentait totalement abasourdie.

-je savais bien qu'il y a un problème. Je me doutais que Ron me cachait quelques choses. Je pensais qu'il essayait de me caser .Mais ça…Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il tandis que sa voix montait d'un cran. C'est ignoble !

En entendant ces mots, Draco sentit tout son être se figer et un froid glacial l'envahir. Même sa respiration se ralentit comme celle d'un homme à l'agonie.

Comment pouvait-il considère ignoble qu'il soit le père de l'enfant ? et comment pouvait-il penser u seul instant que son amour pour lui était un leurre ?

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait menti c'était incontestable. A présent, il en payait le prix.

-je…je voudrais monter dans ma chambre, dit Harry au bord des larmes et Harry monta dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Harry se rendit dans sa chambre. Draco s'écroula sur une des chaises de la cuisine et les yeux rives sur les vitres obscurcies par la nuit, s'efforça de trouver une solution.

En vain.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il devait lui parler et l'entendre dire que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il voulait l'entendre ironiser la situation avec sa désinvolture habituelle. Hélas, lorsqu'il se décida à monter près d'une heure plus tard, pour écouter à sa porte, il fut confronté au son des sanglots d'Harry.

Il frappa doucement à la porte.

-Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas

-laisse-moi au moins, te serer dans mes bras.

Cette proposition resta sans réponse

-tout va bien ?

La riposte l'atteignit aussi cinglante qu'un coup de fouet.

-je ne suis pas sur le point d'accoucher, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Le bébé…ton bébé, reprit-il d'un ton qui lui parut proche de l'hystérie, n'est pas en danger !

Draco secoua la tête tout en se rendant vers sa chambre comme une âme perdue.

Dans le chalet dans le jardin

Grâce aux photos et aux notes prisent par Marcus. Ils savaient pu avoir d'une part des photos récentes de cette folle et d'autre part, ils ont su quel était le plan de celle-ci : Kidnappé l'enfant d'Harry car pour elle, dans son esprit cette enfant était le sien. Ron avait décidé de faire deux groupes, Blaise et lui d'une part et d'autre part Severus et Neville. Avec les photos de l'harceleuse, ils ont fait tous les hôtels et pensions pour la trouver mais peine perdue, aucune trace de cette femme.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve, pensa Ron tout en s'écroulant sur une des chaises du salon.

-On va la trouver, lança Blaise avant de se mettre sur les genoux de Ron et le prendre dans ses bras. On sait maintenant à quoi elle ressemble. De plus, Marcus a promis de continuer de fouiner de son coté.

-elle a tué le réparateur, fit Severus d'une voix calme. On sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle est près à tout pour avoir cet enfant.

-tu ne m'aides pas Severus, répliqua Blaise tout en jetant un regard froid à Severus.

-Il a raison. On doit s'attendre au pire de sa part, fit Ron avant d'embrasser le cou de Blaise. Elle pourrait nous prendre pour cible. Si elle nous considère comme des obstacles à son plan.

À cette phrase, tous frissonnèrent. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui faisait la vaisselle. Il tuera quiconque qui osera toucher à son chaton. La même pensé traversa Ron et Blaise.

-Viens. On va se coucher, décréta Blaise tout en se levant tout en prenant la main de Ron. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, on sera à l'attaque pour la trouver. Ron hocha la tête.

Severus se leva et enlaça son brun.

-Et si on allait se coucher nous aussi, murmura-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de son brun.

Neville sourit avant de se retourner et glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son homme.

-Simplement se coucher ?

Severus sourit avant de l'embrasser. Non, il allait encore faire l'amour à son brun. Dieu seul sait à quel point, il l'aimait.

**AIMER. il a enfin dit qu'il était le père. faut mieux tard que jamais lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Chapitre 23

Marcus souffla tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait passé toute la matinée à fouiller l'appartement de cette folle. Il avait demandé à un de ses hommes qui était très doué en informatique de voir le compte banquier de cette femme. Il avait appris qu'elle avait vidé ses comptes la même période où Harry s'était rendu au Mexique pour protéger son enfant. Mais ce qui le frustrait c'est qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la raison qui conduisait cette femme à poursuivre l'enfant d'Harry avec une telle violence. Il devait bien y avoir un choc psychologique mais lequel ?

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Il était crevé. Il donnerait tout pour un bon café. Lorsqu'il tourna la clé de son appartement. Il entendit un cri. Il ouvrit à toute vitesse la porte. Il vit Morgane sur le sol entrain de se faire chatouiller par Frank. Mégane s'était jetée sur le dos de Frank pour protéger sa sœur. Olivier regardait la scène tout en souriant et donnant le biberon à Junior.

- Bonjour, lâcha Marcus tout en fixant étrangement Frank. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

- Bonjour Marcus, crièrent les filles tout en se jetant dans ses bras. Voilà comment il voulait être accueilli, se dit-il en souriant.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il tout en tenant les mains des petites et se dirigeant vers Olivier.

- Oui. firent les filles.

- Frank nous a préparé des crêpes, expliqua Morgane. Papa a essayé mais il les a brulées.

Marcus leva la tête vers Olivier qui rougit. Trop mignon pensa-t-il.

- Justement et si vous alliez finir vos crêpes, lança Olivier tout en tenant junior pour que celui-ci fasse son rot.

Les filles hochèrent la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine.

- Je vais vous laisser aussi, ajouta Olivier. Merci encore pour les crêpes Frank.

- De rien, répondit-il tout en le faisant un clin d'œil.

Marcus se dirigea vers son bureau tout en serrant les poings. Dès ils furent dans le bureau. Marcus s'assit sur son bureau et fit face à Frank.

- Je suis hétéro. Tu le sais, lança Frank tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de Marcus.

- Tu as bien couché avec le petit blond en Irlande, répliqua Marcus tout en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu devrais savoir que je te touche par ce qui appartient à d'autres, répliqua à son tour Frank en souriant. De plus, il me plaisait. Je crois que je n'ai aucune chance. Faut voir comme il parle de toi. Il y a pleine d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est bon la ferme. Dit moi plutôt ce que tu as découvert sur cette assistante.

- Au début, franchement. Je croyais que cette femme n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pas de casier judiciaire. Elle paye ses impôts à l'heure. Les voisins l'adorent…

- Au début ?

Frank sourit tout en lui jetant un dossier. Marcus l'ouvrit et lu le contenu. Il sourit.

- J'aime assez la deuxième photo.

- Moi aussi.

Soudain ils entendirent des coups sur la porte. Ils virent Olivier avec un plateau contenant deux tasses de cafés et des crêpes

- Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir.

- Merci mais je rentrais chez moi. Je suis crevé, fit Frank tout en se levant du fauteuil.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je viens de faire du café.

Frank sourit avant de donner un baiser sur la joue d'Olivier. Il cria en se recevant le presse papier sur le crane.

- J'ai compris. Je pars.

Frank salua les petites et partit.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?, demanda Olivier.

- Severus m'a téléphoné à trois heures du matin. Ils ont trouvé de qui il s'agissait. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux, ajouta-t-il tout en lui tendant les papiers qu'il avait récupérés dans l'appartement de cette femme.

Olivier lut les feuilles. Il se raidit. Pas elle, pas elle. Elle qui était si douce, si gentille.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Marcus tout en se levant et enlaçant Olivier.

Olivier leva la tête vers Marcus.

- Tu aurais pu me lever. Je t'aurai accompagné.

- Avec les petites ?

Olivier se mordit les lèvres. Marcus avait raison. S'il était dans son appartement, il aurait demandé à Angie de surveiller les petites mais ici.

Devant la mine triste de son brun, Marcus changea de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas eu droit à un bonjour, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Olivier.

- Je t'ai dit bonjour, répondit Olivier d'une voix rauque.

- Je pensais plutôt à ce genre de bonjour…

Marcus tourna Olivier face à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son brun. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci pour le coller à lui.

Olivier passa ses mains sur le cou de son vert et se colla à lui.

- Marcus...

- …

- Faut qu'on… arrête… les petites … sont à cotés, gémit olivier tout en jetant la tête en arrière et ainsi laisser Marcus déposer des baisers sur son cou.

- Non. On est là, lança Morgane tout en tenant la main de sa sœur et en fixant étrangement Olivier et Marcus.

- Pourquoi Marcus donnait un bisou sur la bouche de papa ?, demanda Mégane à sa sœur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Morgane avant de se tourner vers son père. Pourquoi Marcus te donnait un bisou sur la bouche ?

Olivier était figé. Qu'allait-il dire à ses filles ? Comment leur expliquer son attirance pour Marcus, un homme ?

- Asseyez-vous, commença Marcus tout en souriant et essayant de cacher son malaise.

Lorsque les files furent assises. Il continua.

- Quand deux personnes s'aiment. Ils se font des bisous sur la bouche.

-Mais vous êtes deux garçons.

Olivier se mit à genou devant ses filles.

- Marcus et moi, on s'aime comme une femme aime un homme. L'amour n'a pas de sexe. C'est ce qu'on éprouve dans son cœur qui compte. Vous comprenez.

Les filles hochèrent de la tête. Olivier vit Morgane se mordre les lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu as quelques choses à me dire ?

- Est ce que c'est toi qui est la femme et Marcus l'homme ?

Olivier ouvrit la bouche et la ferma et puis l'ouvrit. Marcus s'empêchait de rire. En connaissant Olivier, il allait le mal prendre.

- Nous sommes deux hommes. Il n'a pas de femmes. Olivier sera toujours un homme et moi aussi. Vous comprenez ?

Les deux hochèrent de la tête.

- Et si vous alliez regarder la télé le temps que je calm…parle à votre père, ajouta Marcus en souriant.

Et les filles sortirent tout en riant.

- Ça va Olivier ?, demanda Marcus tout en aidant Olivier à se lever.

- Je suis la femme, gémit-il. Je suis un homme.

- Je sais. Elles sont petites c'est normal qu'elles fassent ce genre d'association.

- Mais pourquoi je serai la femme et pas toi ?

Marcus observa Olivier. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus petit que lui, moins musclés que lui, plus androgyne, il exprimait plus facilement ses sentiments que lui ….

- Je ne sais pas, dit Marcus tout en évitant de regarder Olivier droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis une femme ?

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai pu clairement le constater hier soir, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre Olivier dans ses bras. Il s'approcha pour embrasser les lèvres d'Olivier mais celui-ci posa ses mains sur le torse de Marcus pour l'arrêter.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir Junior.

Marcus vit Olivier sortir de son bureau. Deux pas en avant et cinq en arrière. Maintenant Olivier faisait une sorte de crise d'identité.

Plus tard dans la journée dans l'appartement d'Olivier.

Olivier se trouvait dans son salon, plutôt son ancien salon. Il n'avait plus aucun meuble dans l'appartement d'Olivier. Marcus avait contacté deux entreprises de déménagement pour l'aider à déménager. Il restait plus que les murs blancs de son appartement. De son chez lui.

- Ça va Olivier ?, demanda Marcus tout en frôlant du bout des doigts la main d'Olivier.

- Je crois que oui, murmura-t-il tout en regardant le coin cuisine. Ça me fait bizarre de déménager comme ça. J'ai l'impression de me lancer dans l'inconnu.

Marcus n'était vraiment pas doué pour rassurer les personnes, encore moins s'il aimait cette personne.

- Tout ira bien. Je m'occuperai de vous.

- Je peux m'occuper de mes enfants et de moi, répliqua Olivier tout en lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Marcus l'attrapa l'avant bras.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien.

- Ne te fou pas de moi. Depuis la discussion avec les petites. Tu es distant.

- Tu ne comprendras pas.

- Explique toujours.

- Je suis un homme. Je suis leur père. Ok.

- Je te suis toujours mais je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème.

- Le problème c'est que mes filles me prennent pour une femme et toi l'homme, cria Olivier rouge de colère.

- Ce n'est que pour ça que tu te prends la tête, répliqua Marcus. Ce sont des gosses. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'elles dissent.

- Oui. C'est moi qui dois les protéger. Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver quand tu vas partir ? Que tu te seras lassé de nous ? Elles doivent me voire comme quelqu'un fort qui pourra les protéger de tout.

- Putain. Olivier. Tu es quelques de fort. Tu as participé à une putain de guerre. Tu as eu le courage d'abandonner une carrière internationale pour t'occuper deux petites filles et un bébé. Tu seras et resteras toujours leur père, un homme courageux au grand cœur. Et pour ce qui est de vous laisser, dit Marcus tout en enlaçant Olivier. Jamais, je ne vous laisserai pas les enfants et toi. Je serai à tes cotés le temps que tu voudras de moi.

- Et si c'est pour toujours, murmura Olivier tout en rougissant.

- Je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde, murmura à son tour Marcus avant d'embrasser Olivier.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre. La promesse d'un avenir radieux.

- Excusez-moi, fit la voix de l'assistante sociale tout en faisant un sourire vicieux.

Olivier se raidit tout en poussant Marcus. Il allait perdre ses filles. Il le sentait et le voyait dans les yeux vicieux de cette vipère.

- Vous m'avez bien dit que ce n'était qu'un ami et non votre petit ami, dit-elle en souriant. Vu les circonstances, je dois revérifier votre dossier. Et pour les biens des enfants il vaut mieux qu'elles retournent à l'orphelinat avec moi. Le temps de revérifier votre dossier.

- Ne me prenez pas mes filles, cria olivier en se mettant en face de cette femme. Je vous en supplie. Je travaille moins dans la boutique pour être avec elle. J'ai changé d'appartement.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas laisser des enfants en votre compagnie, siffla-t-elle tout en regardant avec dégout Olivier.

Marcus haït cette femme du premier regard mais là, il avait une haine féroce contre celle-ci. Dès qu'Olivier aurait ses filles. Il s'occuperait personnellement de détruire cette femme.

- Je veux que vous me m'apportiez les filles toute de suite, exigea-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Marcus tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivier.

- J'appellerai la police et votre "ami" n'aura plus aucune chance d'adopter les petites, siffla-t-elle en souriant.

Olivier regarda Marcus d'un air désespéré mais lorsqu'il vit le sourit de Marcus et son regard noir pétillant. Il se calma. Il se plaça derrière Marcus.

- Mais appelez la police. Ils seront sûrement très content de vous rencontrer, lâcha-t-il tout en tendant un dossier à l'assistante sociale. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeront ce qui se trouve dans ce dossier et surtout votre patron.

Plus elle lisait le dossier, plus elle perdait des couleurs.

- Comment… que voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix colérique.

- Je veux que les papiers d'adoptions soient signés dans l'heure, exigea Marcus en souriant.

- Et vous ne montrez à personne ce dossier ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en souriant tout en arrachant le dossier des mains de cette femme. Je vous donnerai ce dossier quand on aura signé ces papiers.

- Bien, dit-elle suivez-moi.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Olivier avait signé les papiers de l'adoption. Les filles étaient officiellement à lui. Morgane et Mégane Dubois. Ces bébés étaient à lui. Et tout ça grâce à Marcus.

- Je crois que nous sommes quittes, lâcha l'assistante sociale. Je veux récupérer le dossier.

- Bien sur, fit Marcus tout en lui donnant le dossier. Passez une bonne journée.

- Au revoir, fit Olivier d'une petite voix. Il était sous le choque. Il allait garder à jamais ses filles.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bâtiment. Olivier vit un groupe d'Auror se diriger vers le bureau de cette femme.

Olivier monta dans la voiture de Marcus. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Angie où ils avaient laissé les petites.

- Marcus. Il avait quoi dans le dossier ?

- Notre très chère assistante sociale aime se rendre dans des clubs qui employaient des mineurs.

Olivier sourit.

- Merci pour tout Marcus.

- Je serai toujours là pour les enfants et toi.

Olivier rougit. Il leva la tête et il observa Marcus. Quand il était avec Marcus. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Marcus lui avait dit qu'il resterait toujours avec lui. Alors pourquoi pas…

- Épouse-moi, lâcha Olivier en rougissant, le cœur battant.

Sous le choc, Marcus perdit un instant le contrôle de la voiture.

- Si c'est une blague, menaça Marcus tout en essayant de ne pas faire vibrer sa voix. Le cœur battant.

Je vous en supplie faites qu'il soit sérieux.

- Non. Je suis sérieux. Les filles t'aiment et moi aussi. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et moi aussi… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, gémit Olivier tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Marcus allait répondre quand il vit que les filles les attendaient devant la porte. Olivier sortit de la voiture et couru annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie et à ses filles.

Ils les mirent dans la voiture et ils se rendirent dans leur nouvel appartement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le nouvel appartement. Olivier fut choqué de voir qu'aucun de ses meubles se trouvaient là. Il commença à paniquer.

- Marcus appel tout de suite les déménageurs. Ils ont perdu nos affaires, s'écria Olivier tout en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Marcus.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'appartement de Marcus. Il avait fusionné ses meubles et ceux de Marcus. L'appartement avait l'air plus chaleureux grâce à ses meubles. A milieu du salon, il trouva Morgane, Mégane, Marcus et Junior dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Olivier tout en voyant le sourire de ses filles.

- J'ai demandé à Angie et aux petites d'aménager l'appartement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Les filles si vous alliez dans votre chambre le temps que je parle à votre père, fit Marcus tout en déposant Junior dans son tapis de jeux.

Les filles hochèrent tout en courant dans leur chambre.

- "Votre chambre" ?

Marcus se plaça devant Olivier.

- Je voulais te demander de vivre avec moi et les petits. Par la suite Je voulais te demander de m'épouser mais tu as bouleversé mes plans quand tu m'as demandés de m'épouser. Alors si ta proposition tient toujours. Je veux bien t'épouser, ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Mon dieu faites qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis.

Olivier jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'appartement.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, murmura Olivier en rougissant.

Marcus sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment que les filles se jetèrent sur eux. Elles avaient enfin, une famille.

Aimer ? ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à ma béta:Pikliaz **

Chapitre 24

Ce matin, Harry avait à peine adressé la parole à Draco , si ce n'est pour amorcer une discussion tendue, au cours de laquelle il l'avait bombardé de questions sur les circonstances exactes de l'erreur de la banque. Il avait répondu aussi patiemment et avec autant de précision qu'il le pouvait.

- Accepteras-tu de passer un test de paternité, après la naissance du bébé ?, demanda Harry d'une voix sérieuse.

- Bien entendu !

Soudain ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte retentir dans le chalet.

- Je vais répondre, lança Harry avec colère.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte brusquement il vit Ron, Blaise, Neville et Severus devant lui.

Ron pâlit lorsqu'il vit le regard noir qu'Harry lui lançait.

- Toi. Dans ma chambre toute de suite, siffla Harry tout en attrapant l'oreille droite de Ron.

- Écoute Harry. Je vais tout d'expliquer, gémit Ron tout en jetant un regard suppliant à sa douce moitié.

Blaise articula du bout des lèvres "courage" et il vit Ron et Harry monter les escaliers.

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Espèce de traitre, cria Harry. Comment as-tu pu me trahir ?

- Je suppose que Draco t'a tout raconté ?

- Tu supposes bien, sale traite. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? J'avais le droit de savoir que Draco était le donneur.

- C'était pour ton bien. Je te jure. Je ne voulais pas te stresser encore plus. Le médecin avait bien précisé aucun stress. C'est pour ton bien.

- Mon bien ? Mon bien ?, hurla Harry tout en poussant Ron sur le mur droit de la chambre. Est ce que tu as l'impression que je vais bien ?

Ron allait répondre mais Harry leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- C'était purement rhétorique, siffla Harry tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Soudain, Ron vit Harry fondre en larme tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Il va le prendre mon bébé. Il va me le prendre, répéta-t-il tout en s'agrippant.

- Mais non, fit Ron tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry. Je ne crois pas que Draco pourra te prendre ton bébé. Il tient à toi.

- A moi ou au bébé ?, gémit Harry tout en levant la tête et fixant Ron.

- Toi et le bébé, répondit Ron en lui souriant. J'avais l'impression que cela allait bien entre vous. Que vous vous plaisiez ?

Harry rougit en hochant la tête, en pensant au baiser échangé avec Draco.

- Mais il a fait tout ça que pour me prendre mon bébé. Il est venu ici que pour lui. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser que pour me le prendre.

-Il t'a demandé ta main ?, demanda Ron d'une voix étonnée.

- Oui, fit Harry tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais ce n'est que pour me prendre mon fils.

- Fils ?

- J'attends un garçon, dit Harry tout en souriant et posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Ron sourit bêtement. Il aura un filleul.

- Écoute Harry. Je te demande simplement de te reposer, fit Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit tout en lui prenant la main. Laisse une chance à Draco de s'expliquer. Ok ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Ron souffla. Il était sauvé mais Draco allait encore subir la colère d'Harry.

Dans la cuisine.

- Alors tu lui as dis ?, demanda Severus tout en se servant une tasse de café.

- Oui, gémit Draco tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Je suppose qu'il l'a mal pris ?, fit Blaise tout en tendant sa tasse à Severus pour que celui-ci la remplisse.

- Tu supposes bien, re-gémit Draco tout en posant sa tête sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne me parle plus et il veut faire un test de paternité.

- Courage mon vieux, lança Blaise tout en buvant son café. Ça va s'arranger.

- Je l'espère, murmura Draco tout en levant la tête.

Soudain ils entendirent des rires venant des escaliers. Ils virent Ron et Harry descendre.

- Je meurs de faim, lança Ron tout en prenant la tasse de café de Blaise tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Draco était heureux pour son ami mais qu'est ce qu'il l'enviait. Il jeta un regard à Harry. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard avant de prendre un verre de jus d'orange ainsi un toast et sortir de la cuisine.

- Il t'a pardonné ?, demanda Draco d'une voix dégoutée.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis son meilleur ami et moi je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant. Ça joue, fit Ron tout en souriant.

Draco gémit avant de reposer son front sur la table et en jurant sur Ron.

Severus, devant l'état de Draco, décida de changer de conversation.

- On a trouvé l'identité de notre harceleur ou plutôt de votre harceleuse.

- Harceleuse ?

- Regarde, fit Neville tout en lui donnant des papiers tout en jetant un regard triste vers la porte où Harry avait disparu.

Draco lut les papiers. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'est elle qui voulait faire du mal à son fils et à Harry. Elle méritait bien son surnom à Poudlard.

- Vous l'avez cherchée ?

- On l'a recherché dans tous les hôtels dans les environs mais personne ne l'a vu, expliqua Severus. Marcus a fouillé son appartement. Il a découvert qu'elle avait vidé tous ses comptes.

Draco jura.

- Mais elle doit bien être quelque part, Siffla Draco tout en serrant les feuilles que Neville lui avait données.

Un silence régna dans la cuisine.

Aucun d'eux n'entendit Harry se rapprocher de Draco et arracha les feuilles de la main de Draco et lut le nom qui était écrit : Luna Lovegood.

Non, pas Luna, se dit-il tout en écarquillant les yeux. Pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui mettait la vie de son bébé et la sienne en danger. Son amie.

- Harry..., fit Ron tout en s'approchant mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il prit doucement les feuilles de la main d'Harry tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Celui-ci mit ses mains sur le dos de Draco et se serra à lui.

- Pourquoi ?, sanglotait Harry. Pourquoi...?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Harry.

Neville prit la main de Severus, d'un regard. Ils se comprirent et ils s'éclipsèrent. Ron et Blaise les suivirent de près. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Luna.

Dans le salon.

- Assieds-toi…, murmura Draco tout en aidant Harry à s'assoir.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et les larmes qu'il retenait se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Harry…je suis tellement navré pour toi…

Harry lui serra vivement le bras, espérant que Draco comprendrait par là qu'il était pardonné.

Draco ferma les paupières et inhala longuement par les narines le doux parfum d'Harry.

Rouvrant les yeux, il étudia le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ressemblait à un ange, avec sa peau dorée, ses cheveux bruns et les larmes d'argent qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'étais tellement choqué, tellement déçu, que je n'ai pas réfléchi un seul instant à ce que tu as pu endurer. De te demander si tu verrais un jour ton enfant… Le seul enfant que tu pourras jamais avoir.

Harry s'abandonna alors contre lui sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime tant !, murmura Harry.

Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Jamais il n'avait vécu un moment aussi merveilleux.

Il serra Harry contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, tellement si tu savais..

vous savez enfin qui est l' harceleuse ^^ dit moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à ma béta: Pikliaz**

**PS : j'écris une fiction en collaboration avec**** Manfred-von-lys**** :****La jalousie est un vilain défaut. ****Aller jeter un coup d'œil ^^( petit conseil)**

Chapitre 25

Harry et Draco se sentaient enfin unis par des liens exceptionnels. Toute l'après midi, ils parlèrent librement de leur avenir, de leur bébé et même se permettre de ne pas être d'accord sur certains points, comme le prénom de l'enfant, par exemple.

- Alexandre !, suggéra Draco. C'était le nom d'un de mes ancêtres.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Je préférais Cory, dit Harry aussitôt.

- Cory ?, répéta Draco en grimaçant. Ça fait un peu fille, tu ne trouves pas ? ce petit garçon a un pénis, ne l'oublie pas !

Lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, Draco avait le sentiment d'être déjà son mari. Et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité provisoire de consommer leur union après la naissance du bébé, se répétait-il, lorsqu'il sentait la frustration lui tarauder l'équilibre, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient fait une sieste ensemble. Après la naissance du bébé…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda doucement Draco.

Draco s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il le repoussa.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de dire :

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un bébé. Et me voilà, caché dans cet endroit parce qu'une folle, une ancienne amie me poursuit... Et…

Le reste se perdit dans un hoquet qui fendit le cœur de Draco.

- Oh mon cœur !, fit Draco. Viens près de moi !

Il le prit dans ses bras. Harry finit par se laisser aller en sanglotant. Blotti contre le torse de Draco, Harry se sentant ses muscles puissants, et par le son des battements de son cœur. Il murmura sans se rentre compte :

- J'ai tellement envie de toi !

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi… et bientôt, très bientôt, je te prendrai, ajouta-t-il, passant un bras autour de ses hanches pour le glisser sur ses genoux.

- Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Harry, la tête dans le cou de Draco.

- Oui. Et nous resterons ensemble toute notre vie. Nous nous marierons dès que nous pourrons regagner Londres avec notre fils, en toute sécurité.

- Non ! Je veux dire…nos corps…nos corps sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Harry…

- Tu ne veux pas de ce genre de proximité ?

- Bien sur que si ! Seulement, tu … tu es…

-Je sais… je suis enceinte de neuf mois. Et je suis également amoureux. Tellement amoureux de toi…ici et maintenant… et s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, à l'un ou à l'autre ?

Draco porta vivement deux doigts à ses lèvres.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Il n'arrivera rien à personne.

Resserrant son emprise, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

- Je veux…, commença Harry en refermant son poing sur le dos de la chemise de Draco. Je veux faire l'amour. Rien qu'une fois. J'en ai besoin, Draco. Je t'en supplie. Ne nous prive pas de ce plaisir. Je veux devenir tien.

- Nous pouvons attendre que le bébé soit né…

Harry comprenait à la vu de sa mâchoire crispée qu'il s'efforçait uniquement de le raisonner.

- J'en ai parlé avec la sage femme et elle m'a répondu que cela ne présentait aucun danger, à condition que nous soyons raisonnables.

- Tu … en as parlé à la sage femme, répéta Draco.

Il parut tout d'abord ahuri puis légèrement gêné.

- J'en ai besoin… supplia Harry. Cela me … remontera le moral. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer cela.

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses paupières.

- J'ai besoin de m'unir à toi, reprit-il. Tout de suite et non dans quelques semaines.

Draco le dévisagea attentivement. Harry vit sa détermination chanceler.

- Et si nous… si nous nous laissons emporter ? Tu es sûr que cela ne mettra pas le bébé en danger ?

- Oui. Si tu me fais mal, je te le dirai et nous arrêterons…

Draco ferma lentement les paupières pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre.

- D'accord. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… mais je ne ferai que… que te pénétrer.

Harry hocha la tête sérieusement.

Draco le considéra de nouveau, d'un air décidé. Il avait pris le contrôle des choses.

- Une simple pénétration. Une seule fois. Pour nous unir… rien de plus.

Harry savait qu'il se pliait à sa volonté, dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir, et qu'il agissait un peu à contre cœur. Et s'il s'apprêtait à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins déterminé à ménager leur bébé.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit : un homme tel que Draco était tout à fait capable de se contrôler.

- Rien de plus, répéta Harry.

Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, de toute façon !

Draco commença par soulever son t-shirt et promena sa main sur son ventre dénudé. Instantanément le bébé s'agita et Draco, se penchant en avant, embrassa la chair rebondie.

-Tu vois ?, dit Harry, radieux. Tout va bien !

Draco ne lui retourna pas son sourire. L'instant était trop solennel, trop intense pour s'adonner à la légèreté. Sans détacher les yeux des siens, il secoua la tête.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Draco tout en le fixant. Tu est sûr que nous ne prenons aucun risque ?, s'enquit-il.

- Tout a fait sûr.

Les mains de Draco commencèrent à caresser délicatement les tétons d'Harry.

- Et si cela provoque l'accouchement ?

- N'oublie pas que je suis à terme, Draco. Je peux accoucher à n'importe quel moment, désormais.

- C'est vrai, murmura Draco en posant ses lèvres en haut de son abdomen.

- Draco… je te veux en moi, maintenant. D'accord ?

- Oui. Laisse-moi t'emmener dans la chambre, dit Draco tout en aidant Harry à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Draco entreprit de retirer le pantalon d'Harry tout en le dévorant des yeux.

- Mets-toi sur le flanc, dit-il d'une voix rauque, avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry s'exécuta. Draco le souleva doucement pour glisser un oreiller plat sous son abdomen.

- Tu es bien, comme ça ?

- Oui.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Draco se pencha sur lui et lui effleura la bouche.

Faisant glisser ses mains sur son ventre, il posa une paume à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il lui ouvrit doucement les jambes et colla son corps contre le sien. Puis, caressant la verge semi-réveillé. Ce premier contacte fit frissonner Harry.

- Oh, Draco…

Harry le savait déterminer à se limiter dans ses ébats, mais il perçut distinctement un changement dans la respiration de Draco, au moment où le contacte se faisait plus précis, plus rapide.

De nouveau Harry murmura son nom, tandis que Draco d'une main ferme, guidait une de ses jambes, plus haut sur sa hanche.

- Je sais, dit Draco. Je serai extrêmement doux.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'allais te demander… d'y aller sans hésitation.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons. Je vais seulement te pénétrer, n'oublie pas. Et encore, à peine. Je ne ferais… pas de va et vient.

Draco s'écarta d'Harry le temps de chercher un tube de lubrifiant dans la salle de bain. Il se recolla à Harry tout en mettant sur ses doigts du lubrifiant. Il commença à caresser l'intimité d'Harry. Il glissa à un doigt et le bougea lentement.

- Draco, gémit Harry tout en fermant les yeux.

Au moment où Harry bougea ses hanches, Draco rajouta un second doigt tout en masturbant Harry. Draco serra la mâchoire. Il devait se calmer, rester sur sa position. Mon dieu, il voulait faire l'amour à Harry. Se perdre en lui.

- Plus, Draco, murmura Harry tout en posant sa main sur la main de Draco qui le masturbait.

Draco sourit et introduit un troisième doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il sentait Harry prêt à le recevoir. Avec une douceur, il le pénétra. Et tandis que Draco le prenait pour la première fois, Harry perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Soulevant les hanches, Harry s'ouvrit complètement à lui, l'obligeant à bander ses muscles pour se dominer. Avec un grognement féroce, il exerça une poussé afin de l'emplir totalement.

Cela faisait si longtemps… tellement longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas fait l'amour. Lorsque, baissant la tête, Draco s'empara de sa bouche, Harry se sentit submergée par une immense vague de désir.

Draco lui bloqua les hanches, de ses deux mains puissantes.

- Nous avons promis, lui rappela Draco, que nous ne ferions rien de trop… physique.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Respire tout doucement. Comme moi

A bien l'examiner, Harry se rendit compte qu'il haletait, lui aussi.

Draco le dévisagea et il prit conscience qu'Harry lui appartenait vraiment. Soulevant la nuque d'Harry, attira sa bouche contre la sienne et le prit, en un baiser farouche. Harry lui répondit avec un gémissement de gorge. En réaction, le corps de Draco amorça un coup de rien profond et violent involontaire.

Emporté par le plaisir, Harry se mit à crier. Le plaisir faisait rage dans son corps tout entier.

- Non !, cria Draco lorsqu'il comprit l'intensité de l'orgasme de son amant.

Draco le serra contre lui mais il était trop tard. Avec un grognement, Draco serra son corps contre le sien et l'étreignant plus fort encore, se sentait aspiré en lui.

Une fois leur fougue apaisée, Draco murmura, dans le cou d'Harry où il sentait battre une veine :

- Je suis navré. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Harry leva la main pour repousser les cheveux de son amant sur ses tempes.

- Ne soit pas navré, Draco. Je t'ai supplié… je te voulais… et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, moi non plus. Pour tout te dire, je suis comblé.

- On verra su tu te sens toujours comblé quand tu commenceras à avoir des contractions à cause de notre folie, répondit Draco en déposant un baiser furtifs sur son menton.


	26. Chapter 26

MERCI pour vos reviews ^^j'espère que vous aimerze la suite ^^

Corriger par Pikliaz

Chapitre 26

Bien entendu, et comme Draco l'avait redouté, Harry commença à sentir les prémices de l'accouchement dès la fin de la soirée.

Au début, Harry attendit sans rien dire. Draco se serait reproché d'avoir précipité un événement pourtant inévitable.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, le rythme et la nature des contractions ne laissèrent plus de place au doute. En outre, les spasmes devenaient difficiles à cacher.

Dissimulant à grand-peine son excitation, Harry rechercha Draco. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer leur repas.

- Ne t'affole pas, lui dit Harry, au moment précis où une nouvelle contraction s'emparait de lui.

Draco pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face et tout en s'essuyant les mains, avala le morceau de carotte qu'il mâchonnait.

- Sens simplement ça, fit le brun.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Harry, Draco le laissa guider ses mains sur son ventre. Sidéré, il sentit une contraction.

- Tu plaisantes ?, marmonna-t-il.

- Non ! Je...

Harry s'interrompit un instant : la contraction venait d'atteindre son apogée.

- Je vais prévenir ta sage-femme, dit Draco en le guidant jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Ne bouge pas !

Draco ressentit un déchirement, lui aussi, au niveau de l'estomac

L'heure était venue. Son enfant était sur le point de voir le jour..

- La sage-femme veut que nous comptions les minutes qui s'écoulent entre les contractions, annonça-t-il à Harry. Nous la rappellerons après.

Il se hâta d'éteindre la cuisinière et prenant Harry par la main, l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où il le fit s'allonger sur le coté, en attendant la contraction suivante. Tandis qu'ils attendaient, il caressait son front en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le moment est arrivé… n'aies crainte…je resterai auprès de toi tout le temps.

Harry s'agrippait nerveusement à ses doigts, les baisant de temps en temps, et lui répétant :

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, de voir quel bébé nous avons fait… je n'ai pas peur, tu sais…je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé…

- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé !, lui rappela Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas : une nouvelle contraction venait de commencer.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et sa respiration se précipita. Il s'était écoulé cinq minutes entre les douleurs.

- C'est bien cela, déclara Draco

Harry avait eu trois contractions en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Draco vérifia que le nouveau né avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait : une couche, du coton, un pyjama, un minuscule bonnet et pour finir, la couverture extra douce destiné à le recevoir.

Traversant la pièce, Draco alla s'agenouiller près du lit, les coudes sur le matelas. Il prit les mains d'Harry entre les siennes et les embrassa, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, tant sa joie était grande.

- Cesse de t'angoisser, chuchota Harry en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Draco se glissa sur le lit, derrière Harry, et l'attira doucement contre lui. Glissant ses mains sur la chair nue de son ventre, il le massa doucement, en cercle tandis qu'Harry attendait que le spasme passe.

- Accroche- toi, mon amour.

Draco se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un sort vers la chalet où se trouvait son parrain : Spero _**Patronum.**_

Severus souffla encore. Il n'avait aucun indice sur cette folle. Il avait encore perdu une journée.

Neville était devant ses ordinateurs. Blaise consolait Ron dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il allait se faire du café. Il vit le Spero Patronum de Draco. Il cria pour appeler Ron, Blaise et Neville. Ceux-ci coururent chacun avec leur baguette en main.

- Draco nous appelle, expliqua-t-il tout en tenant sa baguette. Il faut aller voir.

La sage-femme, Teresa, s'efforçait de distinguer la route devant elle. Elle ralentit à l'extrême pour prendre le virage suivant, se demandant si elle était du bon coté de la route.

Après le virage, elle aperçut une vague lueur de phares, montant derrière elle.

Pourvu que le chauffeur ne soit pas un de ces idiots qui vous colle au train songea-t-elle.

Hélas au moment précis où cette idée lui venait à l'esprit les phares se rapprochèrent. L'automobiliste ne pouvait pas la dépasser et d'ailleurs il n'essaya pas. Il se contenta de la talonner, touchant sa pare chocs arrière.

Ils prirent le virage suivant, Teresa roulant à une vitesse modérée et régulière. Derrière elle, le chauffeur au volant d'un vieux cabriolet était visiblement impatient.

Elle était tellement occupée à surveiller le véhicule dans le rétroviseur qu'elle ne vit pas l'énorme chien surgir de la forêt. Elle pu l'éviter de justesse. Elle vit l'autre véhicule la dépasser. Elle sortit de sa voiture et porta une main à sa bouche, horrifié : l'animal était éclairé.

Lorsqu'elle observa ce chien. Elle ne vit pas des lumières bleues se diriger vers elle et la voiture.

Elle repensa à l'autre conducteur. Il s'agissait probablement d'un de ces toxicomanes. Il arrivait qu'on rencontre de drôles d'individus, dans ces montagnes.

Elle remonta en voiture et essaya d'utiliser son portable. Il n'y avait aucune réception. Elle essaya de démarrer la voiture mais en vain. Elle sortit sa panoplie de sécurité.

Mon dieu, pria-t-elle venez en aide à Harry et donnez à Draco la force nécessaire et soutenez-le pour qu'il garde son calme.

Elle prit sa torche. Elle allait marcher jusqu'au chalet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Ron à bout de souffle.

- Harry est en plein travail, répondit Draco d'une voix nerveuse. La sage-femme ne vient pas. Dit moi qu'un de vous à des connaissances pour aider Harry à accoucher.

Un silence régna dans la pièce.

- J'ai suivi des médecins pour l'écriture d'un de mes livres, expliqua Neville d'une voix nerveuse.

- On n'est pas dans un de tes livres !, cria Draco sous les nerfs.

- Je veux dire que j'ai assisté à une naissance d'une grossesse mâle, bégaya Neville d'une voix hésitante.

- Parfait, fit Ron d'une voix voulue rassurante.

- Parfait ?, répéta Draco. Tu te fous de moi ?

- C'est le mieux qu'on ait sous la main, répliqua Ron.

- Il a raison Draco, ajouta Severus. Neville et toi allez près de Potter. Moi je vais faire une potion qui diminuera sa douleur.

Luna continua sa course sur la route escarpée en ralentissant quelques peu. C'était une chance folle que la sage-femme soit entrée en collision avec ce chien. Luna y voyait un signe supplémentaire.

Tout semblait indiquer qu'Harry était en train d'accoucher. Qu'aurait fait la sage-femme sur cette route, particulièrement dangereuse par cette nuit ?

D'après ce qu'elle avait appris, la naissance d'un premier bébé pouvait être rapide, elle pouvait aussi bien durer des heures. Il lui fallait être prudente en approchant du chalet.

Elle arrêta la voiture et se jeta un sort qui la déguisa en sage-femme. Elle se félicita encore d'avoir teint ses cheveux en noir avant de remonter dans la voiture. Elle allait agir sitôt après l'accouchement, pendant qu'Harry serait trop faible pour réagir. Elle se gara devant la porte du chalet. Elle coupa le moteur. Elle saurait s'occuper de cet enfant : elle en était intimement convaincue.

Draco expliqua la situation à Harry calmement.

- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Draco tout en jetant un regard hésitant à Neville.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Draco et se tourna vers Neville.

- Dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais..., demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse.

- Bien sûr, le rassura Neville tout en lui souriant. Bientôt tu vas serrer ton adorable bébé dans tes bras.

Draco fut étonné de l'assurance de Neville. Il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. il comprenait pourquoi son parrain avait craqué pour ce petit brun.

Neville se plaça entre les jambes d'Harry pour les couvrir d'un drap blanc. Il fallait qu'il reste souriant et rassurant.

Il devait pratiquer une césarienne magique près du nombril. Et puis il devait récupérer le bébé et après avoir enlevé le placenta, il devait refermer la césarienne. Il allait y arriver.

Lorsqu'il allait jeter le premier sort la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : la sage-femme rentra.

- On est sauvé, fit Ron souriant nerveusement.

- Le travail a déjà commencé, constata-t-elle, tout en prenant la place de Neville. Il me faut du calme.

Ron et Neville hocha la tête. Ils sortirent. La sage-femme regarda Draco.

- Je reste, affirma-t-il tout en regardant Harry.

Elle hocha la tête tout en se pinçant la lèvre.

- Draco, cria Harry tout en le serrant la main.

Harry commença à s'agiter tournant la tête dans tous les sens, sur l'oreiller.

- Je vais faire la césarienne, expliqua-t-elle tout en sortant sa baguette.

Harry cria.

alors ?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Merci pour vos reviews et surtout m'avoir suivie à travers cette histoire. j'esprère que vous avez aimé cette fiction autant que moi ^^**_

_**Merci à ma béta d'avoir trouver le temps de corriger mes chapitres ^^**_

_**voici la fin de ma fiction**_

Chapitre 27

Harry mit au monde un merveilleux bébé. Celui-ci était posé sur son torse.

- Il est magnifique, murmura Harry en larme tout en regardant son bébé.

- Oui. confirma Draco ému. Il est magnifique. Draco caressa des bouts des doigts le dos de son fils, son fils à lui. Merci Harry, Merci…

- Je pense qu'il faudrait habiller cet ange, suggéra la sage-femme tout en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Mais avant tout, il va prendre un petit bain.

Luna regarda son fils, son bébé. Elle l'avait enfin dans ses bras.

- Je vais vous apporter le nécessaire pour le laver, dit Draco avant d'embrasser tendrement Harry. Il sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il sortit, la sage-femme berça le bébé dans ses bras tout en se balançant. Elle fredonnait une chanson.

Harry l'observa plus intensivement. Cette façon de se balancer lui rappela quelque chose, surtout cette chanson, étrange. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir une telle posture et chanter cette chanson. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

- Je voudrai encore sentir mon bébé sur moi, fit Harry tout en se forçant à sourire. Pouvez-vous me l'apporter, s'il vous plait ?

- Non. C'est mon bébé.

En entendant ces paroles, Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Je suis venue chercher mon enfant, répéta Luna tout en visant le bébé.

Elle leva sa baguette sur Harry.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, dit-elle.

- Ne fait pas ça Luna, dit Harry. Il fallait qui gagne du temps. Draco allait revenir. Tu étais quelqu'un de bon. Tu es trop gentille pour faire du mal autour de toi.

- C'est pour ça que je prends ce bébé. Il lui faut une vraie mère.

Harry vit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Draco lui faisait signe de continuer à distraire Luna.

- Une mère comme toi ?

- Oui. Je serai une bonne mère. J'ai perdu celui que Dieu m'avait donné mais il m'a donné une seconde chance. J'ai tout prévu pour sa venue. Tout prévu…, ajouta-t-elle en se balançant.

- Je suis sûr que tu ferras une bonne mère. Une très bonne mère.

- Toi. Tu me comprends Harry. J'étais sûre que tu me comprendrais, s'exclama Luna d'une voix heureuse. Tu m'as toujours compris. Tu étais le seul qui ne se moquait pas de moi. Tu étais le seul.

- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant. Avant que tu partes avec ton bébé. Je peux tenir une dernière fois mo…ton bébé, ajouta-t-il tout en tentant ses mains vers Luna.

Elle observa Harry, puis le bébé et Harry. Elle hésita.

- Quel est le nom de ton bébé ?, demanda Harry d'une voix voulue neutre.

Luna sourit et lui tendit le bébé.

- Gabriel, répondit Luna.

A peine avait-elle posé le bébé dans les bras d'Harry que Draco ouvrit la porte et jeta un sort pour immobiliser Luna mais elle créa un bouclier autour d'elle.

Harry serra son bébé dans ses bras, le cœur battant.

- Pose ta baguette Luna, lança Ron qui venait de faire son apparition.

Luna ignora l'injonction, continua de fixer Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux ce bébé, murmura-t-elle.

- Crois-moi…encore un pas vers Harry et je t'abats. J'ai tué plus d'une femme ou d'un homme pendant la guerre, lança Ron.

Elle observa à tour de rôle Ron, Draco, Severus, Neville et Blaise qui venaient d'apparaitre derrière Ron et Draco.

- C'est mon bébé !, cria-t-elle tout en faisant glisser sa baguette de ses mains.

Draco s'avança vers elle pour l'achever.

- Non !, cria Harry. Pense à notre famille. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

- Elle vous a menacé. Elle voulait nous prendre notre fils, siffla Draco tout en levant sa baguette vers Luna qui souriait.

- Viens près de moi. Draco. J'ai besoin. On a besoin de toi. Draco fixa Harry.

- Je ne veux plus la voir, dit-il tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Je vous aime.

Ron souffla. Il avait vraiment cru que Draco allait tuer Luna. Il lui jeta un sort et elle s'évanouit.

- C'est pour être sûr qu'elle reste calme, expliqua Ron tout en fixant Blaise. On va contacter les Aurors qu'on a trouvé l'harceleuse pour qu'ils la prenne.

- Il faudrait aussi prévenir Olivier, lança Neville tout en jetant un dernier regard à Harry, Draco et leur bébé. Qui sait bientôt, il serait à la place d'Harry. Il porterait l'enfant de Severus. il sourit à cette pensée.

- Je me demande à quoi tu penses.., chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille de Neville.

- Je me disais que bientôt je serai à la place d'Harry et toi de Draco, fit Neville tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus avant de sortir de la chambre.

Severus était resté figé. Son brun avait le don de toujours l'étonner. Une famille avec lui. Son chaton voulait porter ses enfants. Soudain, il sourit tendrement et pourquoi pas…

Draco, Harry et Blaise rirent de bon cœur.

Severus leur jeta un regard froid avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Félicitation pour ta petite merveille, lança Blaise tout en embrassant le front du bébé. Je vais aller rejoindre un certain roux.

- J'ai repensé au nom que tu voulais lui donner, murmura Harry en admirant leur enfant. Alexandre, dit-il en repoussant la couverture de manière à mieux voir le visage de son fils.

- Tu es sérieux ? je veux dire…reprit Draco, radieux. Tu envisages sérieusement de l'appeler Alexandre ?

- Oui. j'y ai réfléchit et c'est ce que je veux. Après tout c'était le prénom d'un des ancêtres de ce petit bonhomme !

- D'accord, répliqua Draco.

Dieu qu'il aimait Harry.

- On lui trouva quand même un surnom, ajouta Harry tout en le souriant.

- Et comment veux-tu le surnommer ?

- Alex Malefoy-Potter, murmura Harry rêveusement. ça sonne bien…

Draco pencha la tête avant d'embrasser Harry. Il regarda son fils. Quel merveilleux petit être ils avaient conçu, à eux deux, malgré toutes ces embuches et ces complications…

C'était miraculeux.

Dans le chalet dans le jardin.

Ron avait confié Luna à ces collègues en attendant les Aurors. Il avait jeté un deuxième sort à Luna qui l'empêchera de se réveiller. Pour la réveiller, il faudrait lui lancer un contre sort. Il décida de rentrer dans le chalet. Il devait régler un problème : son travail à Miami ou retourner à Londres.

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de Neville. Il devait parler à Horatio Caine. La discutions allait être longue.

Dans la chambre de Neville et Severus.

Neville venait de prendre sa douche. Il portait une serviette autour de la taille. Quel était son avenir avec Severus ? il vivait à Miami avec Ron. Il avait parlé d'avoir des enfants avec Severus. il le pensait vraiment. Voudrait-il avoir un enfant avec lui ? Avoir une famille avec lui ?

Severus entra en silence dans sa chambre. il observa attentivement Neville. Il était parfait. Il était fait pour lui.

- Est ce que tu étais sérieux lorsque tu disais penser porter mes enfants ?, demanda Severus tout en fermant la porte de la chambre et de s'y adosser.

Il avait peur. Peur de n'être qu'une passade. Il avait bien vu dans sa longue vie que lorsque des personnes étaient enfermées dans un lieu restreint ou qui vivaient des événements intenses, pouvaient lier des sentiments intenses qui disparaissaient dans les même des circonstances qui avaient crées ces sentiments.

Neville se tourna vers Severus et avança vers lui. Il se mit en face de lui.

- J'étais sérieux, fit Neville en frôlant les lèvres de Severus.

- Et toi. Es-tu sérieux avec moi ?, demanda Neville tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Il prit Neville dans ses bras. De son coté, Neville paniqua. Severus ne disait rien. Neville s'écarta et lui tourna le dos.

Severus jura. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Neville.

Il prit Neville dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Je suis sérieux avec toi, même très sérieux. Et l'idée que tu portes mes enfants, ne me déplait pas.

Neville sourit avant de se retourner et d'embrasser Severus passionnément.

Dans la chambre de Ron et de Blaise.

Blaise était assis sur le lit. Il pensait à Ron et à leur avenir. Lui travaillait à Londres et Ron en Amérique. Fait-il interrompre leur liaison ? Blaise ne croyait pas aux relations à longue distance. Il allait perdre Ron. Il le sentait et cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Il sentit ses joues se remplir de larmes.

Il sentit des doigts essuyer ses larmes. Il leva la tête et il vit le visage inquiet de Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?, demanda Ron tout en s'agenouillant devant Blaise.

- Qu'est ce qu'on devient ?, répliqua Blaise d'une voix triste. Moi à Londres et toi en Amérique.

Ron comprit le pourquoi de ces larmes. Il prit entre ses mains le visage baissé de Blaise et le leva. Il regarda dans les yeux noirs de son amour.

- Je viens de donner ma démission, expliqua Ron tout en baisant les endroits où se trouvaient les goutes de larmes. Je suis officiellement un chômeur.

Blaise sourit avant de se jeter sur son roux et de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, dit Blaise entre deux baisers. Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi. Aussi, répondit Ron avant d'allonger son amour sur le sol devant le lit et de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son homme.

À Londres.

Marcus se leva. il regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne voyait ni Olivier ni Junior. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut étonné du silence qui régnait dans la maison. Normalement, il devait entendre les rires des petites. Où étaient-elles ?

Il ne vit qu'Olivier.

- Où sont les filles ?

Olivier leva la tête tout en rougissant.

- Ce matin, Angie est venue prendre les enfants, répondit Olivier. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Marcus qu'Angie avait proposé de prendre les petites pour qu'ils aient un moment intime : « baiser comme des fous » avait-elle dit avant de prendre Junior.

Marcus s'approcha lentement d'Olivier. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas droit à mon baiser du matin ?

- Si, murmura Olivier avant de frôler les lèvres de Marcus et de s'écarter.

- je pensais plutôt à ça, murmura Marcus avant de prendre les lèvres d'Olivier et lui donner un baiser passionné. Ils se retrouvèrent passionnément pressés l'un contre l'autre.

- Olivier, Olivier…

Il répéta son nom parce que cela le ralentissait dans ses ardeurs.

- Oui ?

- Rien. J'avais juste envie de le dire.

Il lui redonna un baiser profond comme il n'avait donné à aucun homme. celui-ci se prolongea à nouveau, suave et parfait. Marcus glissa les mains sous le T-shirt d'Olivier qui lui dit « oui » en l'aidant à le tirer et à le jeter par terre. Il en fit autant pour lui-même avec moins de grâce et de patience.

Marcus retira le boxer d'Olivier. il vit qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent son brun. Lui-même était tendu de désir à tel point que cela lui était même presque devenu douloureux. L'instant après il s'était sur le sol de la cuisine, leurs vêtements gisant à coté d'eux.

- Arrête-moi, maintenant Olivier, murmura d'une voix rauque Marcus tout en parcourant le corps de son brun. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir encore longtemps.

Olivier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il enroula les jambes autour de Marcus. Marcus jeta un œil autour de lui pour trouver un produit qui pourrait remplacer un lubrifiant. Il tendit la main pour atteindre le pot de chocolat ouvert. Faut mieux ça que rien, se dit-il avant de glisser ses doigts dans le pot de chocolat.

Tout en l'embrassant Marcus glissa un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son brun.

Olivier écarquilla les yeux.

- Respire lentement, suggéra Marcus tout en glissant une de ses mains sur la verge tendue d'olivier.

Après quelques secondes, olivier lui dit :

- Continues, Marcus...

Marcus hocha la tête avant d'introduire un second doigt.

Olivier savait que cela faisait mal mais pas à ce point, se dit-il tout en se mordant les lèvres. Dieu merci que Marcus essayait de le distraire en le masturbant et avec ses mots doux.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Un frisson agréable venait de traverser son corps.

- C'était quoi...?, gémit Olivier d'une voix rauque.

- C'est ce qui va te donner du plaisir, répondit Marcus en souriant tout en appuyant au même endroit qui fit crier Olivier.

Olivier était tellement submergé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ne sentit pas le troisième doigt de Marcus.

Au moment où Olivier allait la rencontre de ses doigts. Il décida de les retirer avant de bien s'installer entre les jambes d'Olivier.

- Tu me tues, dit Marcus tout en l'observant.

Olivier l'entoura de ses bras et il l'attira à lui. Il le pénétra lentement. Une fois en lui, Marcus faillit perdre sa maitrise et dut se forcer à ralentir le rythme jusqu'au moment où Olivier commença à bouger des hanches. Accroché à ses hanches, Olivier luttait, le tirant plus près, plus vite, plus fort.

Marcus finit par céder à l'énorme pression et s'abandonna avec des cris, suivit par Olivier.

Reposant entre ses bras, Olivier le regardait avec amour. Marcus sourit bêtement. Olivier était à lui.

- J'ai eu un message de Neville, lui dit Olivier tout en posant sa main sur le torse de Marcus. Ils ont attrapé Luna et Harry a accouché.

Marcus hocha la tête et souffla de soulagement. Il était heureux pour Harry. Note à lui-même d'acheter un cadeau à Harry. Quand même c'était grâce à lui s'il était avec Olivier maintenant. Il se tourna et embrassa Olivier.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
